Marcando Terreno
by Vfor
Summary: Quinn y Santana tienen una rival- Faberry-Brittana
1. Chapter 1

"LA NUEVA"

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenece!

Ya ha pasado un año de relación y siguen mas enamoradas que nunca, ante los ojos de todos en el colegio ellas eran novias sabían que Quinn era de Rachel y la morena le pertenecía a la capitana, la rubia sabia que tenia que mantener el miedo a su alrededor para que no se le acercasen a su chica, a esa mujer que amaba tanto, confiaba en ella, pero no en los demás, siempre había alguna excepción, algún chico que trataba de coquetearle a su princesa pero bastaba la mirada de la rubia y una que otra palabra de Santana para mantener a esos lobos hambrientos lejos de Rachel.

Aunque a Q siempre se le acercaba uno que otro jugador que intentaba coquetearle a ella, nunca tendría ojos para nadie que no sea su novia Rachel, y los despachaba sin piedad dejándoselo en claro.

-ESTOY ENAMORADA DE RACHEL BERRY, IMBESIL ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?- grito la rubia dejando al chico con la boca abierta y con vergüenza, el sostenía una flor en su mano pero Quinn sabia que el chico quería probar ante sus compañeros que la podría llevar a la cama y eso a la rubia la hacia enfadar- ¡!nunca cambiaria a mi novia, mi princesa por un pobre tipo como tu, así que déjame TRANQUILA!- dijo por ultima vez y se fue a su salón encontrándose de frente con su amiga.

-FABRAY!-grito Santana- ¿que diablos haces con ese chico? Mas te vale que no estés engañando a Berry por que te pateare el trasero sin dudarlo!-dijo S en tono de amenaza.

- ¡!calma Santana sabes que nunca haría eso, solo le deje en claro a ese tipo que estoy enamorada de Rach , me tienen un poco aburrida la gente como el¡!- dijo la rubia un poco frustrada-¡! piensan que pueden arruinar mi relación con Rachel y no se los voy a permitir Santana, yo la amo la amo mas que a nadie en la vida¡!dice la rubia abrazando a su amiga quien le respondió el abrazo tímidamente.

-¡! Quinn por favor no te pongas así me das vergüenza y ya suéltame que nos están mirando raro!- dijo la morena separándose de su amiga- ¡tu sabes que nadie arruinara su relación además ya llevan un año no les hagas caso a esos idiotas-

-¡tienes razón, además Rachel me ama y yo a ella, por cierto ¿donde esta mi novia?- pregunto la rubia un poco preocupada, no la había visto en clases y la extrañaba demaciado- ¡ verdad venia a decirte que tus suegros vinieron a retirar a Berry, me parece que se sintio mal durante clases asi que se la llevaron!-dice la latina con un tono de preocupación.

-¡¿y hasta ahora me lo dices? Maldición Santana ¿porque no me avisaron en cuanto ella se sintió mal?- dijo la rubia un poco molesta y comenzó a marcar al celular de Rachel.

-¡Hola!- (_voz de Rachel)_

-¡Rach amor¿ que paso?¿ como estas?¿donde estas? – _(voz de Quinn)_ -le dice Q preocupada.

- ¡!oh amor no te preocupes estoy bien, por ahora estoy en mi casa con mis papis, no pude avisarte, discúlpame bebe!- le dice Rachel un poco apenada

-¡! mi vida no tienes por que disculparte, pero ahora voy para tu casa¡!- dice la rubia

- ¡!amor tienes que entrar a tu clase de historia ¡!- le dice la morena a Quinn pero fue interrumpida por su novia-

-¡! Rachel en estos momento lo que mas me preocupa eres TU y no una estupida clase de hostoria asi que nos vemos en un par de minutos ¡! Dijo Q.

-¡! Bebe encerio no hace falta que¡!- dice Rachel pero fue interrumpida por su novia.

- ¡!ya Rachel voy, te amo, te amo, te amo, nos vemos¡!- dijo la rubia cortando el telefono-

-¡! Wooo estas desesperada por ver a tu chica ¡!- dice S-

- hayyy Santana, es cierto y deberias entenderme porque tu eres igual cuando no tienes cerca a tu Britt asi que no te hagas¡!-le dice la rubia a su amiga haciendo que esta le pegue un codazo en el estomago-

-¡! Aauuchh Santana no seas tan agresiva o le voy decir a Britt que te deje sin sexo por una semana¡!- le dice la rubia en tono de burla a su amiga.

-¡! Callate fabray y pobre de ti que me hagas eso porque soy capaz de ponerle un calzón de castidad a Berry y me voy a tragar las llaves ¡!- dijo Santana muy seria levantando su dedo índice.

-¡! Ya esta bien no dire nada, pero el codazo no se va a quedar asi, mas te vale que no te quejes en el entrenamiento ¡!- dijo Quinn advirtiéndole a su amiga que se las iva a cobrar y Santana solo trago saliva aceptando lo que se le venia-

-¡! Esta bien, paz fabray nos vemos luego ¡!-

Quinn se dirigía a la habitación de Rachel, entro y la vio sentada en su cama leyendo un libro llamado orgullo y prejuicio, a la rubia le encantaba que su chica le gusten los, libros tanto como a ella se sentó a su lado y la saludo.

-¡!amor ¿como estas? ¿Dime que te paso?¡!- pregunto la rubia- ¡! Estoy bien amor solo me senti un poco mal y llame a mis papis para que me fueran a retirar es solo estrés no te preocupes ¡!- dijo la morena.

-¡! Conozco una forma de relajarte Rach ¡!-dijo la rubia en tono muy sexy- ¡! Tu me relajas por lo menos tres veces al dia jajajaja bueno aunque podríamos, me gusta tu idea¡!- dijo la morena subiendo las cejas, la rubia mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a rozar los labios de la morena, sintiendo ese sabor a fresas que le gustaba tanto, sus lenguas comenzaron a rozar suavemente pidiendo algo mas, la rubia poza sus manos en las caderas de su novia y Rachel le toma el rostro con ambas manos intensificando el beso, estaban llenos de deseo, amor, desesperación por tener a la otra. Quinn comenzó a situarse encima de Rachel colocando su pierna izquierda entre las piernas de la morena, mientras su novia bajaba una de sus manos hacia la cintura de la rubia levantando la polera acariciando suavemente la espalda provocando un suave gemido de la rubia - ¡Rach te amo tanto¡!-

-¡! Yo también te amo y siempre te amare ¡!- se decían continuamente

Quinn comenzó acariciar los senos de su novia, sus cuerpos sentían el calor de ambas, eran ellas no existía nadie mas en ese momento, o al menos eso creían-

-¡!OOOH POR DIOS QUINN RACHEL¡! Por algo puse cerraduras en las puertas, por lo menos tengan la dignidad de cerrarlas! ¡- dijo uno de los señores Berry al pasar por el pasillo, las chicas inmediatamente se separaron sentándose una al lado de la otra, sonrojadas, Quinn no sabia si el calor en su rostro era por la excitación o por la vergüenza, _mas bien estaba segura que era vergüenza._

-¡! Se- se señor. Berry disculpe no, no volverá a pasar ¡!-dijo Quinn tartamudeando sin saber que hacer o decir- ¡! Papi por favor no hagas que mi novia tartamudee, mira como me la dejas de nerviosa ¡!- dijo la morena tratando de no reírse no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así.

-¡! Rachel hija ya van 5 veces que me las encuentro casi apareándose por favor una mas y tendré que ir al psicólogo ¡!- dijo el hombre riéndose de la situación -¡! Ya niñas yo venia a decirles que el almuerzo esta listo, pero creo que ustedes ya estaban e bueno mejor no digo nada ¡!- fue lo ultimo que dijo el hombre antes de salir de la habitación.

-¡! Amor tranquila mi papa ya se fue, cálmate jajajaja no es necesario que te pongas tan nerviosa ¡!- dice Rachel abrazando a su novia tratando de ocultar su risa

-¡! Mejor bajemos ya se me quitaron los nervios ¡! Dijo la rubia mas tranquila.

Estaban almorzando, hablando de muchas cosas, riéndose de lo que había pasado, claro que para Quinn no era muy cómodo que sus suegros la pillara haciéndole cosas a su querida hija, pero ellos solo se reían.

-¡! Por cierto Quinn ¿sabias que Rachel es celosa? Por que la e visto enojarse diciendo que odia a los chicos del equipo, por que se te acercan mucho¡!- dijo John tratando de parecer serio-¡! No sabia que eras tan celosa amor¡!. Dijo Q levantando una de sus cejas haciendo que Rachel se pusiera nerviosa- ¡! No Q no soy celosa mi papi esta exagerando ¡! Dijo fulminando con la mirada a su padre que estaba riéndose-¡! Solo me molesta que se te acerquen tanto eso es todo¡! – dijo la morena- ¡! Hija por dios eso es lo que comúnmente se le llaman celos¡! Dijo Nicolas el otro padre de Rachel que trataba de seguirle el juego a su marido.

-¡! Rach amor no tienes porque ponerte así, a mi no me interesan ellos y lo sabes, te amo a ti bebe¡!- dijo la rubia poniéndole un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

Después de esa conversación la tarde paso y el día también Q se tuvo que ir, su mama la estaba esperando para que le ayudara con algunos trámites así que las chicas quedaron en verse al otro día.

Visto por Quinn

_No se porque Rachel se siente insegura, no me gusta que piense que la puedo dejar por alguien mas, eso es imposible nadie es tan especial como ella, la amo tanto que me da miedo que ella sea la que me deje, no podría vivir sin sus besos, sus abrazos, su compañía, no podría sin ella- _pensaba Q antes de dormirse, tomo su celular y le envío un mensaje a su novia.

**Te amo Rachel, no lo olvides nunca, descansa mi princesa nos vemos mañana y sueña conmigo por favor –Q**

_Segundos después_

**Yo también te amo, te extraño tanto amor, descansa y obvio que soñare contigo siempre lo e hecho espero que tu también-R**

Como siempre todas las mañanas Q y R llegaban juntas al colegio, la rubia tomaba de la mano a su novia marcando el terreno y dejándoles a todos en claro que esa morena era suya, asi caminaban por los pasillos enamoradas sin importarles lo que los demás piensen a Rachel le encantaba que su novia fuera posesiva con ella la hacia sentir segura.

Llegaron a la entrada de la sala de Rachel y Quinn se despidio con un beso tierno en los labios de su novia, un beso que la morena retuvo por un largo rato haciéndolo mas apasionado, luego de eso se separaron y Quinn espero que su chica entrara a la sala, pero vio algo extraño, habia una alumna nueva en la sala que miro fijamente a Rachel , ella conocia esa mirada, era de la misma forma que Finn miraba a su chica cuando la conoció y ahora tenia a una extraña mirando a su Rachel de la misma manera.

No le diría nada a Rachel hasta no estar segura de lo que vio, podría ser solo su imaginación pero no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta que no averigüe quien era esa chica que estaba en la sala.

Llego la hora del Club Glee y todos estaban esperando a su profesor Shuester. Quinn, Rachel, Santana y Brittany se sentaban juntas como siempre.

Cuando su profesor llego no lo hizo solo.

-¡! Chicos hoy se nos integra una compañera espero que logren integrarla ¡!-dijo el profesor y todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a su nueva compañera, era una morena alta de ojos azules con unos labios hermosos y una figura espectacular, todos la saludaron y le dieron la bienvenida excepto Quinn ya que reconoció a esa chica, no podia creer que fuera la misma que estaba mirando a su novia ahora si que ella estaba en sus terrenos y no podía descuidarse, pero Santana miraba a la chica nueva como tratando de responderse alguna pregunta, que ella misa se había echo en su mente.

-¡! Santana ¿Qué pasa?¡!- le pregunta Quinn a su amiga.

-¡! Fabray no se, pero no tienes que confiar en ella¡!- le dice la latina a su amiga que tenia cara de preocupación-¡! Quinn mírala ¡!-dijo S y la rubia obedeció y otra vez la chica había pozado su mirada en Rachel-¡! ¿y esta que se trae con mi novia que la mira tanto?¡! – dijo la rubia tratando de calmarse para no levantar la voz-¡! Quinn no te preocupes que Berry no la esta mirando ¡!- dijo Santana trantando de que su amiga no se levante a golpear a la chica nueva- ¡! Hey ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿ o no te piensas presentar?¡!- pregunto Santana con tono serio haciendo que la chica nueva la mirara fijamente- ¡! Oh si discúlpenme todos, soy Amelia Montero mucho gusto ¡!- dijo la nueva.

Santana quedo sorprendida, y se río por lo que había descubierto, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-¡! Eres latina ¿verdad?¡! dijo Santana haciendo que todos los chicos las miraran a ambas.

-¡! Oh mi dios tenemos otra como Santana ¡!- exclamo Kurt llevándose las manos al rostro.

_**Es mi primera historia espero que les guste, si ustedes quieren la sigo, disculpen las faltas.**_

_**Que pasara con la chica nueva? Sera que le gusto Rachel? Mmm puede ser quien sabe eso se explicara en otro capitulo si es que les gusta. Saludos y gracias por leer**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen__._

-¡! Si, soy latina, ¿algún problema con eso?¡!- al escuchar la respuesta los chicos quedaron asombrados.

Kurt le tenia un poco de susto a las latinas, con lo que conocía de Santana, tenia una imagen de que estas chicas eran bravas y de temer, Santana López daba miedo cuando se enojaba , ya tenerla a ella en el grupo del club glee debes en cuando temía por su vida, ahora que se sumaba otra niña con esas características estaba pensando sinceramente en tomar clases de defensa personal o especializarse en alguna disciplina para defenderse o simplemente aumentar su velocidad para salir corriendo por vida.

A Santana le molesto un poco la forma en que la chica le respondió, así que la miro fijamente a los ojos esperando a que ella baje la mirada, pero eso no pasó, todo lo contrario se armo una guerra de miradas, ambas se desafiaban a quien cedía primero, pero fueron interrumpidas por el profesor.

-¡! Santana creo que eres la indicada para ayudar a integrar a Amelia al grupo, y enseñarle lo que se hace aquí, ¿que te parece?¡-

¡! Que la integre su abuela, yo no soy niñera ¡!- respondió Santana de forma brusca, y ya para ese momento Kurt estaba apunto de tener una crisis de pánico.

¡! Si Santana no quiere, yo puedo ayudarla profesor ¡!- y todos se voltearon a mirar a Rachel que se había ofrecido, pero había una persona que la miraba con el seño fruncido y moviendo la cabeza en negación, y esa era su chica.

¡! No se preocupe profesor yo me encargare de Amelia y Rachel tu no te metas en esto que tienes que preocuparte de otra persona ¡!- respondió Santana mirando a Rachel y Quinn para hacerle entender a la morena de quien se estaba refiriendo.

¡!Santy¡!- susurro la tierna Britt- ¡! Dime ¡!- Amelia me da un poco de susto, me la e encontrado varias veces en los pasillos y siempre me mira de arriba a bajo¡!- la rubia trataba de decirlo lo mas bajito que podía, le daba terror que la nueva la escuchara.

¡! San, ¿que tal si es carnívora y me quiere comer, o si es un zombi y quiere comernos a todos?, Me parece que tiene hambre cuando mira a Rachel y me mira a mi, Santy por favor no me dejes sola ¡!-

Santana ya estaba enfurecida por lo que le había dicho su chica, obviamente la nueva no era carnívora ni un zombi pero de que le esta echando ojo a su rubia y Berry, eso ya era demasiado evidente, tenia que decírselo a Quinn pero al parecer esta ya se habría percatado de aquello.

-¡! Britt no te preocupes ella no te hará nada, yo te cuidare ¡!- _mas le vale que no se atreva._

-¡! Y ¿Cuál es tu gracia Amelia?- pregunta Quinn mirándola fijamente

-¡! Bueno muchachos ella me demostró que canta muy bien tiene una voz hermosa, Amelia ¿por favor cántale a los chicos para que puedan escucharte!¡- pidió el profesor tomando asiento.

-¡! Ee ss si, no hay problema, no se si les guste pero suelo cantar lírica, les cantare memories¡!- Amelia se sintió un poco avergonzada por el echo de tener que cantar delante de chicos que no conocía.

-¡! ¿Sr. Usted puede tocar la melodía por favor?¡!- le entrego una hoja con las partituras al pianista.

-¡! Por supuesto, para eso estoy ¡!- y el hombre comenzó a tocar.

_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory?_

_She is smiling alone_

_In the lamplight_

_The withered leaves collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan_

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_Life was beautiful then_

_I remember_

_The time I knew what happiness is_

_Let the memory live again_

_Every street lamp_

_Seems to beat_

_A fatalistic warning_

_Someone mutters_

_And a street lamp gutters_

_And soon it will be morning_

_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in_

_When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin_

_Burnt out ends of smokey days_

_The stale cold smell of morning_

_The street lamp dies_

_Another night is over_

_Another day is dawning_

_Touch me, it's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with my memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me_

_You'll understand what happiness is_

_Look a new day has begun... _

La canción era bellísima y todos estaban sorprendidos por la voz de Amelia, al parecer ella era una mezzosoprano.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir menos Santana y Quinn.

-¡! Hay que reconocer que cantas bien Amelia ¡!- dijo mercedes animando a Kurt para que este dijera algo.

-¡! Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mercedes, Amelia eres sorprendente ¡!- agrego Kurt.

Amelia agradeció sus compañeros y tomo asiento, Rachel estaba asombrada por la voz de la chica y la canción le era conocida. Quinn noto la cara que tenia su chica y no le gusto mucho, sabia que Amelia había sorprendido a su novia.

-¡! Ya Rach quita esa cara que no es para tanto ¡!- Quinn no sabia como disimular sus celos que se le estaban escapando por los poros.

-¡! ¿Como quieres que no me sorprenda? ¿A caso no escuchaste su voz? Canta muy bien, y es diferente a los registro de nosotros, va hacer un buen aporte al grupo ¿no crees?

Quinn prefirió no decir nada, no quería discutir con ella.

-¡!Amelia cantas muuuyyy bien¡!- dijo Puck-¡! Se me paro todo!¡-

-¡!PUUUCKKK¡!- gritaron los chicos al escuchar las barbaridades que dice su compañero.

-¡! ¿Que? ¿Qué tiene? Si es verdad se me pararon todos los pelos, ustedes son los mal pensados, sucios de mente ¡!- dijo riéndose a carcajada el joven.

-¡! Te salvas por que no esta Lauren, pero espera a que yo le diga ¡!-

-¡! No no no , no le digas por favor Santana, paz, hago cualquier cosa pero no le digas nada, por tu madre, por tu vida no le digas nada!¡- Puck se arrepintió de haber echo el comentario.

-¡! Lo voy a pensar ¡!- dijo Santana poniendo cara de victoria.

La hora del club glee había terminado, Quinn y Rachel se dirigían a su vehiculo, pero la rubia tenia que hacerle una pregunta a su novia que se le estaba rondando hace rato por su mente.

-¡! ¿Porque te ofreciste para ayudar a Amelia? ¡!

-¡! Fue solo para evitar que Santana la matara, creo que a ella no le gusto mucho la presencia de Amelia y sinceramente amor yo quiero ir a las regionales y no a un funeral ¡!-

-¡! Y … a ti … ¿te gusto?-

-¡! Mmm, me gusto mucho su voz , pero no físicamente si a eso t refieres, es bonita lo reconozco, tiene una mezcla ente Megan Fox y Adrian Lima, pero yo tengo a mi diosa griega que me deslumbra con solo mirarla.

Al escuchar esa respuesta Quinn se sintió mas tranquila, y Rachel comenzó a acercarse a la rubia despacio, tomándola de la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo para darle un tierno beso, con un movimiento Rachel dejo a Quinn de espalda contra la puerta del auto, acorralándola, apretando un poco mas los cuerpos, la rubia comenzó a instesificar el beso, tomo el rostro de la morena y se separo por un momento de ella mirándola a los ojos-¡! Rach amor, desde ayer que no he podido hacerte el amor y sinceramente lo necesito ahora ya!¡-

-¡!bebe, estamos en el estacionamiento ¡!- aunque Rachel no lo dijera ella estaba sintiendo la misma desesperación que Quinn, también la necesitaba.

-¡! Vamos a mi casa ¡!-

-¡! Ok vamos , pero antes dame un beso que me dure todo el camino¡!- Rachel se volvia loca con los besos de su chica.

-¡!¿ Pueden dejar de comportarse así en el colegio?¡!- dijo alguien detrás de las chicas, y estas voltearon a ver quien fue el que se atrevió a interrumpirlas. _Quién mas que Finn, maldito sea- _pensó Rachel

-¡! ¿Que rayos quieres Finn?- pregunta la morena molesta ya que no era la primera vez que el muchacho las molestaba y ya se estaba tornando desagradable.

-¡! A ti, ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta? Lo tuyo con Quinn es una tontería, lo nuestro Rach era real.

-¡! Juro que si no te largas de aquí te dejo estéril de un solo golpe ¡!- dijo Quinn colocándose entre Finn y Rachel.

Finn se puso firme delante de la rubia.

-¡! Ya te he tenido bastante paciencia Finn pero te estas pasando de la raya, Rachel es mi novia ya supéralo ¡!-

-¡! Rachel entiende que Quinn no vale la pena, yo si y te quiero a mi lado ¡!-

Rachel saco a Quinn del centro y se puso ella enfrente del muchacho.

-¡! No se si eres estupido o si te afecta la altura, búscate a alguien a quien le intereses Finn o por lo menos soporte tu estupidez, entiende que yo amo a Quinn y que no la voy a dejar solo porque tu andes haciendo berrinches, no me interesas y ¿sabes que mas? Tenía pensado invitarte a mi matrimonio con Quinn, pero ahora no quiero ver ni tu sombra, lamentablemente te seguiré viendo en el colegio.

Finn trago saliva, no pensó que escucharía eso de la boca Rachel, Quinn por su parte no sabia si podría aguantarse hasta llegar a su casa para hacerle el amor a su chica, ya que lo ultimo que había dicho Rachel despertó mas la necesidad que sentía.

-¡! ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Otra vez molestando Finn?- grito Puck que venia acercándose con su novia Lauren.

-¡! Si, Puck, aquí esta de nuevo haciendo pataletas por favor llévatelo de aquí ¡!-dijo Rachel molesta.

-¡! Finn lárgate de aquí, no quiero golpearte ¡!- Puck se puso entre Rachel y Finn

-¡! Yo no tengo ningún problema en golpearlo ¡!- agrego Lauren

-¡! Esta bien me voy ¡!-Finn se alejo al ver que ya no tenia nada que hacer alli y ante las amenazas de Lauren era mejor escapar.

Las chicas le agradecieron a Puck y a su Novia, fueron de gran ayuda.

-¡! Me van a disculpar pero necesito llevar a mi novia a mi cama ¡!-

-!¡ asi se habla, se nota que has a aprendido algo de mi Quinny jajajaja!¡-

- ¡! Ya cállate Puck, nos vemos Lauren ¡!-

Las chicas ya iban camino a casa cuando Quinn decidió hacerle otra pregunta a su novia.

-¡!¿amor? ¿es verdad lo que le dijiste a Finn? Eso de casarnos ¡!- _di que si por favor _

-¡! Quinn, yo quiero todo contigo, un futuro, una familia, claro solo si tu quieres ¡!- _talvez voy muy rápido, ¿y si ella no ha pensado en eso?_

-¡!princesa yo me casaría ahora mismo contigo, te amo tanto que no me imagino una vida sin ti!¡- _estamos muy conectadas, espero que esto sea una señal para lo que quiero hacer._

Cuando llegaron a casa por fin, se encontraron con Judy la mama de Quinn.

-¡!¿Rachel cariño como estas? Que bueno verte ¡!-

-¡!muy bien señora Fabray ¡!- pero la conversación fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-¡! Mama después conversan, tienes que ir a trabajar, Rachel ¿espérame arriba por favor?

-¡! oh claro amor, un gusto verla ¡!- _¿Por qué no me deja conversar con mi suegra?_

Rachel subió a la habitación y Quinn quedo a solas con su madre.

-¡! Mami ¿trajiste lo que te encargue dime que si por favor¡!-

- ¡! Si hija tranquila aquí lo tengo ¡!- la mujer le paso una cajita negra a Quinn y esta lo abrió para verificar que era lo que ella había encargado.

-¡! Muchas gracias mama, gracias por apoyarme en esto te quiero mucho ¡!-

-¡! No me agradezcas, eres mi hija y yo estaré siempre cuando me necesites, y mas te vale que ella acepte, ya me voy suerte con eso hija después me cuentas ¡!-

Quinn iba subiendo las escaleras pero estaba nerviosa- _vamos Quinn Fabray, tu puedes, tu eres valiente, y si dice que no lo seguiremos intentado, vamos Quinn que no te tiemblen las piernas, Dios eso es patético, ¿Cómo diablos no me puedo tranquilizar?_

Por fin la rubia pudo llegar a su habitación y cerro la puerta poniéndose de frente a ella respirando lo mas profundo que podía, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió los brazos de Rachel abrazándola con fuerza haciendo que voltee.

Quinn miro fijamente los ojos de su novia, tomando el bello rostro entre sus manos, le encantaba observar cada detalle de sus ojos, cada línea en sus pupilas, ese color chocolate la hacían perder la noción del tiempo, esos labios rojos intensos, la llamaban a besarlos y ella obedecía.

Rachel miraba esos ojos verdes que tenían una pincelada de miel, siempre descubría algo nuevo, esa mirada que su novia le daba la desnudaba y ella sentía que Quinn podía ver su alma, la piel de su novia era la mas hermosa que había conocido en su vida, su aroma era lo mejor que existía en este mundo y sus besos oh dios sus besos, nunca tendría palabras para describir lo que sentía cuando sus labios se juntaban.

Fueron caminando hacia la cama sin despegar sus labios, era un beso tierno pero lleno de amor, Rachel se sentó en la cama y Quinn se acomodo a su lado, el beso comenzó hacer mas profundo, sus lenguas estaban rozando con necesidad, las manos de la rubia empujaron suavemente el cuerpo de la morena indicándole que se acostara, y Quinn se sitúo encima de su novia, su mano se deslizo por la cintura de Rachel acariciándola lentamente, la morena empezó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de la rubia tratando de subir la polera del uniforme de porrista que traía la capitana, cuando toco la piel de su novia suspiro al lograr escuchar un suave gemido de su chica, Quinn estaba subiendo la falda de la morena, acariciando sus muslos, -¿puedo sacarte el uniforme? Necesito sentir tu calor- si, tú puedes desnudarme cuando quieras, pero déjame quitarte tu falda-

Quinn se acomodo sobre sus piernas y desabrocho la falda de su chica deslizándola rápidamente fuera del cuerpo de su novia – listo ya me la quitaste ahora déjame liberarte de ese uniforme-

Rachel tomo el control de la situación, con un movimiento rápido ella estaba encima de Quinn quitándole la falda y luego la parte de arriba del uniforme, la tenia como a ella le gustaba desnuda, podía apreciar la suavidad de la piel de la rubia, su aroma que despertaba sus instintos, comenzó a besar el abdomen de su novia suavemente, era algo que le encantaba hacer, sentir la firmeza de su cuerpo trabajado, sus manos llegaron a los pechos de Quinn y jugaron con ellos, luego subió para besar en los labios a su chica que estaba desesperada por mas contacto- Rach por favor quítate la ropa- la morena obedeció y al instante estaban las dos desnudas.

Rachel puso una de sus piernas en el centro de Quinn moviéndola para excitar a su chica aun mas, Quinn sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y su respiración era pesada, llevo sus manos al trasero de Rachel y lo acaricio tan fuerte que la morena gimió de placer, pero ella no daba mas tenia la pierna de de su chica jugando con su intimidan y trataba de hacer lo mismo con su pierna, pero quería mas, quería sentirla dentro de ella- Rach, yo empiezo- y Rachel no se dio cuenta cuando tenia a Quinn encima de ella besándola con desesperación , sintió la mano de la rubia bajar por su abdomen mientras su centro se humedecía,- por dios amor hazlo ya, te necesito- la rubia dejo de besarla y bajo hasta la entrepiernas de la morena, le dio una ultima mirada a los ojos y luego de eso comenzó a rozar su lengua en la clítoris de su chica, introdujo dos dedos en el interior y comenzó a jugar dentro de ella, -QUINNNN oh … diosssssss.. te amo bebe- Rachel estaba llegando a su limite muy rápido, su novia era muy buena haciéndole el amor, ella sentía como los dedos de Quinn entraban y salían golpeando fuertemente con la palma- Rach amor dime que me amas- la rubia le susurro en el oído a su chica que se había perdido en el placer – te amo Quinn, te .. te amo demasiado- ¿quieres mas? Dímelo- Quinn tenía a Rachel como le gustaba en el punto exacto para poder dar el último toque- Quinn…amor…más- y la rubia procedió a colocar un tercer dedo aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza, colocando un beso con deseo en los labios de su chica. Rachel se tenso y sintió que su cuerpo ya no le respondía, la rubia la abrazo para hacerla sentir protegida- eres mía Rachel-

Cuando Rachel se recupero se puso encima de Quinn- ahora es mi turno de hacerte mia- Quinn con solo escuchar eso sintió que ya iba a terminar Rachel bajo hasta la intimidad de la rubia y rozo su lengua, introdujo dos dedos dentro de Quinn- Rach..Rachel mmmm amor- la rubia sentía una de las manos de la morena subir hasta sus pechos y acariciarlos, ella tomo la mano de su chica apretándola aun mas contra su pecho- Rachel bésame por favor- la morena subió y coloco un beso con pasión, sus dedos aun seguían en la intimidad de Quinn, y la morena agrego un tercer dedo y puso mas fuerza en los movimientos – aaaahhh rachhhh- la rubia estaba llegando, Rachel lo sabia- eres mía, completamente mía por siempre- le susurro a la rubia al oído y Quinn acabo en los dedos de su chica.

Después de un buen momento en que estuvieron abrazadas, mirándose, Quinn tomo valor para hacer lo que tenia pensado.

Se puso fuera de la cama y se arrodillo buscando algo en su chaqueta, cuando encontró lo que había buscado se pudo frente de Rachel y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-¡! Rachel yo se que somos jóvenes, pero tomémoslo como un compromiso a futuro cuando salgamos del colegio ¡!-

-¡!¿de que hablas?¡!-_¿será lo que me estoy imaginando?_

-¡! Rachel Berry ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo después de que salgamos del colegio, es decir te comprometerías conmigo?- _por favor que diga que si, mi corazón esta latiendo demasiado rápido y ya me estoy asustando._

-¡! Amor, claro que si, obvio, si, si quiero ¡!-

Quinn tomo la mano de su novia y puso un anillo en su dedo, era señal de que estaba comprometida- oye espérame, eso no se vale, yo estoy marcada y tu no- Rachel interrumpió el momento- yo quiero que todos sepan que también estas comprometida- Rach amor, por suerte mi mama se percato de ese detallito y me trajo un anillo a mi, así que si no te molesta ¿me pondrías el anillo?- Quinn te amo, y ahora estas marcada, ahora me perteneces- las chicas se abrazaron y se dieron muchos besos de amor, ahora iban a luchar para tener un futuro y todo lo demás pero juntas.

El hermoso momento fue interrumpido por el celular de Quinn que había recibido un mensaje.

-**Quinn tenemos que hablar, es acerca de Amelia- **S

**-¿Qué pasa con ella?-**Q

**- no me gusta y creo que deberíamos hablar- **S

**- ok mañana hablamos y creo que se porque no te gusta a mi tampoco me agrada la nueva-**Q

**- bien nos vemos saluda a Berry-**S

**En los pensamientos de Amelia que se encontraba en otro lugar**

_Diablos esa chica era hermosa, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí otra vez? Me la recuerda tan__to, necesito tenerla nuevamente, quiero admirarla, quiero que me mire y que me hable da lo mismo que este con esa chica rubia, yo la quiero para mí y voy hacer lo necesario para estar con Rachel Berry._

Saludos a los que leyeron la historia por favor disculpen la demora

Gracias por los comentarios

Eve


	3. Chapter 3

-¡!¿ que pasa Santana? Ya suelta lo que me tienes que decir ¡!-

-¡! Quinn te lo dije ayer, quiero hablar de Amelia ¡!-

-¡! Mmm no entiendo porque tendríamos que hablar de ella¡!-

-¡! Oh maldición Quinn a ti hay que explicártelo todo, hasta Britt en su inocencia pura se dio cuenta ¡!-

-¡! Santana por favor ve al grano ¡!-

-¡! Esta bien, creo que Amelia le esta echando ojo a Rachel y a Brittany, no estoy cien por ciento segura pero todos mis sentidos apuntan a ello ¡!-

-¡! Haber espera, ¿ me estas diciendo que hay una chica que esta interesada en mi novia?¡!-

-¡! Enserio Quinn me estas asustando,¿ dejaste tu cerebro en casa? Si quieres te hago un dibujito ¡!-

-¡! Ya para Santana, no soy tan tonta, solo que me pillaste con lo que me acabas de decir¡!-

-¡! ¿Osea que no te diste cuenta? ¡!-

-¡! Si si me di cuenta de que ella miraba demasiado a Rach pero no había pensado en lo que tu me dices ¡!-

-¡! ¿Y ella tu novia en donde esta? ¡!-

-¡! Rach todavía no sale de su clase ¡!-

-¡! Quinn que.. ¿que rayos llevas en tu dedo? ¡!-

-¡! Es es un anillo ¿ que acaso nunca los has visto?¡!-

-¡! ¿No me digas que..? o por dios no me lo puedo creer¡!-

-¡! ¿Qué? ¿ que tiene? Es un compromiso entre ella y yo, ¿tu no lo harías con Britt?¡!-

-¡! No estamos hablando de Britt y yo, pero bueno mientras estés bien con Rachel te apoyo ¡!-

-¡! Bueno asi me aseguro que se den cuenta que ella esta comprometida conmigo ¡!-

-¡! Dudo mucho que Amelia se detenga solo por un anillo ¡!-

-¡! Y ¿Britt?

-¡!¿ que pasa con ella?¡!-

-¡! Solo que ella no tiene ningún símbolo para espantar a los pájaros que la rodean¡!-

-¡! No creo que haga falta, pero me pongo furiosa con solo pensar que esa chica la mira ¡!-

-¡! Tenemos que hacer algo Santana, yo no quiero que mi relación corra algun riesgo por culpa de alguien que no conozco ¡!-

-¡! Lo se Quinn pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que veamos alguna señal de parte de Amelia y ten por seguro que no me detendré a partirle la cara, ya tengo ganas de desquitarme con alguien ¡!-

-¡!¿señal dices tu? ¿Asi como la que estoy viendo ahora en este instante?¡!-

-¡!¿A que te refieres?¡!-

-¡! Santana voltea a ver ahora ¡!-

Ambas chicas estaban en sus casilleros cuando miraron la señal a la que Quinn se referia, a lo lejos estaba una Brittany de espaldas a su casillero con una mirada que reflejaba un poco de susto y asombro, junto a ella una latina que no era Santana, le susurraba algo al oido mientras la acorralaba con su cuerpo.

Santana no duro ni 2 segundos mirando la situación y camino hacia ellas dejándole sus cuadernos a su amiga.

-¡! Esto no esta nada bien, Santana le va a partir la cara ¡!-

-¡! ¿a que te refieres amor? ¿Qué pasa con Santana?¡!- Rachel llegaba en el mejor momento

-¡! Oh Rach me asustaste, ee Santana fue hablar con Amelia ¡!-_espero que hable solamente, no me quiero meter en peleas de latinas_

Santana tomo del brazo a Amelia separándola bruscamente de su chica y se puso frente a frente con ella.

-¡! Tu y yo vamos hablar en el baño ahora ¡!- Santana se llevo a la chica del brazo dejando a todos extrañados por su actitud.

Quinn junto con Rachel se acercaron a Brittany que no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¡! ¿Brittany a donde fueron Santana y Amelia? ¡!-

-¡! No se Quinn creo que al baño ¿crees que debería ir?¡!-

-¡! Rachel voy a ver que sucede con estas dos, no quiero que se maten quédate con Britt¡!- _maldición voy a tener que separarlas si se están peleando_

-¡! Quinn, Rachel y yo también iremos ¡!-

-¡! Rach tu y britt se quedaran fuera de todo esto no quiero que algún manotazo perdido les llegue a ustedes, escuchen lo que escuchen no entren al baño ¡!-_ yo conozco bien a Santana y se que sus golpes duelen demasiado, creo que le puedo hacer cuerpo ella_-¡! Por ultimo amor si ves a Lauren dile que entre al baño por favor ¡!- _tal vez con ella si pueda separarlas espero que se aparezca por acá, por favor que no se estén peleando, Santana aguántate _

Mientras tanto en el baño

-¡! ¿Qué rayos te pasa con Brittany?¡!-

-¡! Nada solo le estaba hablando ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?¡!-

-¡! ¿ Que si tengo algún problema? Claro que si, ella es mi novia y no permito que te le acerques ¿te queda claro? ¡!-

-¡! Ups parece que los celos te están matando Santana López ¡!-

- ¡! Mira tu no me simpatizas, así que mantente lejos de ella ¡!-

-¡! Y ¿ si no lo hago que?¡!-

-¡! No quieres saberlo Amelia, pero tu vida en McKinley será peor que el infierno ¡!-

-¡! No te tengo miedo Santana has lo que quieras pero no me voy a alejar de ella solo porque tu lo digas, es una chica muy guapa y pretendo hacerme su amiga ¡!-

-¡! ¿ y que hay con Berry? ¿ ella te gusta o solo quieres ser su "amiga"?¡!-

-¡! Tengo otra clase de interés con Rachel Berry pero no lo voy a discutir contigo López ¡!-

-¡! Me aburriste ¡!-

Santana empuja fuertemente a la chica hacia una de las paredes, pero esta no se afligió de dolor, Amelia se separa de la superficie y le responde de la misma forma a Santana que rebota en una de las puertas de los servicios.

-¡! ¿eso es todo lo que puede Santana López? Vaya creo que me imagine que serias mas ruda ¡!-

Santana la tomo por unos de sus brazos y la llevo de frente hacia la pared, tomado la cabeza de Amelia para mantenerla apegada de la superficie.

-¡! Mira Amelia no despiertes el demonio que llevo dentro te lo advierto, en este momento me estoy conteniendo ¡!-

-¡! ¿si? No me digas ¡!-

Amelia se safo de las manos de Santana y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que esta se agachara por el dolor, pero rápidamente se recupero dándole un golpe en la cara a Amelia y todo se transforma en manotazos, de tanto Santana se decide en dar un puñetazo pero lo izo con la mano izquierda cosa que no acostumbra hacer por suerte, porque Amelia se aleja antes de recibir el golpe y este fue a parar justo en la cara de una rubia que estaba entrando al baño en ese momento.

-¡! Quinn que.. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?¡!

-¡! Maldita sea Santana me partiste la cara oh por dios mi labio ¡!-

- ¡! Bueno esto ya no es asunto mío nos vemos luego López¡!- y Amelia se marcha del baño

- a donde crees que te vas Amelia, esto no termina aquí¡!-

-¡! Déjala que se vaya Santana por favor ya detente, pareciera que tuviste sexo y no una pelea¡!-

-¡! ¿ de que hablas Quinn? Por favor no digas estupideces? ¡!-

-¡! SANTANA YA PARA POR FAVOR, ya hablaste con ella, y la golpeaste, por cierto también me golpeaste a mi por si no te acuerdas ¡!- _grita Quinn_

-¡! No fue mi intención, lo siento, agradece que fue con la izquierda, ¿ te duele mucho?¡!-

-¡! Bastante, aunque algo me decía que no debía entrar ¡!- _rayos yo vi el golpe y no pude hacerme a un lado_

-¡! Quinn hay que conseguirte una bolsa con hielo ¡!-

-¡! ¿Quinn, Santana? ¿ que paso?¡!- entran Rachel y Brittany al baño

-¡! Berry perdón pero golpeé a Quinn sin querer lo siento enserio ¡!-

-¡! ¿Quinn? ¿te duele? o se esta inflamando un poco tu labio amor, Santana, Britt vayan a buscar una bolsa de hielo por favor¡!-

Ambas chicas salieron del baño, era hora de que ellas hablaran de lo que había pasado.

-¡! San ¿Qué paso? ¡!-

-¡! Nada amor, no te preocupes ¡!-

-¡! Santy no me mientas, te vi muy enojada con Amelia, además te la llevaste al baño ¡!-

-¡! Britt solo tenia que hablar con ella, nada mas, por ahora solo vamos por la bendita bolsa de hielo ¡!-

-¡! ¿ fue por mi culpa?¡!-

-¡! Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿sabes? Te amo ¡!-

-¡! San yo también te amo demasiado ¡!-

-¡! Tengo planeado algo para la tarde así que evita salir con tu madre por hoy ¡!-

- ¡! ¿ que es? Dime, dime, dime ¡!-

-¡! No seas curiosa, espérame aquí afuera voy a pedir la bolsa ¡!-

Las chicas llegaron con la bolsa de hielo para la pobre Quinn que las estaba esperando junto con Rachel en el baño.

Llego la hora del club Glee, todos los jóvenes estaban esperando dentro del salón al profesor, menos Amelia que aun no llegaba.

-¡! Hola muchachos, que bueno que vinieron todos.. e me falta alguien ¿ donde esta Amelia? ¿aun no llega?¡!-

-¡! No profesor aun no la hemos visto llegar, a menos que Santana la haya matado ¡!- dijo Kurt haciendo mención de los rumores que corrían por los pasillos

-¡! Disculpe el atraso profesor Shuester, tuve un pequeño problema con mi moto ¡!- Amelia acababa de entrar al salón, los chicos la miraban de arriba abajo, debían reconocer que en todo el colegio no había una chica con el estilo de ella, unos jeans ajustados , combinados con una chaqueta de cuero negra, tenia la apariencia de una mujer ruda pero al llegar a sus ojos se podía ver a alguien que acababa de llorar, alguien quien estaba sufriendo por dentro, pero de eso solo se dio cuenta el curioso Kurt.

-¡! Muy bien Amelia pasa, no hay problema ¡!- La joven se sentó lo mas alejada posible de sus compañeros, pero se gano la mirada del joven mas sensible de la clase y ella se dio cuenta.

-¡! Deja de mirarme…. Por favor ¡!-

-¡! Oh lo siento Amelia no fue mi intención, ¿estas bien?¡!- Kurt se acerco a su lado para tratar de averiguar lo que le estaba pasando a la muchacha, algo le decía que ella no era tan mala como aparentaba.

-¡! Kurt no tengo nada en contra tuya pero por favor déjame tranquila ¡!- Amelia solo quería concentrarse en la clase y ese muchacho no la dejaba

-¡! Chicos quiero proponerles algo nuevo, algo un poco mas desenfrenado, rebeldía, demostrar que no solo somos un grupo de románticos ¡!- el hombre parecía un poco emocionado por lo que decía.

-¡! ¿A que se refiere con eso profesor Shuester? ¡!-

-¡! Rachel yo quiero que ustedes saquen el rock Star que llevan dentro, ya lo han hecho antes cuando compitieron hombres contra mujeres, ustedes cantaron muy bien

Livin' On A Prayer de Bon Jovi, pero esta vez será diferente, yo elegiré las parejas y no me discutan ¡!-

El profesor comenzó a sacar los papelitos en donde escribió los nombres, los muchachos estaban muy satisfechos con la pareja que les habían tocado ya que estaban acostumbrados a cantar juntos, pero se formo una nueva pareja, Amelia le toco cantar junto a Kurt, eso seria algo interesante de ver.

-¡! Chicos quiero que se la jueguen, quiero vestimenta, que logren interpretar una canción de Rock con el alma, hay muchas canciones que pueden sacar nuestros mejores recuerdos y yo se que ustedes van a encontrar la suya ¡!-

-¡! ¿ y que pasa con la pareja que gane? ¡!-

-¡! Buena pregunta Finn, podrán elegir la canción para a competencia regional de este año, entre las 3 que debemos cantar así que espero lo mejor de ustedes, ah y no se olviden que cuentan con un buen grupo de músicos ¡!-

Los muchachos comenzaron a conversar y a ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos para poder organizar sus ensayos y que canciones elegirían. Kurt trato de acercarse a su compañera.

-¡! Eee.. Amelia nos queda poco tiempo de clases en este momento, asi que nos tendremos que poner de acuerdo en donde nos juntaremos, quiero que cantemos lo que tu digas, sinceramente creo que tu sabes mas de Rock que yo ¡!- _espero que no me golpee _

La joven solo miro al techo y suspiro, claramente no tenia ningunas ganas de hablar.

-¡! Kurt, hablemos mañana ¿te parece? En la hora de almuerzo, ahora no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie lo siento ¡!-

-¡! Entiendo, mañana hablamos Amelia ¡!- _es un gran avance_

Luego de salir de McKinley todos se fueron a sus casas, Santa quería pasar una linda tarde con Brittany así que se la llevo a un bello parque en donde había un pequeño lago, con suficientes patos como para volver loca a su Britt.

-¡! Santy, Santy, mira patitos bebe, que emoción ¡!-

-¡! Amor son bellos, pero ayúdame a poner nuestras cosas para hacer nuestro picnic ¡!-

-¡! Oh si claro ¡!- la rubia obedeció pero sin quitarles los ojos a sus patitos

Después de un rato sentadas abrazándose, Santana sentía la necesidad de preguntarle acerca de Amelia.

-¡! ¿Britt? ¡!-

-¡! Mmm¡!-

-¡! ¿Qué te dijo Amelia? Cuando estaban en los casilleros ¡!- _Santana odiaba recordar esa escena pero tenia que saber que hacia Amelia tan cerca de su novia_

-¡! Me estaba pidiendo para que le enseñara a bailar, creo que no se le da mucho el baile, que era muy vergonzoso pedírselo a los demás, pero no alcance a responderle porque tu te la llevaste ¡!-

-¡! Oh claro, ¿y que piensas hacer?¡!- _esto es demasiado extraño, ¿ Amelia tenia vergüenza? Aquí hay gato encerrado_

-¡! Le voy a decir que si, tu sabes que si puedo ayudar a alguien con lo del baile lo hago¡!-

-¡! Esta bien amor, por ahora cambiemos de tema, ¿me quieres? ¡!-

-¡! Claro que si, te amo Santy, gracias por esta tarde tan linda a tu lado ¡!-

Ambas chicas se unieron en un beso profundo, apasionado, estaban acostadas sobre una mantita a orillas del pequeño lago, el sol aun alumbraba era una tarde preciosa que acompañaba a la perfección al amor que se estaban expresando las chicas, Santana por un momento olvido en donde se encontraban, se puso sobre Brittany que solo se dejo llevar por el momento, la rubia se aferraba con tanta fuerza a la morena haciendo que esta se separe un momento en busca de un poco de aire -¡! Bésame Santy ¡!- logro decir en un susurro, la morena solo obedeció tomando el rostro de su chica con fuerza, ninguna quería soltar a la otra, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que sentían los latidos de sus corazones, Brittany tenia demasiada fuerza como para que su chica pudiese escaparse, pero quería asegurarse y rápidamente la rodeo con sus piernas, Santan estaba simplemente atrapada en el cuerpo de su chica y eso le fascinaba, lentamente la morena bajo unas de sus manos para acariciar las piernas de su chica, estaban sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de la otra, Brittany comenzó subir sus manos debajo de la polera de la morena acariciándola suavemente, era un momento único, una cita perfecta hasta que, la rubia escucho como los patos comenzaban a revolotear frenéticamente en el lago, y se separo de su chica para salvar a sus patitos de un perro que había entrado a jugar en el lago.

-¡! San hay que hacer algo o se los va a comer ¡!- Brittany estaba dispuesta a entrar al lago para enfrentarse con el perro pero fue detenida por su chica.

-¡! No amor yo voy, yo los salvare de ese perro ¡!- _maldito perro del demonio, ¿Cómo puede ser que se le ocurra venir a jugar justo hoy, en mi tarde, en mi cita?_

Santana tuvo que meterse en el lago que por suerte no era muy hondo, logro alejar al perro del lugar y salvar a los patitos del lago, pero sin querer se resbalo cayendo sentada en el agua _-¡! Maldición lo que me faltaba ¡!- _cuando se dio cuenta su chica estaba a su lado ayudándole a ponerse de pie, Brittany no podía ser mas tierna, la puso de pie y le dio un beso tierno lleno de amor, -¡! San gracias por salvar a los patitos, eres mi héroe¡!- Santana haría todo lo que Britt le pidiera si eso la hacia feliz ella lo haría.


	4. Chapter 4

Llego la hora de almuerzo y Kurt estaba dispuesto a entablar una conversación seria con su compañera del Club Glee, se sentó en la mesa en donde ella estaba sentada sola como siempre, Amelia estaba triste, se le veía en los ojos, había algo que esa chica tenia dentro que la estaba haciendo sufrir.

- Hola Amelia, debemos hablar acerca de la canción por favor creo que es momento de ponernos de acuerdo - _no quiero ser imprudente pero tratare de distraerla un poco de lo que le esta pasando _

- Tienes razón es hora de hablar acerca del trabajo dime ¿que tienes pensado?-

- la verdad es que nada, como ya te dije antes no se mucho de rock y pensé que tu podrías tener alguna idea-

- no se la verdad no me e puesto a pensar en eso-

- ok creo que esto va ser un poco mas difícil de lo que esperaba-

- se me ocurre que talvez podríamos interpretar Phantom of the opera ¿Qué te parece?-

- yo solo he visto la película y no me parece que sea del estilo del Rock-

- Kurt, hay una banda que se llama Nightwish ellos cantan las misma canción de la película, pero la vocalista es una soprano lírica creo que vendría bien y tu tendrías que cantar la parte del bajista Marco Hietala ¿que dices? ¿Aceptas ser el fantasma de la opera?

- muy bien acepto, pero ¿como lo haremos con la vestimenta? Debo ver algún el video de ese grupo para estar mas familiarizado con ellos –

- tienes toda la razón, ¿Qué te parece si después de clases vamos a mi casa? Y hay vemos los videos, escuchamos la canción, y vemos lo de la vestimenta-

- ¿quieres que me suba en tu moto?-

- claro no se como podría llevarte-

-esta bien, pero tendrás que conducir lento- ¿_no me estaré arriesgando demasiado?_

-hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?- Finn se les acerco a los muchachos, al parecer el también tenia curiosidad por Amelia claro no de la misma forma que Kurt

- ¿Qué tal Finn? Con Amelia estábamos hablando del trabajo de Glee-

- supongo que Amelia tiene buenas ideas acerca de ese estilo de música-

- si un poco- Amelia volvía a ser esa persona poco comunicativa, Kurt había logrado harto conversando con ella, pero al parecer no le agradaba mucho Finn, al rato a la mesa se fue integrando Puck y Sam, también querían cruzar palabras con Amelia, pero no lo lograban, el único que podía era Kurt.

- Amelia, ¿que te gusta hacer? Digo en tu tiempo libre- Finn solo queria que esa chica le prestara un poco de atención.

- no mucho- Amelia no miraba a Finn no le interesaba hablar con el

- ¿tienes hermanas?- era el turno de Puck

- no- tampoco lo miro

- ¿que tipo de moto tienes?- Sam había echo una pregunta que talvez tendría mas de una palabra como respuesta

-una Ducati negra ¿Por qué?- bien Sam logro captar un poco de atención de la joven y los demás chicos sentían envidia.

- solo tenía curiosidad, me gustan las chicas que manejan motos-

- a ok- Amelia era de muy pocas palabras.

- ¿es la única que has tenido?- Kurt no tenia idea de motos pero también quería conversar un poco con la joven, el quería conocerla como persona, no como los demás que solo querían acostarse con ella.

- la verdad es que tengo tres, una Ducati ST4 amarilla parecida a la negra, y una Kawasaki deportiva, mi papá me la regalo, cuando quieras te llevo en ella, es roja creo que te gustara Kurt y te puedo enseñar a manejarlas.

- gracias Amelia aceptare encantado- ¿Cómo lograba Kurt entablar una conversación así con Amelia? Los chicos no lo podían creer

-bueno debo irme, Kurt no te olvides, te espero para que vayamos a mi casa-

- nos vemos Amelia- se despidió el joven emocionado por su logro

Los otros chicos interrumpieron a Kurt cuando vieron que la chica se había alejado

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- hablo Puck

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- hacerte amigo de Amelia, esa chica no haba con nadie, a mi ni siquiera me miro, y tu sabes que no hay chica que no caiga rendida a mis encantos

- si Kurt dinos-

- muchachos por favor no se desesperen Amelia solo es amable conmigo y yo con ella, en cambios ustedes se la comen con la mirada, y es una falta de respeto hacia las mujeres y los dejo porque tengo mi siguiente clase adiós- Kurt se marcho orgulloso, sabia que podía hacer algo que ese montón de chicos calientes no podían, entablar una conversación con Amelia.

Amelia caminaba por los pasillos pensando, _Kurt es un buen chico, creo que el y mi hermano podrían ser buenos amigos, diablos ¿Qué estará haciendo Rachel Berry? De seguro debe estar con su novia, desearía estar en el lugar de Quinn ella lo tiene todo, se lo que se siente tener a alguien a quien amar, alguien para dedicarle tu vida, pero ella no sabe lo que es perder ese alguien, necesito pasar este día, talvez emborracharme o salir como loca en mi moto, solo desaparecer por hoy, pero no puedo, dudo mucho que Kurt beba alcohol. _

En otro lugar se encontraban Rachel, Quinn, Santana y Brittany conversando al aire libre.

voy por una botella de agua ¿alguien quiere?-

voy contigo Rachel, Quinn cuida a Santana en mi ausencia por favor-

¿Qué? ¿me van a dejar sola con esta salvaje? Si me vuelve a golpear, Britt será tu culpa eh!-

Quinn Santana ya se disculpo contigo, además amor te ves muy sexy con un golpe en la cara, ya vámonos Britt, chicas volvemos enseguida-

Solo son bromas Santana es como un gatito, yo te la cuido Britt-

Las chicas se alejaron del lugar y Santana debía hablar con su amiga.

perdón por lo del golpe Quinn enserio no fue mi intención-

no te preocupes Santana solo bromeaba, por cierto ¿al final hablaste con Amelia?-

si y se atrevió a decirme que encontraba guapa a mi chica y que tenia un cierto interés por la tuya, y realmente fue por eso que comenzó la pelea-

¿Cómo que interés? –

Si eso, mas no me dijo, pero hay que tener cuidado con ella, o mejor seria que hablaras directamente con Amelia y que te diga que trae con Rachel-

La voy a matar Santana, no me gusta que ella se fije en Rach, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que le interesa? Ella sabe perfectamente que es mi novia-

Tranquila Quinn, no creo que haga algo o si no ya se hubiera acercado a ella-

Mas le vale que no se le acerque, porque va a conocer a Quinn Fabray-

La tarde paso la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban en el estacionamiento conversando entre ellos, Quinn abrazaba por detrás a su Rachel, siempre estaban así mientras Rachel la tomaba por las manos, se acariciaban tiernamente, Quinn le besaba el cuello y la morena se estremecía con cada beso que le daba su chica, ellas no prestaban mucha atención a la conversación del grupo_- te amo-_ susurraba la rubia en el oído de su chica y Rachel sonreía _– te amo mas- _respondía la morena, en ese momento llega Kurt un poco ansioso, parecía que estaba nervioso.

hola chicos- llego saludando muy alegre pero no podía ocultar sus nervios

¿Qué tal Kurt por que estas tan nervioso?- pregunto Brittany ella también lo había notado-

No por nada, eee ¿han visto a Amelia? Quedamos en que nos íbamos a juntar aquí-

No, no la hemos visto, pero debe estar por aquí cerca- respondía Mercedes

Ok, tendré que esperarla, vamos a trabajar en lo de los temas de Rock ¿ustedes como van?-

Esa pregunta fue interrumpida por el sonido de una moto que se acercaba a lo lejos, parecía que venia muy rápido.

oh mi dios, no me digan que Amelia maneja así de rápido- Kurt ya estaba asustado y su cara lo delataba.

No creo que sea ella, pero si lo es, Kurt fue un gusto haberte conocido amigo- Puck estaba riendo por la situación, y como siempre el era bueno bromeando.

No es gracioso, mi vida correrá peligro en una moto-

En ese momento llega alguien en una moto negra a gran velocidad, y hace un pequeño derrape con la moto estacionándose en forma contraria a la que había llegado, los chicos no dejaban de mirar a la persona que se estaba bajando de esa moto, y supieron quien era asta que se quito el casco, por su puesto era Amelia.

Kurt no podía evitar que sus piernas temblaran, nunca se había subido en una moto y ahora estaba apunto de subirse con alguien que parecía temerario.

-Kurt, llego tu hora- Puck no lo podía evitar, era gracioso ver a pobre chico asustado por subirse a una moto, pero tenia que reconocer que Kurt tenia suerte, no le gustan las mujeres pero podía subirse a una ducati con una chica tan bella como era Amelia.

La joven se fue acercando al grupo para encontrarse con su nuevo amigo, y diviso a lo lejos a Rachel, eso la motivo un poco más para acercarse a ellos.

Quinn noto la mirada de Amelia hacia Rachel y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo de forma posesiva, no quería que esa chica estuviera cerca de su novia, no iba a poder sentir las ganas de golpearla si se atrevía a mirar a su chica nuevamente.

Amelia te estaba esperando- Kurt se estaba resignado, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Hola chicos ¿Qué tal?- saludo Amelia un poco mas amable

Ahora estamos mejor que nunca- Puck estaba dispuesto a coquetear un poco con Amelia, ya que Lauren no se encontraba cerca.

Hola Rachel ¿Cómo estas?- miro directamente a los ojos de la morena

Hola Amelia muy bien gracias- Quinn estaba ardiendo en celos, no le gustaba que Amelia mirara a Rachel y menos de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo

Kurt debemos irnos, tenemos que aprovechar la tarde para avanzar con la canción-

Si Amelia, vamos-

¿me llevarías en moto un día de estos?- sin duda Puck no perdía oportunidad

Lo siento Puck, solo llevo a chicas y a Kurt-

Oh claro, esta bien me rindo-

Rachel ¿te gustan las motos?- Amelia miraba nuevamente a Rachel esperando alguna respuesta.

No a MI NOVIA no le gustan las motos- respondió Quinn dispuesta a enfrentarse a la chica, y Rachel solo río al ver la actitud de su novia, era demasiado sexy cuando estaba celosa, la mirada que ponía, la forma en que levantaba su ceja cuando estaba enojada, era muy bella, y sentía mas presión desde los brazos de Quinn alrededor de su cuerpo.

Quinn dice la verdad Amelia, no me gustan las motos, son un peligro y no me subiría a una de ellas por nada del mundo-

Entiendo, pero si algún día cambias de opinión me ofrezco para ser tu primera vez, en moto digo- Quinn se disponía a discutir con Amelia, pero Rachel la detuvo contra su cuerpo.

No Amelia gracias, si llegara a subirme a una moto seria solamente si Quinn la manejara, pero gracias por tu oferta- a Quinn se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, claramente ella había ganado.

esta bien no insisto mas, nos vemos después chicos, cuídate Rachel-

Los jóvenes se despidieron del grupo de chicos, y se dirigieron a la moto, Kurt sentía que estaba sudando más de lo común y Amelia se había dado cuenta de eso.

vamos Kurt te aseguro que no pasara nada-

Amelia por favor ve despacio te lo suplico-

Calma primero que nada ponte el casco-

Cuando ambos estaban arriba de la moto, Kurt se aferro fuertemente a Amelia como un niñito

Kurt si no supiera que eres gay, ya te habría pateado-

Perdón Amelia pero no lo puedo evitar, no corres ningún peligro conmigo, soy gay como tu dijiste-

Esta bien, vamos afírmate-

Amelia arranco la moto y salio del estacionamiento rápidamente, lo único que se escucho de Kurt fue un grito_- ¡!voy a morir ¡!- _los chicos que aun estaban conversando solo rieron al escuchar al pobre de Kurt.

¿porque demonios tiene que coquetear contigo Rachel? – Quinn estaba molesta por lo que había pasado

No se amor, pero no te pongas así, creo que le quedo claro que soy tu novia- Rachel se acomodo mejor para ver a su novia directo a los ojos y besarla suavemente con todo el amor que tenia

Tienes razón amor, además tus primeras veces tienen que ser conmigo y con nadie mas- Quinn volvió a besar a Rachel con pasión tomándola por la cintura

- Quinn hay algo que ice por primera vez contigo y fue lo mejor del mundo- eso hizo que Quinn se sonrojara por completo, sabia a lo que Rachel se refería

- chicas lamento interrumpirlas, pero estamos en el estacionamiento, y creo que es hora de que todos nos vayamos a casa-

Kurt y Amelia llagaban a la casa, el chico parecía un poco pálido por el viaje pero se tranquilizo después de bajarse de la moto.

viste Kurt no había a que tenerle miedo, llegamos sanos y salvos-

Amelia me das un poco de miedo-

Jajajaja vamos Kurt mejor entremos, arréglate un poco tu cabello, quiero presentarte a mis hermanos-

¿Qué? Pero si tu dijiste que no tenias hermanos-

Dije que no tenia hermanas, pero tengo dos hermanos-

Ok ¿estoy bien asi?-

Perfecto-

Los dos entraron a la casa, era muy acogedora por dentro, había varias fotos familiares, era un ambiente bastante tranquilo, se estaban acomodando en la sala cuando llega un chico alto al parecer uno de los hermanos de Amelia, tenían un gran parecido, cabello oscuro, ojos claros, era delgado, Kurt lo quedo mirando.

-Kurt el es mi hermano Javier, Javier el es Kurt un compañero de McKinley-

- hola Kurt gusto en conocerte, eres muy guapo-

- ho ho hola, igualmente_- ¿me dijo que era guapo?_

- Kurt subamos a mi pieza hay tengo las cosas que necesitamos-

Kurt solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, era demasiado para el, Amelia se comportaba muy amable con el, y mas encima lo invitaba a su pieza, no era la chica mala que todos veían en el colegio, el estaba logrando conocer un poco mas a la joven.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Kurt se dio cuenta que era bastante amplia, tenia varios cd, bastantes a decir verdad.

La joven le dijo que se sentara donde quisiera y el se acomodo en unos de los sillones que habían en la habitación, durante una hora estuvieron viendo, videos de un concierto, escucharon la canción varias veces, el chico parecía fascinado por el grupo que Amelia le estaba mostrando, trataron de aprenderse la letra primero que nada, no era difícil, ellos cantaban muy bien, y la canción era buena, después de un rato decidieron descasar un poco, la chica bajo por algo de comer. Kurt estaba solo en la habitación y recorrió con la mirada las fotografías que había allí, se detuvo en una, en esa foto se encontraba Amelia abrazaba por la cintura a otra chica que también era morena esta le daba un beso en la mejilla parecían una pareja, esa chica le recordaba a alguien era muy parecida a Rachel, pero en ese instante llego Amelia.

Comenzaron a comer mientras conversaban un poco acerca de la canción pero el chico tenia que averiguar quien era la joven de la foto.

Amelia ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

Si claro-

¿tienes novio?-

No no tengo ¿Por qué?-

Simple curiosidad, ¿Quién es la joven de la foto?- apunto con su dedo hacia la foto que se encontraba en una de las mesitas

Amelia solo agacho la mirada, la pregunta había hecho que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, no quería responder, pero Kurt le daba confianza.

disculpa Amelia no fue mi intención incomodarte-

no te preocupes, sinceramente eres lo mas cercano a un amigo hasta el momento y necesito desahogarme con alguien, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie por favor-

te lo prometo-

esa chica que vez en la foto esta de cumpleaños hoy cumpliría 17 años-

¿cumpliría?-

Si, Kurt cumpliría, su nombre era Sofía, ella y yo fuimos novias –

Entiendo, terminaron-

No, ella… ella murió hace 4 meses en un accidente- Amelia se quebró ante el recuerdo, Kurt quedo paralizado, ahora entendía porque la veía triste la mayoría de las veces, ahora sabia que era lo que la hacia sufrir.

Llevábamos un año de relación, yo la amaba demasiado, la sigo amando-

¿Cómo fue?-

Ella murió en un accidente de trafico, iba con su padre cuando se les cruzo un camión, la peor parte se la llevo ella, murió hay mismo-

Disculpa Amelia no debí preguntar- Kurt solo se levanto y decidió a abrazar a la joven que trataba de contener las lagrimas

No pude hacer nada para salvarla, yo le había prometido cuidarla y no pude, trate de quedarme en México pero no podía con los recuerdos, mis padres me decidieron que lo mejor seria mudarnos, yo trato de hacer una nueva vida, pero es imposible, la traigo aquí Kurt en mi corazón en mi mente.

Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, yo no te voy a dejar sola Amelia, si necesitas llorar hazlo, yo estaré para secar tus lagrimas-

Gracias de verdad gracias, eres el único que no me a mirado como un trozo de carne, claro porque eres gay-

Es cierto, los chicos son así, pero no les prestes atención-

Cuando llegue el primer día a McKinley pensé que todo estaría mejor, aire nuevo, gente nueva, y lo primero que veo es a Rachel Berry, que me la recuerda en todo momento ¿son parecidas cierto?-

Si bastante, ahora entiendo porque miras tanto a Rachel-

Sufro por dentro cuando veo a Rachel, veo en ella lo que perdí por culpa del destino, por culpa de un idiota que manejaba en estado de ebriedad-

Pero sabes que Rachel esta con Quinn-

Si lo se, yo Kurt no quiero separarlas, pero no puedo controlar los que Rachel despierta en mi, es como si tuviera a Sofía nuevamente delante de mi, y no puedo evitar mirarla, pero no me voy a interponer en esa relación, no soy tan mala como para hacer eso-

Me alegro mucho, deberías hablar con Quinn creo que ella piensa lo contrario y con justa razón-

Si creo que tienes toda la razón, gracias por todo-

Supongo que esto nos hace amigos o amigas-

Si Kurt, somos amigos o amigas como tu quieras-

Bien es bueno saber que soy amigo de Amelia-

Kurt ¿Qué te pareció mi hermano? –

Es muy simpático-

El es gay Kurt, y esta soltero- Kurt se atraganto con su propia saliva, no se esperaba algo así

Ok tratare de conocerlo, un poco mas-

_**Disculpen no puse mucho faberry, quería escribir un poco sobre Amelia, al parecer no es tan mala.**_

_**Saludos a los que leen **_

_**Gracias por los comentarios **___

_**Eve**_


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn y Rachel optaron por mirar algunas películas durante el resto del día, la diva quería ver películas románticas en la casa de ella y bueno Quinn vería cualquier cosa que su novia quisiera, pero la morena no se decidía por ninguna película que había en el local.

-quiero algo romántico Quinn-

-entonces ¿hombres de honor no?

- ¿tu que crees?-

-ok ya entendí, que tal una de Julia Robert, mira tenemos, novia fugitiva, la boda de mi mejor amigo, y… un lugar llamado Notting Hill, es buena-

- las primera 2 las e visto antes con mis papas, y la ultima la vi sola 6 veces-

-ósea que ninguna de las 3-

- exacto, debe haber alguna que no haya visto por acá-

- eso espero- _paciencia Quinn paciencia _

-Quinn no encuentro ninguna- Rachel hacia pucheros como siempre parecía una niñita

- tranquila Rach, ya encontraremos alguna, mira esta, orgullo y prejuicio- Quinn apuntaba a las películas con la esperanza de que su chica dijera que si

- no amor, yo leí la novela y también mire la película unas 2 veces-

- ok, esto va ser mas difícil de lo que pensé amor-

- vamos Quinn, yo quiero ver una película romántica contigo-

- ¿y porque romántica? Al parecer tú ya las viste todas amor, hay otras películas buenas como, V de venganza con Natalie Portman me encanta esta actriz- Quinn miraba la carátula con una sonrisa boba, era cierto le gustaba la actriz cosa que no le gusto mucho a Rachel.

- no, ninguna en donde salga Portman-

- esta bien, veamos otra, que tal una de Angelina Jolie, tenemos Wanted, Salt, El turista.

- ¿te gusta Angelina Jolie?-

- amor por favor te lo suplico solo elige alguna película, no te fijes en esos detalles Jolie es bella, pero yo estoy enamorada de ti-

-buena respuesta Quinn Fabray-

- mira aquí hay una que se llama diabólica tentación, y trabaja Megan Fox, deberíamos verla-

- Quinn ¿Por qué siempre eliges películas en donde trabajan morenas?-

- porque me gustan las morenas- la rubia se acerco a su chica sensualmente tomándola por la cintura y le susurra al oído_- y muero por una morena que tengo cerca en este momento-_

- ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de las películas y vamos a casa?- Rachel se había dado por vencida con lo que le susurro Quinn

- no Rach ahora soy yo la que quiere ver alguna película- y la morena solo suspiro

-esta bien, amor mejor tu elige las películas yo me rindo, veré lo que quieras, pero si actúa alguna rubia no me molestaría-

- ¿no te basta conmigo?-Quinn la tomo posesivamente dándole un beso en los labios pero no duro mucho el beso, puesto que la rubia recordó el nombre de algunas películas que talvez podría encontrar

-Rach no se si estaran aquí pero busquemos 4 películas, Dulce noviembre, la casa del lago, el abogado del diablo y por ultimo y muy buena además Pearl Harbor ¿te parece?-

- estoy de acuerdo-

- bien amor tu busca por allá y yo por acá, nos juntamos aquí cuando ya las tengamos-

Las chicas se separaron para ir en busca de las películas, Rachel no se acordaba de los nombres pero sabía que su novia si las encontraría ya que se veía decidida y muy concentrada en buscarlas y se veía muy linda la rubia buscando las películas. No había pasado un minuto cuando se acerco un chico a Quinn tratando de coquetearle a la rubia y en un tono sexy le hablo a la chica.

Señorita ¿necesita ayuda?- el muchacho se puso a un lado de Quinn sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de ella, claro cualquiera se perdía en el y Rachel lo sabia, ella estaba viendo la escena veía como un chico con cara de tonto se atrevía a coquetearle a su Novia pero se iba aguantar para ver la reacción de su chica.

No, no te preocupes no necesito ayuda gracias- Quinn seguía mirando las películas sin haber mirado al chico, a ella no le interesaba la ayuda de nadie solo quería encontrar las benditas películas para mirarlas con su novia.

Dime que buscas y yo las encontrare por ti- el chico seguía insistiendo sin quitarle los ojos de encima y Rachel estaba a punto de ir a romperle la cara – _¿perdón? ¿Dime que buscas y yo las encontrare por ti? este tipo me esta colmado la paciencia y Quinn no se ha dado cuenta que esta tratando de seducirla, tranquila Rachel calma veamos que hace mi chica-_

Enserio no necesito tu ayuda, me gusta buscarlas yo sola- por primera vez Quinn lo miro y se percato de que el chico le estaba mirando las piernas y eso le molesto un poco, sabia que el estaba tratando de seducirla y que Rachel estaría mirando la situación así que antes de que llegara su novia a patearle el trasero al chico ella tenia que alejar al joven-

Lo siento, pero ya las encontré- Quinn se dio la media vuelta y llamo en voz alta a su novia-¡! Amor, bebe ya las encontré ¡!- Rachel tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja triunfante se acerco a Quinn y la rubia la beso apasionadamente Rachel la abrazo por el cuello y respondió al beso, el chico al ver la escena no sabia en donde meter su cara y solo pudo salir de hay lo mas rápido que pudo.

Rach ¿Por qué no viniste a rescatarme del chico con cara de tonto? Yo esperaba a que aparecieras y le dijeras en su cara que yo era tu chica- Quinn solo bromeaba con Rachel ella la conocía perfectamente, sabia que la morena era capaz de hacerlo de hecho ya lo izo una vez, un chico se atrevió a piropear a su rubia y a mirarle el trasero acto seguido Rachel lo pateo en la entre piernas y lo amenazo con dejarlo sin ojos si volvía a mirar de esa forma a su novia, luego de eso Quinn logro que Rachel prometiera nunca mas patear a un chico de esa forma.

Lo siento Quinn pero quería que fueras tu la que le dijeras a el que estabas ocupada, ¿las encontraste?-

Si amor, encontré las 4 películas ahora por favor vámonos a casa quiero estar a solas contigo-

Ok vamos amor-

Durante la tarde ambas estaba en la cama de Rachel acostadas, Quinn abrazaba a su novia que se acurrucaba en su pecho, ya habían mirado las películas y estaban en la ultima Pearl Harbor que ya estaba terminando, cuando Quinn siente que Rachel esta llorando.

-Rach amor ¿Por qué lloras?-

- no se Quinn, tus películas son tristes, la chica muere o esta a punto de morir, el chico lo creen muerto pero se muere el otro, me da pena, mira en el abogado del diablo el estaba mas preocupado de ser el mejor y cuando pierde a su chica se da cuenta de que ella es lo mas importante pero, le dan una segunda oportunidad.

- si es triste, debe ser lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien, perder al ser amado- Quinn trataba de no imaginarse algo así

- Quinn yo no podría vivir en un mundo sin ti- Rachel seguía llorando era tan sensible con esos temas que con solo imaginarse algo así le destrozaba el alma-

- Rach no pienses en eso por favor- _yo no podría sobrevivir sin ti amor, si te pasara algo yo te sigo, no me interesa vivir si tu no estas- _es todo lo que Quinn pudo pensar en ese momento.

- te amo Quinn, siempre te amare-

- mi vida yo también te amo que nunca se te olvide-

Se abrazaron con tanta fuerza, no querían separarse, se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, con algunas lágrimas de Rachel, sentir a Quinn tan cerca de ella era lo mejor que tenia, Quinn era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida y no necesitaba nada mas, y para la rubia no habían momentos mas hermosos que los que pasaba junto a su morena, ella era su aire, el beso se torno mas apasionado, Rachel toma el control de la situación y se posa sobre su chica- _te necesito-_ la morena lograba que Quinn se estremeciera con tan solo 2 palabras, era momento de amarse, de acariciarse, de recorrer el cuerpo de la otra con sus manos, en la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos de la rubia ante cada contacto de Rachel, estaban solas en casa y ellas podían gritar si sus cuerpos se los exigían, la diva grito el nombre de su chica cuando llego a su punto máximo y Quinn no pudo evitar gemir varias veces y aferrarse al cuerpo de Rachel, ellas se adoraban y podían estar así por siempre abrasadas y amándose.

En otra casa, en otra habitación se encontraba una joven arrollada en su cama abrazada a una fotografía, derramando lágrimas de dolor como si nunca hubiese llorado pero así era todas las noches, sufría hasta quedarse dormida, ahogaba sus gritos en su almohada, deseaba morir para estar con Sofía maldecía al mundo por lo que le había quitado y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, se odiaba por no haberla cuidado como lo prometió, su vida no tenia ningún sentido sin ella pero solo por Sofía la seguiría viviendo aunque solo fuera una vida para llorarla.

_**Saludos a todos por leer esto, se lo agradezco y muchas gracias por comentar.**_

_**Perdonen las faltas por favor.**_

_**Eve**_


	6. Chapter 6

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Era la hora de almuerzo en donde las cuatro chicas se reunían en una mesa para poder conversar un rato, era normal ver a Santana amigable con Rachel mas que mal se aprendieron a querer y sobre todo a respetarse algo que le costo un mundo a Santana ya que no podía llamar a Rachel por su nombre, estaba tan acostumbrada a los sobrenombres, hasta que Brittany la obligo a escribir 500 veces el nombre de Rachel Berry en un cuaderno hasta que pudiera olvidarse de los feos apodos, y si se le volvía a escapar uno durante alguna conversación la pobre latina tenia que decir Rachel en voz alta unas 400 veces ante la mirada atenta de la bailarina aunque la rubia alcanzaba a llegar a contar 55 porque de hay se perdía, pero la morena era obediente y cumplía con las ordenes de Brittany, pero también lo hacia por Quinn era su mejor amiga y claro esta que Berry se gano su cariño y se merecía su respeto, y logro olvidar los apodos.

-chicas mi padres están de viaje, que tal si vemos alguna película juntas en mi casa y se quedan a dormir todas- Brittany las miro con ternura para que las demás le dijeran que si

- claro que iremos Britt- respondió emocionadísima Rachel

- pero yo no quiero dormir cerca de Santana porque se pone a decir cosas dormida que no entiendo- Quinn mira a la latina con una risita burlona

-¿eso es cierto Santana?-

- eso creo Berry, mi mamá dice que me pongo a hablar en español por eso Quinn nunca entendió lo que decía en mis sueños-

-obvio que no voy a entender si no es mi idioma Santana-

-obvio que nunca vas a entender porque nunca pones atención a la clase de español y te pasas toda la hora mandándole recaditos a tu novia y no me lo nieguen porque Britt las vio, aunque no lo crean ella capta todo lo que pasa a su alrededor- dijo Santana muy orgullosa de su chica

-Santy, yo tampoco entiendo lo que dices cuando hablas en español- decía la bailarina con carita de tristeza

- amor no hace falta porque yo te hablo en tu idioma-

- Quinn amor deberíamos poner mas atención en esa clase, me gustaría saber que es lo que dice Santana cuando duerme –

- si, yo también quisiera saber-

-ya déjense de eso, entonces hoy vamos a la casa de Britt y aprovechamos de ensayar las canciones ¿les parece?-

-si- respondieron las chicas, a Santana le toco cantar con Rachel y Quinn con Brittany, morena con morena y rubia con rubia.

Había pasado el día y las chicas ya se encontraban terminando de ensayar las canciones y Brittany estaba poniendo la película, las demás estaban en una gran cama que armaron en el gran salón de la casa de la bailarina, aunque Brittany era muy dulce y tierna era capaz de hacer que esas 3 chicas le hicieran caso, ella quería que todas durmieran juntas y se acababa la discusión, cuando la rubia deseaba verse intimidante lo lograba aunque solo fuese por jugar, pero Rachel siempre se encontraba tan pequeña al lado de esa chica que prefería no oponer resistencia ante esa petición de dormir todas en un mismo lugar.

-¿Qué vamos a ver amor?-

- el diario de una princesa la uno y la dos-respondió la bailarina poniéndose en la cama

-nunca e visto esa película – dijo Rachel abrazando a Quinn por la cintura

-yo si y con Brittany, y quedamos enamoradas de Anne Hathaway, ¿cierto Britt?- dijo Quinn provocando que Rachel y Santana se miraran esperando alguna respuesta de la bailarina que no tardo en responder.

- es muy cierto amiga Quinn, yo me quede pegada mirando sus labios, su cabello además se veía muy alta, después de ver esa película descubrí que me gustaban morenas- dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo

- si y yo también- Quinn y Brittany estaban pegadas mirando el televisor esperando a que la película empezara sin percatarse de las 2 morenas que estaban con el seño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, un claro singo de celos.

- vaya al parecer estas dos rubias no solo tienen en común el color de su pelo si no también un gusto por las actrices de Hollywood – Rachel estaba un poco molesta y se le habían quitado las ganas de ver la película-

-yo no entiendo que le ven- decía Santana

-ya dejen de hablar que quiero ver al gatito que también trabaja en la película- respondía Brittany, y la latina se tranquilizo un poco mas

-¿tu también quieres ver al gatito Fabray?- preguntaba Santana esperando que Quinn dijera que si para que se acordara de que tenia a Rachel al lado, pero la rubia no capto el mensaje a tiempo.

- no, yo quiero ver a Anne Hat…si si claro al gatito- Quinn voltio a mirar a Rachel que seguía cruzadas de brazos.

-see, seee claro al gatito- Rachel se la estaban llevando los celos y Quinn se percato, así que quito la vista del televisor y tomo a su novia con fuerza abrazándola para acomodarse con ella entre las mantas, y se dedico solo a mirarla a ella, Rachel solo sonrió y se dejo acurrucar por los brazos de su chica, mientras tanto Brittany se abrazaba a Santana. Ellas estaban acomodadas Quinn abrazando a Rachel que estaba de espalda con espalda con Brittany que se aferraba a Santana, terminaron las películas y ya se habían quedado dormidas, de pronto a Rachel le dieron ganas de ir al baño asi que despertó a la bailarina para que la acompañara ya que la casa era un poco grande y a la diva no le gustaba la oscuridad, sin despertar a sus novias ellas se dirigieron al baño, mientras tanto Quinn aun dormida buscaba a Rachel entre la cama y Santana que también estaba en un profundo sueño su cuerpo buscaba el calor de Brittany ambas se acercaron sin despertarse del todo, trataron de abrazarse aun pensando que estaban con sus novias.

- bebe date la vuelta para que te abrace- decía la rubia aun media dormida

- no, voltéate tu, yo quiero abrazarte haciendo cucharita- respondía Santana ambas chicas eran las que mandaban en ese tipo de relación eran ellas las que preferían acurrucar a sus novias, pero en ese momento Quinn se había confundido de morena y Santana estaba tratando de abrazar a otra rubia.

- Rach déjame abrasarte- refunfuñaba la rubia y Santana se despertó

-¿QUINN? ¿QUE RAYOS?- dijo Santana saltando de la cama

- ¿SANTANA? ¿QUE DIABLOS HACIAS ABRAZANDOME?- Quinn estaba con los ojos como platos

- YO NO TE ESTABA ABRAZANDO ERAS TÚ LA QUE ME ESTABA TOQUETEANDO-

- YO NO TE ESTABA TOQUETEANDO, según yo recuerdo era Rachel la que estaba a mi lado- dijo totalmente confundida

-¿y donde están?- Santana ya un poco mas calmada se dio cuenta de que las chicas no estaban.

- ¿Qué hacen despiertas?- aparecían Rachel junto con Brittany

- ¿y ustedes porque nos dejaron solas?- Quinn ya se había tranquilizado

- le pedí a Britt que me acompañara al baño ¿Qué paso?-

- nada solo, que nos equivocamos de novia- respondía la latina un poco avergonzada

- yo pensé que Rachel era la que estaba a mi lado y sin querer abrace a Santana- dijo sonrojándose la rubia

- y yo creí que era Britt- Santana estaba igual que Quinn

- no se besaron ¿o si?- Rachel estaba conteniendo una risita

-NOOO, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Eso seria como besar a mi hermana Rachel- se defendía la latina y era cierto lo que decía, ella veía a Quinn como su hermana

- yo prefiero recibir un golpe que un beso de Santana-dijo Quinn riéndose, tenia que reconocerlo el momento había sido gracioso

- mejor vuelvan a la cama-

- no, no es justo Santy- se quejaba la bailarina

-¿Qué no es justo?- Santana no entendía

- ustedes dos se estuvieron toqueteando, lo mas justo es que Rachel y yo nos toqueteemos también,¿cierto Rach?- Rachel estaba sorprendida por aquel comentario pero decidió seguirle el juego a la bailarina

- si, yo opino lo mismo, así que si me permiten voy a besar a Britt- Quinn y Santan no podían creer lo que sus novias estaban pensando hacer, Brittany le guiño un ojo a la diva y así estás dos se hicieron cómplice en el juego ellas no iban hacer nada solo querían ver la reacción de sus novias.

- Berry que ni se te ocurra poner tus carnosos labios sobre mi chica- Santana apuntaba a Rachel en forma de amenaza- y tu Brittany quita tus brazos de la cintura de Berry-

- Rachel Berry vuelve a la cama ahora mismo- le ordeno Quinn a su chica provocando una risa entre la bailarina y la diva.

- no es justo- decía Brittany volviendo al lado de su novia

- estoy de acuerdo- y ambas chicas volvían a sus respectivos lugares Rachel dándole la espalda a Brittany

- no importa total igual estuvimos juntas en el baño- afirmo la rubia haciendo que la Quinn y Santana se miraran.

- Quinn ponte entre Rachel y Britt- ordeno la latina al mismo tiempo que juntaba todas las almohadas en el centro de la cama, tratando de formar una muralla para que estuvieran separadas, para después apagar las luces.

Así pasaron la noche, por un momento Quinn sintió que alguien la abrazaba y se despertó-¿Rach eres tu?-¿quien mas cariño?- a estas alturas de la noche puede ser hasta Brittany-

ya cállense, que no me dejan dormir par de cacatúas - dijo la latina enojada

Y el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, a excepción de algunos momentos en que Santana comenzaba a hablar dormida pero ninguna se percato.

_**Espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo que es bastante corto pero va dedicado para los que les gusta Faberrittana, disculpen las faltas por favor. **_

_**Saludos **_

_**Eve **_

_**Pd: gracias por sus comentarios **_____

_**Besos **_


	7. Chapter 7

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Corría hacia un montón de gente que se reunía en el lugar del accidente, su corazón latía desesperadamente, una angustia recorría su cuerpo, las lagrimas caían sin control de sus ojos, se estaba acercando pero unos brazos la detuvieron,- _señorita no puede pasar_- _quítate de mi camino_- grito y de un empujón se alejo del hombre- _hija no vayas_- le gritaba su padre, pero ella no escuchaba a nadie, solo quería llegar donde estaba ella, las luces de las balizas le indicaban el lugar, los gritos de personas que decían, -hay _que sacarlos de los vehículos_- _salven a la chica_- _retiren a la gente del lugar_- todo era un caos, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando logro llegar, la busco desesperadamente, cuando por fin la encontró, vio como un hombre, que estaba tratando de reanimar, ella cayo a su lado y la miro- _Sofía_- fue lo único que pudo decir tenia una gran herida en el tórax - _¿Por qué no se la han llevado al hospital?-_ gritaba con desesperación- _solo llego una ambulancia y se llevo a otro herido_- _Sofía no me dejes, te lo suplico, por favor resiste- _pero ya era demasiado tarde- _lo siento ya es tarde, no sirve de nada que se la lleve la ambulancia_- decía el hombre_- haga algo, no la deje morir, haga lo que sea, por favor_- pero sus lagrimas no la dejaron seguir hablando, la había perdido – _no, no, no Sofía resiste, resiste, no te vayas, no me dejes por favor ¿Por qué maldita seaaaa?_- sus lamentos desgarraban a cualquiera, se aferro al cuerpo de la chica, lo único que podía hacer era llorar hasta que alguien la separo de ella, sintió que la arrastraban con fuerza, era su padre- _suéltame- _luego sintió unos golpes y se despertó bruscamente, todo había sido un horrible sueño, o un recuerdo de todo lo que a pasado.

-hija tu amigo esta ya llego ¿le digo que suba?-

- si mamá, dile que suba-

Amelia se reincorporo rápidamente antes de que Kurt llegara, se había quedado dormida mientras escuchaba música.

permiso-

vamos Kurt entra con confianza-

hola Amelia-

¿Qué tal Kurt?-

¿te sientes bien? ¿estabas llorando?-

No, solo tuve una pesadilla y seguramente se me escaparon algunas lagrimas, no te preocupes-

OK, pero si te pasa algo solo dime-

Gracias, ¿Qué traes en esas bolsas?-

Lo que vamos a vestir durante la presentación, mira- el joven comenzó a sacar la ropa que utilizarían, saco un vestido blanco, Amelia lo vio y se asusto

Kurt, supongo que yo no voy usar eso ¿cierto?-

Lo siento Amelia, pero esa será tu vestimenta, Christine Daaé usa algo así en la película y que mejor que interpretar la canción con esta vestimenta

No, no y no, me niego rotundamente a usar ese vestido de novia- dijo la chica apuntando al vestido

No es ningún vestido de novia, tu elegiste la canción, y tenemos que disfrazarnos-

ya te dije que no usare ese vestido ni aunque me amarres ¿y cual será tu vestimenta?-

me conseguí un traje negro, obvio los pantalones son mas ajustados, y una camisa blanca con unos vuelos, que me encantaron, también encontré en una tienda de disfraces una mascara blanca y negra pero no se por cual decidirme – Amelia lo miraba con la boca semiabierta y con una ceja levantada

¿tu quieres que hagamos el ridículo?- la chica se puso a reír

¿Qué tiene de malo nuestra vestimenta?-

Esta bien, usa la blanca es mas conocida y … bueno me parece perfecto tu traje …. Pero yo-dijo mirando el vestido- no usare el traje de novia ¿te queda claro?

Bien, hagamos algo, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una mezcla entre la vestimenta de la vocalista del grupo que es muy elegante me encantan sus trajes con el estilo de Christine?-

Diossss, esta bien, trata de que no sea algo completamente blanco, que vamos a parecer novios-

Llego el dia de las presentaciones el Club Glee, todos estaban emocionados y vestidos completamente.

Se escucharon Canciones de grupos como Creedence, AC/DC, Aerosmith entre otros, y llego el turno de las rubias, Quinn vestía unos jeans sumamente ajustados, con agujeros, unas zapatillas negras (las típicas), una polera negra que decía NO A LA GUERRA, y todo era combinado con el pañuelito negro en su cabeza el mismo que lucio en la presentación anterior con las chicas, Brittany también usaba unos jeans una de sus piernas estaba descubiertas, al parecer le corto la pierna a l jeans para verse mas atrevida, también usaba unas zapatillas negras y una polera blanca que decía PAZ, y tenia un pañuelito rojo en su cabeza, ambas se veían muy bien, Rachel y Santana estaban perdidamente enamoradas mirando a sus chicas, durante los ensayos ella no vieron las vestimentas y quedaron sorprendidas.

Comenzó la canción era Zombie de Cranberries

Brittany era la primera

Another head hangs lowly  
>child is slowly taken<br>and the violence caused such silence  
>who are we mistaken<p>

Quinn

But you see it's not me,  
>it's not my family<br>in your head, in your  
>head they are fighting<p>

Britt

With their tanks, and their bombs  
>and their bombs, and their guns<p>

Quinn

In your head,  
>in your head they are cryin'<br>in your head

Britt y Quinn

In your head  
>zombie<br>what's in your head, in your head  
>zombie…<p>

Y así cantaron las chicas, todos aplaudieron, sus voces se lograron compenetrar perfectamente, Rachel y Santana no dejaban de babear.

Era el turno de las morenas, se fueron a cambiar, cuando volvieron, Quinn casi callo de su silla y Britt solo miro fijo a Santana de arriba a bajo.

Rachel y Santana llevaban unos shorts bastantes cortos, sus piernas bronceadas dejaron a todos sin aire, llevaban unas musculosas negras de los Guns n´ roses ajustadas, y sus cabellos totalmente sueltos algo alborotados, y unas pequeñas gafas negras adornaban sus rostros. Las morenas sabían lo que iban a provocar en sus chicas con esa ropa.

La canción comenzó, ambas se pusieron en frente de sus micrófonos en posición, con las piernas un poco abiertas listas para cantar Paradise City .

Rachel y Santana

Take me down to the paradise city

Where the grass is green

And the girls are pretty

Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)

Ambas recorrían el salón, Santana jugaba con el micrófono como si fuera una guitarra, las 2 rubias seguían sin respirar.

Santana

Just an urchin livin' under the street

I'm a hard case that's tough to beat

I'm your charity case

So by me somethin' to eat

I'll pay you at another time

Take it to the end of the line

Mientras Santana cantaba Rachel paso detrás de Quinn y dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio una pequeña y rápida mordida el lóbulo de la oreja, luego volvió a su lugar, la rubia seguía en la misma posición agarrada de la silla con sus manos.

Rachel

Rags to riches

Or so they say

You gotta

Keep pushin' for the fortune and fame

You know it's, it's all a gamble

When it's just a game

You treat it like a capitol crime

Everybody' doin' their time

Santana se dirigió hasta su rubia, la tomo de las manos y la levanto para darle un beso corto en los labios, y volvió a su lugar, Britt por lo general bailaba o saltaba cuando sus compañeros cantaban pero esta vez su chica la tenía hipnotizada.

Rachel y Santana

Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber

Why I'm here, I can't quite remember

The surgoen general say's it's hazardous to breathe

I'd have another cigarette

But I can't see

Tell me that you're gonna believe….

La canción llego a su termino, todos aplaudieron, las chicas habían cantando muy bien, por fin las rubias reaccionaron y aplaudieron a sus chicas, iba a estar difícil la decisión todos cantaron muy bien y pusieron lo mejor de ellos, aun faltaba una pareja, Amelia en toda la presentación tenia la mirada en el suelo, no quería mirar a Rachel y no lo hizo, ahora era su turno junto con Kurt y se fueron a cambiar y volvieron después de varios minutos.

siento la demora chicos, pero me costo convencer a mi compañera de que se ponga el tarje-

-Kurt cállate- Amelia totalmente sonrojada, por la ropa que llevaba, tenia puesta un corsé con tiras ajustadísimo, llevaba unas mangas negras que solo cubrían sus antebrazos, una falda negra que hacia juego con el corsé, se veía, hermosa ese traje resaltaba su figura. Kurt llevaba su traje negro con una camisa blanca con vuelos y su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás, y el lado derecho de su rostro esta cubierta por una mascara blanca, se veían geniales, se habían preparado bastante para interpretar la canción, la sonrisa de Kurt claramente mostraba emoción por cantar con Amelia, pero fue interrumpido por Noah.

¿van a algún funeral?- pregunto Puck provocando la risa de algunos de los chicos, pero la mirada fulminante de Amelia lo hizo retractarse del comentario – lo siento-

Se acomodaron frente a los micrófonos y comenzaron a cantar the phantom of the opera .

Amelia

In sleep he sang to me  
>in dreams he came<br>that voice which calls to me  
>and speaks my name<br>and do i dream again?  
>for now i find<br>the phantom of the opera is there  
>inside my mind<p>

Kurt

Sing once again with me  
>our strange duet<br>my power over you  
>grows stronger yet<br>and though you turn from me  
>to glance behind<br>the phantom of the opera is there  
>inside your mind<p>

Amelia

Those who have seen your face  
>draw back in fear<br>i am the mask you wear

Kurt

it's me they hear

Amelia y Kurt

Your/my spirit and your/my voice  
>in one combined<br>the phantom of the opera is there  
>inside yourmy mind

Amelia

He's there  
>the phantom of the opera<br>beware  
>the phantom of the opera<p>

Kurt

In all your fantasies  
>you always knew<br>that man and mystery

Amelia

were both in you

Kurt y Amelia

And in this labyrinth  
>where night is blind<br>the phantom of the opera is there  
>inside yourmy mind

Kurt

Sing, my angel of music

Amelia dio su mejor solo en un grito melódico como lo hacia la vocalista del grupo

Mientras Kurt terminaba con la última frase, con la voz más ronca y melódica que podía.

He's there, the phantom of the opera

Terminaron de cantar y los aplausos de sus compañeros se hicieron notar, la canción era un dialogo entre el fantasma y Christine, ellos se miraban, se apuntaban mientras cantaron, todo salio como ellos se lo esperaban.

Amelia no importa si no ganamos, fue un gusto cantar contigo-

Gracias Kurt, cantaste maravilloso- ambos se abrazaron, eran amigos y se reflejo en ese abrazo.

- chicos todos hicieron un gran trabajo, me es un poco difícil decidir, pero creo esta pareja se merece el premio, cantaron muy bien, Kurt, Amelia ustedes ganaron hoy día-

Todos los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, nadie se sentía perdedor, todos lo pasaron bien, disfrutaron cantando.

me voy a cambiar, ni muerta permito que me vean todos en el colegio con esta ropa- decía Amelia mientras se retiraba de la sala

yo también voy, espérame- decía Kurt

Ya había terminado la hora del Club Glee y los chicos se iban a sus casas, las cuatro chicas no quisieron cambiarse, se sentían cómodas con la ropa que levaban, en e estacionamiento se encontraba Amelia que se afirmaba en su moto, estaba hablando con Kurt.

no puedo, no puedo más- decía Amelia en un tono bajo apunto de quebrarse

vamos Amelia dime que te sucede- Kurt le daba pequeñas caricias en la espalda

Kurt… no se si pueda seguir en el club…no puedo-

¿Por qué dices eso?

Quiero dejar de sufrir por un día… yo vine a esta ciudad para alejarme de mi vida anterior, vine aquí para dejar los recuerdos atrás… y ella… ella me la recuerda en todo momento- se le cayeron unas lagrimas a la chica, Kurt la abrazo y ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, tenia que contener las lagrimas, no quería llorar nuevamente.

Tranquila Amelia, yo no te voy a dejar sola en esto-

Gracias Kurt,… hoy no quise mirarla mientras cantaba…quería salir corriendo pero no podía… esa era una de sus canciones favoritas, y Rachel la estaba cantando.. ¿tienes alguna idea de la fuerza que tuve que hacer para no tirarme al suelo y llorar?-

No me lo puedo imaginar, es demasiado lo que tienes guardado dentro de tu corazoncito, yo se que esto puede sonar raro pero, ¿Por qué no te acercas a Rachel? Talvez conversando con ella te das cuenta de que son diferentes, que Rachel no es Sofía, deberías intentarlo-

Lo e intentado, pero cuando le hablo siento ganas de abrazarla, pero después me doy cuenta de que ella no es Sofía que a ella me la quitaron, no le pude dar un ultimo abrazo, una ultima caricia, un ultimo beso, todas las noches me duermo con la esperanza de encontrarla en mis sueños y decirle que la amo, lo único que mi mente tiene es esa maldita imagen de su muerte y Rachel me recuerda lo que perdí, verla es una tortura.

Mientras tanto las chicas salieron al estacionamiento y Rachel se quedo mirando a Kurt consolando a Amelia o eso parecía, algo en su interior le decía que se acercara y le preguntara que es lo que le pasaba, pero como nunca había hablado con ella no quería ser imprudente, pero luego noto que Kurt se iba y Amelia se quedo sola mirando al suelo triste y no lo pudo evitar tenia que saber que le pasaba.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa Kurt?-

-no te preocupes mi papá vino por mi-

- bueno nos vemos mañana entonces-

- cuídate Amelia y si necesitas algo, conversar con alguien solo llámame ¿si? No importa la hora que sea-

- esta bien, te cobrare la palabra, gracias- y Amelia le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, luego de eso se quedo hay pensando.

- amor espérame un momento por favor-

- ¿a donde vas amor?-

-Quinn voy a ir a hablar con Amelia-

- ¿con Amelia?- Quinn no se lo esperaba

- solo espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida- y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica.

Amelia estaba con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos- _No quiero olvidarte Sofía, necesito que el mundo deje de torturarme, quiero alegrarme cada vez que te recuerde, nunca te voy a dejar de amar, necesito.. _Pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Amelia ¿estas bien?-

La joven levanto la mirada y sintió que le mundo se le venia abajo _– maldición- _fue lo único que pudo decir y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas.

Rachel no entendía lo que le pasaba a la chica pero se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla sin saber el porque de la tristeza de Amelia.

no llores- le decía Rachel, Amelia no reaccionaba, no respondía al abrazo, era demasiado lo que el mundo le estaba haciendo padecer y no lo pudo resistir, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control y Rachel se dio cuenta.

Lo siento Rachel no puedo, ahora no puedo- respiro hondo dejando de llorar y se separo de Rachel, encendió su moto y salio lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar.

Quinn no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando no pudo evitar ponerse celosa cuando vio el abrazo de su novia hacia Amelia, Santana y Brittany solo miraron en silencio, Rachel se dio vuelta para ir en donde estaba su novia esperándola, se puso como objetivo averiguar que le pasaba a esa chica y Kurt sabia porque lloraba Amelia, tendría que hablar con al otro día, tenia que hacerlo.

Quinn tenía que hablar seriamente con Amelia, no quería problemas con Rachel, pero debía dejarle en claro muchas cosas a la latina, quería saber cuales eran sus supuestos interés que tenia hacia su chica, estaba decidida a hablar con Amelia al día siguiente.

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, no se enojen conmigo por que Amelia y Kurt ganaron por fa. **

**Ya se viene la conversación entre Quinn y Amelia, Rachel también hará lo suyo por su parte. Prometo hacer mas largos los otros capítulos, ¿quieren pelea entre Quinn y Amelia? o ¿algo mas pasivo?**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios **

**Saludos a todos.**

**Besos **

**Eve **


	8. Chapter 8

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

¿Por qué el abrazo?- Quinn y Rachel se iban en el auto de la rubia rumbo a casa, no habían hablado, la rubia no quería mostrarle a Rachel de que se sentía molesta por lo que vio, pero la curiosidad pudo mas.

No se amor, me acerque y la vi llorar, solo atine a darle un abrazo para tranquilizarla- la morena seguía con un poco de pena por ver a la chica tan triste y Quinn lo noto- deberíamos acercarnos un poco mas a ella ¿no crees?, me gustaría conocerla un poco mas, y sobre todo quisiera ayudarla si es que le pasa algo malo-

No creo que sea necesario que nos acerquemos a ella, déjala, es mejor que no te entrometas en sus problemas, además tiene a Kurt a su lado- dijo de forma tajante, de ninguna manera ella iba a dejar que Rachel se acercara mas de lo debido a la chica, claro que no, no le iba a entregar en bandeja a su novia

Vamos Quinn, no tienes porque ser así con ella, esta claro que ella solo tiene a Kurt a su lado pero cuando no esta él ¿Quién queda? ¿Quién la acompaña? Nadie y si yo puedo acercarme a ella, lograr conversar un poco talvez pueda ayudarla- Rachel lo decía de corazón, ella solo quería ayudar.

Rachel…. Dejemos de hablar de Amelia… por favor…. tu sabes que no me simpatiza mucho que digamos-

Hay Quinn por favor, ¿no me digas que esto lo haces por celos?-

Rachel no te voy a mentir… no me gusta como te mira, no me gusta que te hable de la forma en que lo hace, sinceramente no la soporto y punto- Quinn mantenía la vista hacia adelante, no quería que Rachel viera su cara de enojo, ya no aguantaba la conversación, los celos se le estaban empezando a notar y no quería pelear con su novia

Quinn, no entiendo… ¿Cuál es tu miedo?, ¿Qué te deje por ella?-

No se Rach… solo que me sorprendió que te acercaras a ella y le des un abrazo sin siquiera conocerla, sin saber porque

Amor ¿no esta segura de lo que siento por ti? , llevamos un año Quinn ¿y todavía crees que te voy a dejar por otra persona? Eso significa que no confías en mi

Rachel, amor perdóname…. Lo siento… me deje llevar por los celos, yo confío en ti, solo que hay ocasiones en que temo perderte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, siempre que algo bueno me sucede no dura, y tu simplemente lo eres todo para mi- Quinn había detenido el auto para poder mirar a los ojos a su novia, por un momento bajo su mirada, odiaba comportarse así frente a Rachel

Te amo, te amo demasiado Quinn, solo confía en mi, en nuestro amor, si yo me acerco a Amelia es solo para ayudarla, es parte del Club Glee y somos una familia- tomo el rostro de la rubia y lo acerco lentamente al suyo, le regalo el beso mas dulce y tierno a su novia, un beso que demostraba su amor, un amor puro, de esos que solo puedes sentir por una persona y por nadie mas, Quinn correspondió al beso de forma suave, tímida como si hubiese sido el primero, pero su corazón pedía mas, una cantidad de emociones, sensaciones, recorrían su cuerpo, sus latidos se descontrolaban con cada contacto de la morena, Rachel tenia la capacidad de revolucionar el mundo de Quinn con tan solo besarla suavemente, la rubia quería sentir la profundidad de la boca de Rachel, su lengua empezó a rozar esos labios que la volvían loca, la capitana juraría que podía tocar el cielo al rosar sus labios junto a los suyos, nunca supo como resistió tanto tiempo a contemplarla a lo lejos, mientras la morena era novia de Finn y lo besaba en los pasillos, pero eso ya no importa es algo del pasado, ahora es solo suya, su novia.

¿sabes lo hermosa que te ves, con es short tan corto que te pusiste?-

Sabia que te iba a gustar, por eso opte por este-

Cuando entraste al salón… pensé en que no me iba a poder resistir….quería abalanzarme sobre ti y besarte delante de todos, no me importaba que el profesor estuviese hay….solo pude sostenerme de la silla, para evitar pararme.

Ósea que…¿logre provocarte?- Rachel la miraba de forma sensual, ella sabia la respuesta pero le encantaba que la rubia se lo dijese, Quinn bajo la mirada, y se le escapo una sonrisa

Sabes que si, no puedo evitar que mi mente vuele e imagine ciertas cosas cuando te veo.

¿Qué cosas? Dime- Rachel lo decía en susurro, quería provocarla, excitarla y lo estaba logrando.

Rach…. Por favor no me hagas esto… tenemos que continuar…de…debemos llegar a cassaa-dijo en forma de suspiro al sentir la lengua de Rachel en su cuello- diossss, me encanta que hagas eso.

Tu sabes, que estoy en las mismas que tu,¿o crees que con ese jeans que te pusiste no provoco nada en mi?-

¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene mi jeans?-

Quinn por favor,¿no te viste en un espejo?-

¿no te gusta como me veo?- Quinn hizo puchero

Amor, te ves demasiado sexy con jeans, tus piernas logran volverme loca, eres hermosa y con esa polera se te ven los abdominales, yo quería sacarte del salón y llevarte al baño

¿si? ¿ y que me ibas hacer en el baño?- Quinn se acerco para besarle la mejilla y recorrer su cuello

Tu lo sabes-

No, no se, dímelo tu- susurro los mas sensual que podía, la voz de la rubia lograba encender a la diva, siempre podía, Quinn tenia una voz muy, muy sexy, todos lo sabían, pero cuando le susurraba al oído, Rachel dejaba de respirar.

Te, te….. iba hacer el amor, una y otra vez…. y seguiría hasta que me dijeras que parara- Rachel respiraba con dificultad

Tu sabes que eso no va a pasar, es imposible que yo deseara que te detuvieras, si lo único que quiero es estar así contigo de por vida.

Lo se… amor-

Mmmm?- fue lo único que logro decir Quinn que estaba besando su cuello

Vamos a…a casa-

¿Por qué?- la rubia estaba hundida en el aroma de Rachel, le fascinaba todo de su novia, su cabello, su piel, sentir su respiración cerca, pero se detuvo un momento por lo que había dicho la morena y se dispuso a mirarla directamente a esos ojos que le detenían la respiración.

Amor, estamos estacionadas en la calle, por lo menos deberíamos llegar a casa y continuar hay, a solas.. en… mi pieza- Rachel se perdía con la mirada de Quinn, siempre fue así, antes de ser novias y saber lo que sentían la una por la otra, cuando solo se miraban para desafiarse o "pelear por algún chico" Rachel se derretía antes esos ojos verdes, siempre la había deseado con todas sus fuerzas y ahora la tiene frente a ella mirándola de la forma mas hermosa que pudiese existir, con amor.

Ok, como tu digas amor- Quinn le dedica una sonrisa tierna, mientras salen de donde estaban estacionadas daba gracias de que la discusión no llegara a mas, no quería que Rachel se molestase con ella.

Las jóvenes llegaron a casa de Rachel, se dirigieron a la habitación, todo se transformo en caricias, besos tiernos apasionados, la suavidad de sus labios en la piel de la otra era fuego intenso, cayeron sobre la cama, las expresiones de amor se hacían presente en diferentes formas, roses, miradas profundas donde se decían todo, no era necesario decir nada, esos dulces besos que se escuchaban en toda la habitación eran acompañados por gemidos producidos por las caricias que le proporcionaba Quinn a Rachel en lo mas profundo de su cuerpo en ese punto donde pareciera que el mundo se detiene, los dedos de la rubia jugaban y la morena llegaba a su punto máximo.

Era hora de disfrutar de la piel de Quinn, sentirla, respirarla, acariciar todo su cuerpo, Rachel pasaba sus manos por las abdominales de la rubia, luego sus piernas, para profundizarse en ese lugar que hacia que Quinn respirara de forma entrecortada con cada toque de la morena, sus bocas se aferraban con pasión, solo se separaban cuando los gemidos de Quinn se escapaban, Rachel lograba que el cuerpo de la rubia se tensara dando avisando que había llegado a lo mas alto.

Se quedaron juntas abrazadas, no querían separarse, se observaban, se besaban, las caricias continuaban.

amo estar así-

¿así como?- Quinn la abrazaba mas, colocando a Rachel sobre su pecho

Así, de esta manera, sintiéndonos… ¿sabes que es lo que me gusta después de haber hecho el amor?

No, ¿Qué, que es? Dime- Quinn se inclino para verla directo a los ojos, sentía curiosidad por lo que iría a decir Rachel.

Tu corazón, me gusta escuchar tus latidos, es…es tranquilizador, escucho como se calma después de una tormenta de pasión, incluso cuando duermes puedo estar horas escuchándolo junto con tu respiración, sintiendo cada latido como una nota musical que golpea fuerte algunas veces, suaves en otras, me gusta pensar y saber que soy la única persona en la tierra que conoce cada parte de ti, cada pulsación, ser la dueña de ese brillo en tus ojos, ser la que provoque que se te acelere la respiración, que no puedas controlar tus latidos al contacto con mi piel o con mis besos, ser la causante de estremecer tu cuerpo ¿Quinn?-

¿mmm?-

Porque ¿Por qué lloras?-

Rachel, ¿Por qué eres tan perfecta?- decía la rubia en susurros, las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, eran de alegría, nunca había escuchado algo parecido a lo que su novia le acababa de decir.

No soy perfecta amor, pero me gusta saber que piensas eso-

Mi vida, eres la persona que me motiva a levantarme todas las mañanas solo para verte, eres la causante que mi corazón este apunto de tener ataques cada vez que te veo, el pobre late tan fuerte y rápido que a veces siento que no puede ser normal, pero no tengo control de mi cuando te tengo cerca y eso es porque tu eres mi todo.

Te adoro, no sabia que gustaran mis latidos-

Si, y me gusta cuando te pones a soñar-

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy soñando?-

Lo se, porque conozco tu cuerpo, cuando sueñas se altera tu respiración y obviamente tu corazón, anoche estabas soñando creo que fue algo bueno porque respiraste suave y se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro ¿Qué soñabas amor?- Quinn quedo sorprendida, Rachel le prestaba atención a todo lo que su cuerpo hacia.

Si… si estaba soñando con... contigo…. Soñé con la primera vez que nos besamos- Quinn se sonrojo al decir eso

Me alegro estar en tus sueños amor-

No solo en mis sueños, estas en mi realidad.

Quinn tenia que regresar a su casa antes de que se haga mas tarde, se despidieron paso la noche y llego un nuevo día.

_TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE QUE NO TENGA A MI HIJA CONMIGO, GRACIAS A TI NO PUDE CELEBRAR SU CUMPLEAÑOS._

Amelia como cada mañana miraba su correo, el mensaje que recibió no se lo esperaba nuevamente, sabía perfectamente de quien era, ya había recibido uno parecido, la madre de Sofía nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su relación, pero no entendía porque la culpaba a ella. Salio de su pieza con ira en los ojos, se cruzo con su hermano y lo miro solo él sabia del mensaje anterior y esta vez con solo mirarla reconoció que algo parecido había ocurrido.

Amelia llego al instituto, no quería que nadie se le cruzara porque no iba a responder por sus actos, sentía mucha rabia se bajo de su moto dispuesta a golpear a cualquiera, llevaba sus puños apretados conteniendo la ira, pero tenia que calmarse, vio que Kurt se le acercaba y no podía desquitarse con el, era su amigo.

Amelia- dijo el muchacho que corrió hacia ella abrazándola, Amelia le correspondió el abrazo, se aferro a el, de verdad necesitaba a su amigo pero aun así no dejaba de sentir esa rabia por dentro.

Hola Kurt-

¿Qué pasa? ¿estas bien?-

No, no te preocupes, por hoy no me preguntes nada por favor- Amelia se separo de él.

Vaya, el chico gay se consiguió una novia, al parecer trata de parecer mas machito- decía un chico que al parecer era un jugador del equipo Amelia no se contuvo se acerco al chico- vamos dame algo nena, yo si soy un hombre- ella sonrío y de un solo puñetazo lo tiro al suelo, el chico trato de pararse para enfrentarla y de una sola patada en sus partes intimas volvió a caer al piso.

Si quieres mas de esto solo avísame, que tengo de sobra- le respondió Amelia en tono de amenaza, el chico solo pudo mirarla asustado, ella tomo a Kurt del brazo y se lo llevo al interior mientras todos la observaban, pero en lugar se encontraba alguien que observo todo lo ocurrido la entrenadora Sue Sylvester.

Kurt, hoy déjame sola, no es un buen día, mañana cuando este mas calmada te diré todo y no preguntes-

Esta bien, pero mañana te voy a preguntar-

Fue la última conversación que tuvieron, Amelia se encontraba en su casillero cuando alguien se dirige a ella.

Amelia ¿verdad? Me gusta tu actitud, eres lo que necesito en mi equipo de Cheerios, esto no se lo ofrezco a nadie, pero habrá que hacer un excepción por ti, ven a mi oficina para que te de el traje- esa era la entrenadora que claramente quería a Amelia dentro de las animadoras, pero la chica no la miro no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos de estar en un equipo.

No me interesa entrenadora Sylvester, gracias por su oferta- se dio la vuelta para ir a su clase.

La vida aquí no es fácil, mis chicas dominan este lugar, espero que no te arrepientas-

Eso no pasara no se preocupe- y se fue del lugar

Sue Sylvester no acepta un no como respuesta, vamos a ver cuanto duras-

La primera clase paso lenta para Amelia salio del salón, rogando para que nadie se le acercara, cuando iba llegando a su casillero vio que cerca de el habían tres porristas que la miraban, algo tramaban pero la chica no presto importancia, cuando paso al lado de ellas sintió como alguien le atravesó un pie en su camino haciendo que se tropezara y que sus libros cayeran al suelo pero ella no callo - _demonios, lo que me faltaba, tranquila Amelia tranquila, respira, no la golpees, dale que tu puedes, a quien engaño, esto no se va a quedar así- _Amelia se voltio despacio para observar al animadora, esta río claramente no tenia idea quien era la latina. La chica se río en la cara de Amelia seguramente pensaba que había intimidado a la cantante, acto seguido la latina la tomo por la polera y la empujo fuerte hacia los casilleros sosteniéndole la mirada, amenizándola con esta, Amelia sabia claramente como intimidar a alguien, se acerco al rostro de la chica mirándola fijamente aun sosteniéndola desde el cuello de su uniforme.

llegas a intentar hacerme algo así nuevamente y será lo ultimo que hagas ¿te quedo claro?- la animadora la miro con miedo y con dolor por el golpe en los casilleros y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza lo que la cantante le decía, Amelia la volvió a empujar por ultima vez hacia los casilleros mas fuerte que antes.

Ahora levanta mis malditos libros y lárgate- la chica obedeció y le regreso los libros en las manos de Amelia que fulmino con la mirada a las otras dos animadoras que no se atrevieron a meterse con ella.

Rachel estaba dispuesta a sacarle información a Kurt y se le presento la oportunidad cuando se lo encontró solo en su casillero.

-Kurt, necesito hablar contigo-

-oh Rachel, ¿Qué tal?, dime que necesitas-

- es sobre Amelia-

-¿Amelia? ¿Qué pasa con ella?- el chico la miro asombrado, no iba a decirle nada sobre Amelia si es que quería saber algo de su vida

- ayer, cuando….la dejaste en el estacionamiento yo me acerque y la vi llorar ¿ella tiene algún problema?- Rachel lo miro rogándole con la mirada a que le dijera algo, lo que sea.

-lo siento Rachel, pero eso no es asunto mío ni tuyo, no te podría decir nada sin poner en riesgo mi cabeza- _si Rachel se le acerco ¿Cuál seria su reacción? Necesito saberlo_

- solo dime, si es algo grave, Kurt solo quiero ayudarla porque en club Glee somos una familia.

- pero ella ¿no te dijo nada ayer? Cuando te le acercaste-

-no, solo lloro y creo que se molesto- Rachel bajo su mirada- solo agarro su moto y se fue-

- entiendo, mira Rachel, puedes acercarte a ella pero no la presiones, Amelia es una gran persona que esta sufriendo mucho.

-eso intentare, voy a insistir en acercarme a ella para poder ayudarla.

Quinn y Santana se encontraban en la misma clase, la rubia se debatía entre hablar o no con Amelia.

-yuju Fabray ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan mal te dejo tu chica anoche?-

- Santana por favor estamos en clases-

- ¿y que tiene? A claro como Berry no esta aquí no tienes con que distraerte ¿verdad?- Quinn río por lo que le decía su amiga.

- Santana por favor deja de decir esas cosas en clases-

- Quinn tienes que alimentarte mejor, entre los entrenamientos con las cheerios y las batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo que tienes con Berry no se si sobrevivas, me estoy preocupando- Santana trataba de evita la risa por la cara que había puesto la capitana, Quinn se puso como tomate y solo pudo bajar la mirada tapándose la frente con sus manos al ver que unos cuantos compañeros escucharon lo que la latina dijo.

- por dios Santana ya cállate, y deja de reírte-

- vamos Fabray solo me preocupo por ti, ¿Por qué tanta vergüenza? Si todos sabemos que eres muy pasional.

- enserio, Santana no sigas que todos te están escuchando-

- entonces dime que es lo que te pasa y dejo de molestarte-

- no es nada-

-Berry te deja agotada, ¿Cuántos kilos haz bajado? Diosss voy a tener que hablar con ella para que no te haga sudar tanto, te necesitamos en el equipo-

- esta bien Santana te lo voy a decir, para que me dejes de molestar-

-así me gusta-

-me preocupa que Rachel se…. Se acerque más a Amelia-

-¿Cómo? Haber espera…¿Cómo?-

-eso, que se le metió la idea de ser su amiga para ayudarla, después de que la vio llorando ayer-

-me dejaste de una, no lo puedo creer,¿y que vas hacer? Osea Quinn Fabray tiene competencia-

- no es eso Santana, Rachel solo quiere ayudarla, pero… yo no quiero-

- ¿no quieres que?-

- no quiero que se acerque-

-¿estas celosa? Esto es genial ¿Dónde esta Brittany cuando la necesito con su cámara?-

-SEÑORITA LOPEZ SILENCIO-

- si.. si disculpe profesor-

-viste, te dije que te callaras-

-SEÑORITA FABRAY POR FAVOR SILENCIO O LAS TENDRE QUE ENVIAR A DIRECCION-

-lo siento- _esto es tu culpa Santana-¿Qué? ¿ yo porque?- porque tu empezaste- a no fabray a mi no me culpes de tus celos- Santana cállate ¿si?-esta bien me callo, pero no porque tu me lo digas, me callo porque yo quiero, además deberías estar acostumbrada, Berry habla por las dos juntas- enserio Santana ¿te puedes quedar en silencio?- no, no tengo ganas de estar en silencio, por cierto, ¿Cuándo me vas a volver a abrazar? Jajajajaja esa noche fue inolvidable que quieres que te diga-Santana si no te callas, hago que te tragues el peluche de Brittany que llevas en tu bolso- ok ya entendí-_

Rachel buscaba alguna oportunidad para hablar con Amelia, hasta que la encontró en su casillero guardando sus cosas, sabia que Quinn estaba cerca así que tenia que ser rápida.

Amelia, ¿podemos hablar?-

_No por favor ella no, hoy no, ¿mundo que te hice?¿hice algo malo? Maldición, porque se me acerca, yo no quiero tenerla cerca, que se vaya, no quiero hablar menos con ella._

-Amelia ¿estas bien?-

_Respira Amelia, ella no es Sofía, no lo es, solo dile que estas bien_

Rachel, estoy bien-

Amelia pero…ayer ¿Qué te paso? Estabas llorando-

Enserio, estoy bien- _por favor déjame sola_ no _puedo verte, no soporto este dolor._

Si necesitas algo, dime yo te puedo ayudar-

Déjame sola, ¿estas sorda?... lo que me suceda es asunto mío Rachel- Amelia se retiro de hay dejando a Rachel sin entender nada. Quinn veía todo y quería ir atrás de Amelia solo para golpearla pero Rachel la necesitaba.

Durante el almuerzo Quinn observo que Amelia nuevamente se fue hacia los pasillos, esta era su oportunidad.

_Santana, distrae a Rachel, un momento-_

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?-_

_Solo distráela tengo que hablar con alguien ahora-_

_Esta bien-_

chicas me esperan un momento voy hacer una llamada, vuelvo enseguida-

amor ¿estas bien?-

si Rach, tu quédate con las chicas voy y vuelvo-

Amelia estaba sacando su chaqueta de su casillero, cuando alguien le cerró la puerta de este bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres de Rachel?- aparecía la capitana de las cheerios, mirándola seriamente y directo a los ojos, manteniendo su mano aun en la puerta del pobre casillero.

-lo que me faltaba, ¿Qué quieres?-

-ya te lo pregunte, no creo que tengas problemas al oído, responde-

- no tengo porque responderte-

- no tengo mucha paciencia Amelia, y en este momento se me esta acabando-

-¿si? ¿enserio? Entonces lárgate- ambas se sostenían la mirada, tenían la misma altura, claramente ninguna de las dos se dejaba intimidar.

- no te metas con Rachel, te lo advierto-

- ella es la que me busca-

- Rachel solo quiere ser tu amiga, al menos respétala-

-si, si, si como sea, ahora vete-

- no, no me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa con Rachel ¿te gusta?- Quinn seguía en su postura amenazante.

- no me interesa tu chica Fabray ahora déjame en paz-

- no vuelvas a tratarla mal ¿te queda claro?-

-no te tengo miedo Quinn Fabray- Amelia le respondía con una sonrisa y Quinn se estaba disponiendo a darse la vuelta pero no sin antes responderle.

- eso no me importa….yo hare que lo tengas- y la rubia se retiro de hay para unirse con las demás en el comedor.

La tarde llego y junto a ella la hora del club Glee también, el profesor Shue llego con la idea que en las regionales iban a necesitar a 4 personas para bailar mientras los demás cantaban.

profesor ¿Quiénes serán los que bailaran? Yo no soy bueno en eso- Finn se quería asegurar de no bailar.

Yo ya tengo una idea de quienes pueden ser- responde el Sr. Shue con una sonrisa en su rostro- serán dos mujeres y dos hombres-

Por favor díganos quienes serán-

Puck y Sam serán nuestros bailarines

Saliste premiado boca de trucha- decía Santana provocando que el joven se tapara sus labios con su mano.

Y las bailarinas serán Brittany y Amelia ¿Qué dicen?-

¿Qué dices ahora Santana?- se vengaba Sam.

Cállate no hagas que saque mi caña de pescar- Santana estaba furiosa.

Si, si, estoy de acuerdo, Santy voy bailar- Brittany estaba contenta y abrazaba a su novia que estaba a su lado pero esta no dijo nada.

Chicos yo les voy a enseñar lo pasos pero necesito que traten de ensayar fuera de clases-

No se preocupes profesor, Brittany y yo podemos ensayar en mi casa- dijo Amelia con toda tranquilidad, ganándose la mirada fulminante de Santana, si las miradas mataran ella ya hubiese estado muerta-¿Qué dices Britt?-

Si, yo no tengo ningún problema-

Paso la hora del club Glee, Santana no decía nada, estaba enojada, no quería imaginarse a su chica en casa de otra, mientras todos se retiraban y Britt iba al baño, ella encaro a Amelia en el salón antes de que esta saliera con Kurt.

Amelia-

Que Santana-

Vamos chicas no se van a poner a pelear aquí por favor- el pobre chico se encontraba solo con ellas, Quinn y Rachel fueron junto con Britt al baño.

No te preocupes solo quiero dejar unas cosas en claro-

Habla Santana-

No te acerques a Brittany, no la toques-

No me la voy a tirar si eso es lo que piensas-

Mira, solo mantén alejadas tus manos de ella-

¿terminaste? Porque quiero irme a casa-

Con cualquiera menos con mi chica Amelia o no respondo, que te quede claro- Santana se retiro de hay, no quería pelear y mucho menos que Brittany la viera.

Todos se retiraron a sus casas, Amelia necesitaba pensar, había sido un día bastante difícil, a todo el mundo se le ocurrió hablarle ese día.

Kurt, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?-

Lo siento Amelia, tengo que ayudarle a mi papá en su taller-

Ok no te preocupes lo bajamos para después-

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Al otro día todos llegaban McKinley, pero Kurt noto que Amelia no aparecía, la llamaba a su celular y estaba apagado, el se estaba preocupando.

chicos ¿alguien ha visto a Amelia?- Kurt se acerco a Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, y Puck.

No ¿Por qué?- respondía Rachel un poco preocupada

No se, es que es raro que no haya llegado aun- pero fueron interrumpidos por las voz de un chico que preguntaba por los chicos del club Glee y le indicaron hacia donde estaban en estos.

¿Kurt? Te encontré- el chico parecía un poco agitado

¿Javier? ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué le paso Amelia? o perdón chicos el es el hermano de Amelia Javier-

Hola chicos un gusto de conocerlos, Kurt dime que tu sabes en donde esta-

¿Amelia?-

Si, Kurt quien mas, dime que la viste por favor-

No, Javier no se nada de ella, ayer la vi por ultima vez, la e estado llamando pero su celular suena apagado ¿Por qué?

Maldición, Amelia no llego a dormir, no responde, anda en su moto, no se donde buscarla-

Yo te ayudo a buscarla, chicos tenemos que encontrarla-

No vamos a poder ir Mercedes y yo tenemos examen- Rachel se lamentaba por no poder ayudar.

Yo no puedo, tengo entrenamiento si no voy ahora me sacan del equipo- Puck se rascaba la cabeza de impotencia por no poder ir.

Santana y yo iremos si me dices que pasa con Amelia- Quinn estaba seria y dispuesta a ir, pero tenia que averiguar que razones tenía Amelia para desaparecer.

te lo diré a ti y a Kurt a nadie mas, pero no aquí, bueno el ya sabe me imagino-

si algo se-

esta bien entonces hablemos en el estacionamiento, Rach amor, dile a Santana que no entre a clases –

Quinn ¿Por qué lo haces?-

No se, solo quiero ayudar, por favor encárgate de Santana-

Esta bien amor, yo le digo-

No, mejor no le digas el porque, solo dile que yo dije que no entre a clases, que espere mi llamada-

Mmmm , esta bien, yo le digo-

Te amo-

Quinn, yo te amo mas-

_**Disculpen la demora, aquí les dejo este capitulo, mi mente se bloqueo XD tenia varias ideas pero no sabia como unirlas jajajaja.**_

_**Perdonen las faltas por favor.**_

_**¿Qué pasara con Amelia?**_

_**¿Dónde se habrá metido? no se preocupen no la mate ! xD**_

_**Saludos a todos espero que les guste.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Eve **_


	9. Chapter 9

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Javier, Kurt y Quinn salieron del instituto y se subieron al jeep del hermano de Amelia para poder hablar sin que nadie los molestara.

Ya llevaba quince minutos contándoles la historia de la relación de Amelia a los dos chicos, Quinn no podía creer como alguien era capaz ocultar tanto dolor dentro, era imposible vivir así, ella no seria capaz y esa chica de seguro estaba muerta en vida.

-y desde entonces mi hermana a recibido dos mensajes a su correo de parte de la madre de Sofía-

- ¿mensajes? Amelia no me dijo nada- Kurt parecía más preocupado que antes Quinn seguía en silencio escuchando atentamente.

- la primera vez que le envío uno, fue una semana después de la muerte de Sofía, Amelia estaba mal, destrozada, no hablaba con nadie, ella cambio era una chica alegre cuando su novia estaba viva, diosss, era tan diferente y cuando ocurrió lo de la muerte, ella cambio a una persona silenciosa, se volvió un poco agresiva, desconfía de todo el mundo y esa noche salio de la casa enfadada pero no le dijo nada a mis padres, pero a mi si, y no alcance a detenerla, se monto en su moto y se fue, pase toda la noche esperándola afuera de la casa hasta que amaneció, volvió pero…. Ella estaba borracha, y de su mano corría sangre.

- ¿sangre?- Quinn se atrevió a preguntar

- si, pero era su sangre, de inmediato la sujete antes de que se viniera abajo por la borrachera, y mi sorpresa aumento al ver la moto con unos raspones y con una que otra pieza colgando y la volví a mirar a ella, su chaqueta estaba totalmente sucia, sus pantalones también, la lleve a la casa le quite la chaqueta y tenia un corte bastante profundo en el brazo, raspones en los hombros, y en su cara había una herida que se cubría con su pelo.

- ¿pero que fue lo que le paso?- Kurt estaba que lloraba

- cuando estuvo mas conciente me dijo que llevaba una botella de Ron en una de sus manos cuando iba en su moto y producto de la borrachera perdió el control de esta y se fue contra el suelo y al parecer por lo que ella noto se deslizo unos cuantos metros, por el impacto la botella que Amelia nunca soltó, se quebró en el cemento y unos pedazos le pasaron a cortar el brazo.

- ¿y como llego a casa?- Kurt estaba asombrado y tenia miedo de lo que Amelia podría estar haciendo en estos momentos.

- se levanto de hay y volvió a subirse a la moto hasta llegar a casa-

- ¿no fue al hospital?- Quinn seguía asombrada

- ella es así desde chica, nunca lloro por una herida, pero yo la agarre y la lleve para que la viese un doctor, ella seguía como si nada, no sentía dolor, yo…yo le pregunte si algo le dolía, pero ella me dijo que _las heridas superficiales no se comparaban con la que llevaba por dentro y por esa ya había llorado_, yo la abrace fuerte.

- tenemos que encontrarla, Kurt tu eres su amigo, vamos algo que tuvo que haber dicho- Quinn trataba de buscar alguna respuesta en el chico pero Kurt estaba en silencio de pronto una llamada en su celular de parte de Santana interrumpe la conversación.

- hola-Quinn sonaba un poco pensativa no sabia como le iba a decir a Santana lo que tenían que hacer.

- QUINN FABRAY!¿Donde diablos estas metida?- Santana gritaba desde el otro lado del telefono.

- Santana tranquila estoy afuera solo…- pero fue interrumpida

- tuve que saltarme la maldita clase porque tu me lo mandas a decir y no tengo la menor idea de porque lo estoy haciendo, y mas encima estuve esperando tu llamada que nunca llego, ya me aburrí de esperarte.

- Santana, no te enojes ¿Dónde estas?-

- para remate me tuve que meter en el baño, estoy esperando a que te dignes a darme alguna razón para no golpearte en tu gran trasero-

- cuando lo sepas, se te va a pasar la rabia-

-¿Quinn que paso?, ¿estas bien?- Santana se calmo pero se asusto al pensar en que le podía haber pasado algo a su amiga.

-yo estoy bien, solo sal del instituto y ven, estamos en un jeep verde afuera-

- ¿estamos?-

-si, después te explico, solo apúrate por favor –

- ok. Fabray, voy saliendo-

- Santana ya viene pero le tendré que explicar todo para que nos pueda acompañar-

- esta bien, mientras no se lo diga a nadie mas estamos salvados de una paliza de parte de Amelia- Kurt volvía en si

Santana llego unos minutos mas tarde y se puso al día con lo que ocurría, cuando le dijeron que tenían que ir a buscar a Amelia, Santana abrió la puerta para bajarse pero Quinn la obligo a quedarse quieta dentro del vehiculo y logro explicarle, luego de eso la morena se quedo callada, algo pensativa, tuvo la misma actitud de Quinn cuando supo todo, ahora los cuatro estaban pensando en donde podría estar Amelia.

Amelia y yo no conocemos mucho este lugar, muy lejos no puede estar, creo yo-

¿enserio? Amelia en su moto puede recorrer el mundo sola y la velocidad con que lo hace no se si este en Ohio-

Santana eso no es muy alentador para nosotros- Quinn regañaba a su amiga

Amelia puede estar en cualquier parte pero lo que mas me preocupa es que ande en su moto- Javier sonaba triste y preocupado

Tranquilo Javier la vamos a encontrar, pero necesitamos movernos ya- decía Kurt tratando de calmar al chico

Haber pensemos, ella puede estar en algún bar cerca de su casa, al parecer le gusta pasar las penas con alcohol-

Santana tiene razón, ¿buscaste en los bares?- la rubia sabia que eso era posible, ella paso por lo mismo cuando pensó que Rachel se había acostado con Finn siendo pareja y Quinn la amaba en secreto, decidió tomar hasta perder el conocimiento pero siempre acompañada por su amiga Santana aunque después descubrió que solo eran rumores y lo confirmo cuando Rachel se entrego a ella por primera vez.

No, no la e buscado en los bares, no conozco ninguno- el chico sentía frustración

Vamos, empecemos por los que hay aquí cerca- Santana fue la que tomo la iniciativa y los demás hicieron caso.

Quinn le aviso a Rachel para que se quedara tranquila, no le dijo todo lo que pasaba con Amelia, solo que se iban a demorar.

El día paso rápido, los cuatro chicos entraban y salían de todos los bares que encontraban en su camino, cuando salieron del ultimo ya se estaba haciendo tarde, se quedaron fuera del jeep pensando en donde mas podría estar, Kurt no dejaba de insistir llamando al teléfono de Amelia.

¿aun nada?-

No Santana, esta fuera de cobertura-

Sigue insistiendo, en algún momento va a tener que agarrar su celular – Quinn aun tenia esperanza de poder encontrarla antes de que llegara la noche

Se esta haciendo de noche y esta chica no da señales- decía Santana cruzadas de brazos.

Su celular esta marcando, chicas, Javier-

_¡!Hoolaaa!¡ - ¿Amelia? ¿Dónde estas? - ¿Kurt?¿como estas? - ¿Qué como estoy? Amelia te estamos buscando! - ¿buscando? ¿A mi? – si Amelia a ti-_

-Chicos creo que esta un poco tomada-

- pregúntale donde esta- Santana y los demás estaban pegados a Kurt para poder escuchar la conversación

_- Amelia, querida ¿Dónde estas? – Kurt amigo mío, la verdad nnno sssseee, no no no tengo idea – Amelia ¿estuviste bebiendo? – si ,si, algo, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien – maldición Amelia, dime ¿Dónde estas? – no se, no se, no conozco este lugar –_

- no sabe donde esta-

- pregúntale que es lo que hay a su alrededor-

- Quinn tiene razón así podríamos saber donde esta, dale pregúntale Kurt- Santana y Quinn seguían pegadas al chico, Javier miraba atento a cualquier respuesta.

_Amelia dime ¿estas en un bar? - mmm creo que no, aquí hay un lago, dudo que alguien este sirviendo tragos por aquí, aunque no estaría mal, mm ya se me acabo lo que tenia – ok Amelia concéntrate dime ¿Qué mas hay cerca? – eeee un árbol, dos árboles, tres árboles, mmm creo que hay artos árboles – vamos Amelia tu puedes dime que mas – estoy sentada en el pasto, cerca del lago- _

creo que esta en un parque, con un lago-

pregúntale si hay patos-

¿patos? Santana ¿tu crees que Amelia reconozca los patos en el estado en que esta?-

Kurt solo pregúntale-

_Amelia ¿vez algún pato? – si, veo unos pajarracos en el lago, déjame ver un poco mas de cerca - querida ve con cuidado – veo, veo si bingooo, son patos y son varios eh! ¿o estoy viendo doble? –_

dice que ve varios patos en el lago-

ya se donde esta, yo fui con Brittany a ese parque y esta a media hora de aquí-

Javier enciende el jeep, ya sabemos donde esta-

_Amelia quédate hay, no te muevas de ese lugar - te lo prometo Kurt aquí pasare el día_ - _ok solo no te muevas de hay –_

Los cuatro chicos se subieron al jeep y partieron al parque donde se suponía que estaba la chica, en el camino pasaron a comprar bastante café para quitarle la borrachera a Amelia. Llegaron al lugar la chica estaba sentada mirando hacia el lago, Javier se bajo rápidamente donde estaba ella y la abrazo.

Amelia por dios, ¿Por qué me haces esto?-

Javi, no seas exagerado estoy bien, estoy aquí tomando un poco de aire-

Hermana, eres una inconciente, nos tenias preocupados-

Hermanito estoy bien, deja ya el drama por favor-

Vamos a la casa-

No, yo me quiero quedar aquí-

Vamos-

Ya te dije yo no me muevo de aquí-

Amelia hazle caso a tu hermano-

¿Quinn? ¿Qué? ¿Santana? ¿Qué hacen aquí?... Oh mi amigo Kurt, viste que aquí solo hay árboles, te lo dije-

Amelia tenemos que llevarte a tu casa- Kurt trato de ayudar a Javier pero la chica se resistía

Dale Amelia pon de tu parte, es tarde y tenemos que llevarte-

Quinn Fabray, ¿Qué, que haces aquí eh? No entiendo- la chica reía al ver a las cheerios tratando de ayudarla

Vinimos por ti, tu hermano nos pidió ayuda – era Santana la que respondía

Chicas lamento desilusionarlas pero yo de aquí…. No me muevo- dijo apuntando al suelo- no tengo ganas de llegar a mi casa, así que déjenme aquí-

Hermana por favor, yo tengo que ir a trabajar y nuestra madre esta preocupada por ti-

Javi, entiende no quiero, déjame sola, necesito meditar, confía en mi estaré bien-

Diosss ¿porque lo haces tan difícil Amelia?-

¿Por qué no te la llevas a la fuerza?, digo yo, creo que seria fácil-

Santana, ella esta consiente de todo lo que hace y la entiendo, de verdad que ella necesita meditar y no la voy a obligar a irse si no quiere-

¡!ese es mi hermano ¡!-

¿Pero alguien tendrá que quedarse con ella?- Kurt miraba a las chicas ya que el no podía quedarse, su padre lo había estado llamando y tenia que llegar a casa.

Esta bien yo me quedo con ella, Santana tu ve con Javier y Kurt, dile a Rachel que yo me quede con Amelia-

¿pretendes que te deje sola? ¿y con ella en ese estado?-

Ella se va a recuperar al parecer no es tanto lo que tomo, con el café se le va a quitar, supongo que podremos irnos en su moto- ambas miraron hacia la moto que se encontraba tirada un poco mas allá-

No creo que a Berry le agrade saber que te quedaste con una morena que no es ella-

Santana, Rachel no es celosa…. Eso creo, pero explícale la situación , en el estado que la encontramos-

Esta bien, te dejo mi chaqueta y creo que en el jeep había unas mantas, voy por ellas-

Los chicos se retiraron del lugar Javier no dejaba de agradecerle a Quinn por lo que estaba haciendo, Santana volvió con las mantas, con su chaqueta y la de Javier para que no pasaran frío, también le hizo llegar los cafés que habían comprado – Quinn métele todo el café que puedas, llámame por cualquier cosa, yo vengo con mi auto a la hora que sea, de hecho voy a venir, no estaré tranquila dejándote aquí- Santana tranquila, este lugar es seguro, pero si en dos horas no se mejora te llamare para que nos vengas a buscar- ok, solo llámame-

Los chicos se fueron y Quinn se acomodó a un lado de Amelia, ambas miraban hacia el lago, la rubia quería preguntarle, quería saber como se sentía, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Fabray… no era necesario- la morena corto el silencio entre las dos

Amelia solo trata de tomar el café-

No estoy tan borracha como piensas-

No lo hagas mas difícil- Quinn le entregaba el café y Amelia lo recibió con recelo

¿Qué le pusiste?- Amelia miraba el café como si pudiera ver algo, y luego lo olía

Es solo café, mujer-

Tomo si tu tomas uno- la miro directamente

Esta bien yo también tomare-

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar, cuando terminaron de tomar sus cafés Amelia decidió hablar.

¿Fabray?-

Dime Quinn-

Bien, Quinn ¿Cómo conociste a Rachel?-

¿Por qué esa pregunta?-

Es curiosidad, si no quieres no me respondas-

La conocí antes de entrar al club Glee, yo era novia del quarterback que era Finn, y bueno Rachel estaba "enamorada" de él, así que yo decidí integrarme al club para hacerle la vida imposible a ella- la rubia bajo la mirada, no le gustaba recordar los malos tratos de ella hacia Rachel pero eso era parte de su historia.

No entiendo, ¿se peleaban por ese chico?- Amelia la miraba confundida

Ósea si… bueno no…,yo no estaba enamorada de ella y no quería que estuviera con Finn, la verdad es que me costo reconocer que estaba perdida de amor por Rachel.

Entiendo y… ¿ella?-

No pude evitar que ella estuviera con él-

¿Cómo? ¿se acostaron?-

No eso no-

¿entonces?-

Me acosté con Noah, Finn se entero, me dejo y se fue con Rachel-

Espera, no entiendo ¿Puckerman? ¿Cómo?-

Yo bebí un poco y la verdad es que estaba un tanto ebria pero desde ese entonces me di cuenta que no me gustaban los hombres, solo pensé en ella-

¿fue la única vez que estuviste con un hombre?-

Tú no estas tan borracha por lo que me doy cuenta-

No tanto, mi hermano exagera un poco, creo que cuando hable con Kurt por celular se me fue quitando la borrachera, en ese rato si que lo estaba, pero sígueme contando-

Si fue la única vez-

¿Cómo, lograste conquistar a Rachel entonces? Si ella estaba con Finn-

Finn fue el único que se entero de lo que paso con Puck, cuando el era novio de Rachel corrió el rumor de que habían estado juntos, yo pensé que era verdad y que la había perdido bueno nunca la tuve pero si ella estaba enamorada de Finn entonces yo nunca iba a tener una oportunidad con Rach, hice lo mismo que tu, tome y tome hasta quedarme inconsciente hasta que Santana me encontró en un bar y me llevo a casa, al otro día Rachel estaba llorando en el baño del instituto y no me pude contener la abrace tan fuerte que no quería separarme de ella, creí que Finn le había hecho algo-

¿Por qué lloraba?-

Eso es lo mas gracioso, lloraba por mi culpa-

¿Por ti?-

Ella supo que me acosté con Puck y me lo dijo en mi cara, Rach estaba celosa , yo no sabia que decirle, pero también me puse a discutir y le dije que no tenia ningún derecho que ella se había acostado con el tarado de Finn y fue hay cuando me entere de que todo era una mentira que ella nunca estuvo con el-

¿y que fue lo que hiciste?-

La mire y la bese, lo mejor de todo es que ella me respondió el beso, entonces supe que ella sentía lo mismo por mi-

Linda historia, aunque no entiendo, ¿Finn? Pero si ese chico no podría sumar 2+2 –

Bueno el solo estaba en el medio de todo-

Claro-

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirando hacia el lago.

creo que ahora es mi turno de preguntar- decía Quinn tratando de encontrar la forma para preguntarle acerca de Sofía

me imagino que Javier ya te contó de Sofía- Quinn la miro un poco asombrada, no pensaba que seria tan directa con ese tema

si algo me dijo-

Quinn, no es fácil contarlo, pero creo que corresponde, tu me acabas de contar lo tuyo con Rachel, pero te lo voy a decir con una condición-

¿Cuál?-

Que dejemos de tomar café, para mi es un tema fuerte, así que lo acompañaremos con un poco de alcohol ¿Qué dices?- la rubia la miraba dudosa, no sabia si decir que si o no, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a beber demasiado, pero si Amelia le iba a contar su historia tendría que aceptar.

De acuerdo, pero de esto ninguna palabra a Rachel, porque me mata-

Vaya creo que te tienen bien controlada-

Yo hago lo que ella quiera – ambas reían

Entiendo yo también era así, ya vengo, tengo una botella en la moto-

Santana había llegado a la casa de Rachel para darle el recado de Quinn, pero la diva puso grito en el cielo cuando se entero de que su chica estaba sola con Amelia en un parque.

Berry no te pongas así, la chica estaba un poco bebida y no quería venirse, bueno Quinn se ofreció para quedarse acompañándola hasta lograr que se le quite el efecto del alcohol…espera un momento ¿Berry estas celosa?-

No Santana-

Si, si estas celosa vamos no me lo niegues- Santana se retorcía de risa por la actitud de Rachel, que no decía nada, pero la latina logro explicarle la situación lo mejor que pudo y ella entendió-

Quinn y Amelia estaban conversando de Sofía

¿la querías demasiado?-

Quinn, yo había encontrado la razón de mi vida en ella-

¿Cómo era ella?- Amelia se quedo en silencio al escuchar esa pregunta pero igual la respondió

Era igual a Rachel- Quinn no decía nada, quedo un poco impactada con la respuesta – tengo una foto de ella pegada a mi casco, dame un momento que la voy a buscar para mostrártela- Amelia se puso de pie y camino hacia su moto, en el ritmo de su caminar se notaba que estaba bebida, cuando llego le paso la foto a la rubia y Quinn la miro con detenimiento-

Se parece mucho a Rach- fue lo único que logro decir

Si, es por eso que no soporto tener a Rachel cerca de mi, yo se que no es Sofía, pero me la recuerda-

Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo lo haces? Es decir a pasado poco tiempo desde su muerte-

No se, solo me levanto y espero a que pase el día- la chica sonreía un poco – pero no te preocupes Quinn yo no estoy interesada en Rachel-

Me parece bien, porque yo no la comparto, que te quede claro, mi chica es mía – ambas reían, estaban en confianza, el alcohol ayudo bastante.

¿Cómo fue la primera vez que lo hiciste con Rachel?-

Fue…. Increíble, toque el cielo, fue lo mejor del mundo ¿y tu?-

A diferencia de ti, mi primera vez fue con Sofía, y creo que no hay nada comparado con ese momento, fui la persona mas feliz del mundo-

Las chicas seguían tomando luego comenzaron hablar de los chicos del club Glee

-¿pero como pudiste acostarte con ese chico?-

- ya te dije que estaba tomada-

- rayos, se me había olvidado-

- ¿tu nuca estuviste con un chico?-

- no, bueno estuve a punto antes de ser novia de ella, pero no pude-

- ¿Por qué?-

- era rubio y no me gustaban los rubios-

- ósea que Sam no tiene oportunidad contigo-

- ¿ese chico? No, ni en juego, el podría tragarse al mundo con esa boca que tiene- las carcajadas inundaban el lugar, pero fueron interrumpidas por el celular de Quinn que recibía una llamada de Rachel

- es Rachel-

- te van a retar-

-shhhh- Quinn trataba de recomponerse para hablar con su novia y Amelia no paraba de reír.

-¿hola?-

- Quinn Fabray ¿a que hora piensas regresar? Rachel sonaba un poco molesta

- Rachel, mi vida, mi cielo, mi sol, no te enojes conmigo-

- ¿Quinn? ¿amor? ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

- solo… un poquito, estaba conversando con Amelia y bueno tomamos un traguito-

- Quinn, Santana y yo iremos a buscarlas-

- bueno, mi vida, aquí te espero, TE AMOOOO-

_**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**_

_**Las borracheras se disfrutan mejor acompañadas jajajaja Amelia estaba vivita y es diferente con alcohol en el cuerpo.**_

_**Perdonen las faltas por favor**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar enserio**_

_**Saludos y besos **_

_**Eve **_


	10. Chapter 10

Glee y sus personajes no me pertencen

-Quinn esta en graves problemas- decía Rachel mientras guardaba su celular

- ¿Por qué? ¿le paso algo?-

- si, lo que paso es….. que se la pasaron las copas- decía Rachel seria mirando a Santana como buscando alguna explicación

- no…no entiendo, ¿te puedes explicar mejor?- Santana estaba totalmente confundida

- eso, que nuestra querida Quinn Fabray esta bebiendo de lo más tranquila con Amelia, mientras nosotras estamos preocupadas-

- espérate, frénate hay, ¿supongo que bebiendo café? ¿cierto?, porque yo la deje con bastante café, que yo recuerde fue lo único liquido que había en el lugar, aparte del lago- Santana no salía de su asombro

- Santana, ella estaba un poco borracha cuando me contesto, tenemos que ir por ellas-

- si, si claro, vamos-

Las dos chicas salieron rápidamente de la casa de Rachel y se subieron al vehiculo de la latina camino hacia el parque.

hay dios, Rachel y Santana vienen a buscarnos- Quinn entro en razón cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Bueno, que quieres que te diga, estas en problema- dijo Amelia acostándose sobre la chaqueta de su hermano

Demonios este café esta frío-

No te sirve de nada, ellas no van a tardar en venir-

¿y tu? ¿Por qué estas tan tranquila? Te recuerdo que nos vienen a buscar a las dos-

Si pero yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie por mis actos-

Si claro, ¿y tus padres, tu hermano?-

Ellos saben como soy, y porque lo hago-

Entiendo, se que esto puede sonar extraño pero a mi me encanta que ella sea así conmigo-

¿te refieres a Rachel?-

Por supuesto, ella es todo para mi, se que suele ser un poco dramática a veces pero es mía, me gusta saber que se preocupa por mi aunque se que con lo exagerada que es, esto de haber tomado me va a traer problemas con ella-

Eso es seguro, pero no te compadezco, creo que tener a alguien a tu lado y que te ame tanto como tu la quieres es lo mejor que el mundo te puede dar mientras vives.

¿aun la amas?-

Si-

¿Qué se siente perderla?... disculpa la pregunta, no debí hacerla –

No te preocupes- Amelia respiro profundamente y subió la mirada hacia el cielo – es un dolor muy intenso aquí- puso su mano en su pecho con la mirada aun perdida entre las estrellas- sinceramente no te podría describir con exactitud el dolor, pero es como…es como si te hubieran arrancado algo, nunca pensé que a eso que le llaman alma también pudiese doler- Amelia se volvió a sentar y fijo su mirada en el lago- cuando mi papá me llamo diciendo que estaba en el lugar del accidente, fui lo mas rápido que pude, y cuando la encontré sentí miedo, nunca le tuve miedo a la muerte, pero me di cuenta que perder a alguien, o que la muerte se puede llevar a la persona que mas amas eso hacia que cualquier humano en la tierra llorara de miedo, yo quería matarme en el mismo momento en el que ella dejo de respirar… pero como vez no se pudo.

¿Por qué su madre te culpa?-

Supongo, que es porque ella venia a mi casa en ese momento, su padre siempre la iba a dejar cuando nos queríamos ver y fue hay cuando ocurrió todo-

Quinn escuchaba con atención, la miraba fijamente y pudo ver como los ojos de Amelia se habían llenado de lágrimas, talvez había sido un error preguntarle acerca de ese tema, así que pensó que lo mejor seria cambiar la conversación pero Amelia interrumpió su reflexión.

¿tu que harías por Rachel? – pregunta Amelia mirando a Quinn tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

¿En este momento?-

Eeeee… si-

Seria capaz de tomarme unos 10 litros de café con tal que no tuviese que verme en este estado- ambas rieron.

Creo que por aquí cerca hay un local donde venden café, si quieres vamos-

¿caminando?-

¿en moto?-

No, tendría bastante suerte si Rachel me deja medio viva para que Santana me rematara-

Ok, vamos caminando , total es aquí cerca-

Santana y Rachel lograron llegar al parque, pero de las chicas ni rastros.

- Santana ¿Dónde están?- Rachel miraba por todos lados

-Berry te recuerdo que acabo de llegar junto contigo-

- ¿y si les paso algo? Santana tenemos que encontrarlas- se dispuso a recorrer el lugar cuando vio la moto de Amelia – por lo menos no andan en moto-

- oye Rachel, esas…. ¿son ellas? mira allá- Santana apuntaba hacia la entrada del parque donde se veían dos personas entrando que aparentemente serian Quinn y Rachel- si, son ellas, claro yo la dejo a ella a cargo de una borracha, me descuido un poco y la vengo a encontrar en las mismas condiciones que Amelia- Santana se adelanto para encontrar a su amiga que venia mas o menos tratando de mantener un ritmo normal en su caminar, al parecer a la rubia se le notaba un poco mas el alcohol en el cuerpo, a la otra chica se le veía mejor.

¡! Quinn Fabray ¡! ¿me puedes decir en que demonios estabas pensando?- pregunta la latina a su amiga colocándose frente a ella regañándola con la mirada como si fuera su mamá

Santana no me regañes por favor, me… me …deje llevar por la conversación y no tome tanto te lo juro- dijo la rubia bajando la mirada- ¿y Rachel?- volvió a mirar a su amiga como esperando a que la siguieran regañando

Ay mi querida Fabray estas en graves problemas con Berry, te lo advierto, esta allá atrás, esperando a que su novia aparezca, casi la matas de un susto-

¿esta muy enojada?-

No se, pregúntaselo a ella- Santana trataba de disimular un risita, era gracioso ver a la gran Quinn Fabray asustada por lo que Rachel Berry le podía decir y verla en ese estado era lo máximo, y una vez mas Brittany no estaba con su cámara cuando la necesitaba- Amelia- dirigió su mirada a la chica que estaba callada escuchando todo- ¿me podrías decir, donde encontraron mas alcohol?- Santana se puso seria luego miro a su amiga- Quinn ¿Qué hiciste con el café? ¿se lo diste a los patos? ¿regaste lo árboles? Porque supongo que algo habrás echo con el maldito café que me moleste en dejarte- Santana se cruzo de brazos esperando alguna respuesta de la rubia que solo bajo la mirada, Amelia solo sonrío al escuchar el tono con el que Santana le hablaba a Quinn

López tranquila, estamos bien, Quinn es un poco blanda pero fuimos por mas café, no la culpes a ella, yo tenia guardado una botella en la moto y bueno nos la bebimos- Amelia se escuchaba un poco mejor que la rubia, no sabia porque estaba dándole explicaciones a Santana pero se las estaba dando.

Santana voy a hablar con Rachel, porque creo que ella no se me va acercar-

Suerte Quinn Fabray , no me gustaría estar en tu lugar-

Ya cállate Santana

Rachel estaba esperando a Quinn se dignara a hablarle, estaba mirándola fijamente, la rubia camino lentamente como una niña avergonzada y con temor en su rostro, algo que daba ternura, sentía que la iban a regañar, sabia que Rachel estaría molesta por encontrarla así.

-Rach… amor lo siento, solo tome un poco - con la mirada baja comenzó a encontrarse con los ojos chocolates de su novia pero sintió que ella la abrazo tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo junto con la morena- ¿Rach?-

-Quinn me asuste… me asuste demasiado cuando no te vi aquí, pensé que te había pasado algo-

- tranquila solo fuimos por mas café- aun seguían aferradas la una a la otra

- sobre eso vamos a hablar cuando lleguemos a casa- la morena se fue soltando poco a poco de la rubia y quedo muy cerca de su rostro, Quinn la miro tiernamente cerrando sus ojos, esperando un beso de su novia- no te voy a besar si eso es lo que crees- Quinn abrió sus ojos algo confundida, no entendía por que Rachel le negaba un beso- no me mires así, estas castigada, hasta nuevo aviso-

- pe….pero….. Rachel cariño no me puedes hacer eso- Quinn se comportaba como una niña, le suplicaba con la mirada a su novia, algo que le causaba gracia a Rachel pero aun así iba a mantener su postura, por lo menos hasta que pudiera, mas que mal le era imposible resistirse ante los encantos de Quinn

- no se si pueda, pero lo intentare y comenzare desde ahora- fue lo que dijo la morena antes de apartarse de Quinn para ir hacia donde estaban las demás.

-Santana creo que debemos irnos de aquí-

- si Berry tienes razón… eeeee la moto la podríamos colocar aquí atrás-

-no, no se preocupen, yo me voy en moto – dijo Amelia caminando hacia esta, Rachel y Santana se miraron, buscando alguna respuesta.

- Amelia yo te llevo a tu casa- decía Santana- no creo que sea bueno manejar en tu estado

- López yo estoy bien, eh manejado en peores condiciones- ninguna de las tres chicas se atrevieron a decir algo, la verdad es que Amelia estaba bien.

- ¿estas segura?- pregunta Quinn tomándola del brazo

- si Fabray, no te preocupes ahora disfruta de tu chica- Amelia se despidió con un pequeño gesto con su mano y se fue.

Las chicas decidieron irse de una vez, Santana las fue a dejar a casa de Rachel, la morena llamo a la madre de Quinn diciendo que la rubia decidió quedarse a dormir en su casa, por que no se sentía muy bien, la mujer no se preocupo ya que confiaba en los cuidados de Rachel.

Cuando por fin habían llegado a la habitación, la rubia se recostó sobre la cama un poco mareada.

dios…. se me da vuelta todo-

claro, eso es porque estuviste bebiendo por si no lo recuerdas- la morena buscaba algo de ropa para dormir para que se la pusiera la rubia- tienes que darte un baño para que te relajes y se quite el efecto- luego puso las prendas a un lado de la rubia

¿estas enojada?- pregunta la rubia levantándose sobre sus codos para poder observar a su chica

No amor para nada, estoy súper contenta por que mi novia estuvo bebiendo con otra chica- Rachel no miraba a Quinn, solo se dedicaba a buscar ropa para cambiarse.

¿estas celosa?- se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia- amor, no me lo puedo creer, estas celosa por Amelia- Rachel no respondió y se fue al baño para prepararle la ducha a su novia

Quinn quítate la ropa para que te puedas bañar-

Quítamela tu- _vamos a ver hasta cuando dura mi castigo_

Tu puedes hacerlo…so…sola- _siento_ _como si nunca le hubiese quitado la ropa_

Entonces no me la quito y me quedo aquí ocupando toda tu cama- Quinn estaba dispuesta a jugar

Esta bien… yo te ayudo- Quinn rápidamente como pudo se puso de pie frente a Rachel, la morena trato de controlar sus ganas de abalanzársele encima y hacerle el amor, pero tenia que cumplir con el castigo _no me voy a poder aguantar, se ve tan sexy, ¿y si me olvido del castigo?... no, Rachel Berry es fuerte yo puedo. _Quinn por su parte no hacia nada por sacarse la ropa, toda la tarea se la dejo a su novia, _se esta resistiendo es mas fuerte de lo que yo pensaba, pero si lo de la ropa no funciona aun puedo provocarla con algo mas._

Rachel le quito la ropa sin mirarla a los ojos, sabia que si la miraba directamente a esos ojos verdes, hay se iba a quedar, siempre la rubia tenia algo que hacia que Rachel con solo verla directamente sintiera que su cuerpo se enciende. Quinn ya estaba desnuda y lista para darse el baño

ve a bañarte, yo…yo te espero aquí- Rachel no podía entender por que tartamudeaba, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda o la desnudaba pero que diablos si Quinn siempre le provocaba tantas cosas y eso era lo mejor.

¿Sabes que amor?...mmmmm yo no me voy a bañar, tu lo harás por mi- Quinn se le acerco, luego le dio un dulce y suave beso en la mejilla se traslado un poco mas cerca de su oído tratando de mantener el roce con la piel de la morena -_¿Qué dices?¿te gusta la idea?-_le susurra de manera sensual, manteniendo una voz baja y cada palabra eran dichas lentamente_ –vamos Rach, que yo no podré sola y…..quiero sentir tus manos sobre mi- _Rachel había respirado profundamente y retuvo su respiración, estaba atenta escuchando cada suave palabra que acariciaba su piel, definitivamente el castigo no iba a durar mucho.

Quinn tú….tú eres….. irresistible, creo que Quinn Fabray siempre consigue lo que quiere ¿cierto?-

Eso significa que aceptas ¿verdad?-

No podría negarme a semejante petición, si la que me lo pide es una chica de cabello dorado, con el rostro mas hermoso del mundo y con unos ojos verdes, que en estos momentos me están mirando y si a eso le sumamos que ella esta desnuda-

Entonces vamos

Las caricias entre ellas bajo el agua de la ducha eran acompañas por besos desesperados, llenos de deseo, Quinn toma posesivamente el rostro de Rachel, los besos entre ellas son indescriptibles- te vez tan linda con el cabello mojado, con todo tu cuerpo mojado- Rachel estaba perdida entre los besos, cada momento en que tenia que separarse para respirar le decía lo hermosa que era –tus boca se ve tan roja por culpa de mis besos- a Quinn ya se le había quitado cualquier efecto del alcohol sobre su cuerpo Rachel la tenia contra la pared con sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, el roce con sus cuerpos mojados encendía aun mas el ambiente, las manos de la diva subían y bajaban por la piel de la capitana – es mi turno- decía Quinn quien cambio las posiciones y dejo a Rachel contra la pared, poco y sin dejar de besar los labios de la morena sus manos fueron bajando hacia la parte intima de Rachel donde comenzó a darle suaves caricias con sus dedos, Rachel separo un poco mas sus piernas y acerco el cuerpo de la rubia lo mas que podía, Quinn paso su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de la morena para sostenerla y rápidamente sus dedos de su otra mano que seguían con sus toques se internaron en la profundidad del cuerpo de Rachel, la morena tenia sus brazos en el cuello de su novia y Quinn inhalaba el aroma de la morena que estaba tratando de contener gemidos de placer pero le era imposible.

Luego de la ducha tan placentera, lograron llegar a la cama donde no durmieron demasiado producto de la pasión que aun se adueñaba de sus cuerpos.

-¿Rachel?-

-mmm...-

- perdón por lo de la tarde-

- no te preocupes amor, aunque no lo creas….. es..es excitante verte un poco bebida-

- ¿ah si?, me hubiese imaginado cualquier cosa menos eso- ambas rieron y de a poco se fueron quedando dormidas.

El amanecer las pillo en la cama abrazadas, ninguna de las dos quería levantarse pero un viaje a la casa de Quinn para buscar su uniforme y McKinley las estaba esperando.

-vamos que me estoy aburriendo- gritaba la entrenadora Sylvester – quiero el mejor salto desde la cima de la pirámide Fabray- para ese día la entrenadora decidió hacer una pirámide mas alta y Quinn se encontraba en la cima como siempre

_no te muevas tanto Santana - estoy tratando de hacer lo que puedo, ¿subiste de peso?- Santana por favor no te muevas, no quiero matarme - no es mi culpa, la niña de mas abajo es nueva y no resiste la presión, es ella la que no deja de moverse- ¡!MALDICCION! – ¡! QUINN!-_

Santana bajo como pudo de la pirámide al ver que su amiga había caído, los chicos no alcanzaron a atraparla y cayó directamente al suelo.

Quinn por favor dime algo- Santana estaba asustada- lo que sea, no la muevan, llamen a una ambulancia rápido-

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- la entrenadora se acercaba rápidamente al lugar

Perdió el equilibrio- Santana estaba desesperada, Quinn no reaccionaba estaba totalmente inconciente.

La ambulancia llego y se llevaron a Quinn que seguía sin reaccionar.

-Brittany ve con Rachel explícale lo que paso luego nos encontramos en el hospital- decía Santana mientras se subía en su auto para ir detrás de la ambulancia.

- hola Kurt-

- Rachel que tal-

- muy bien-

- Rachel, Kurt ¡! ¿Cómo están?

- Amelia no sabes lo aliviada que me siento al ver que llegaste bien, le iba a preguntar a Kurt si sabía algo de ti-

-ok Rachel Berry no hace falta tanta preocupación-

Se saludaban muy amistosamente estaban en los pasillos conversando placidamente cuando ven que Brittany corre hacia ellos empujando a todos los chicos que se le cruza por delante, Rachel intuyo que algo no andaba bien y por un momento sintió que tenia que ver con Quinn.

La bailarina llego donde se encontraban los tres que esperaban alguna respuesta de la rubia que se notaba muy agitada.

Rachel…. Quinn- decía la chica que estaba cansada

¿Qué paso? ¿Britt?-

Quinn se cayó de la pirámide y…. y los chicos no la alcanzaron a sujetar – Rachel al escuchar eso, se puso pálida y sintió como el miedo se fue apoderando de ella.

¿Dónde esta?- Rachel estaba a punto de salir corriendo solo le falta saber en donde estaba su novia

Se la llevaron al hospital, Santana se fue en su auto-

Tengo que ir ahora mismo, no traje mi auto- Rachel se sentía desesperada, Quinn estaba en el hospital y ella aun estaba en McKinley era frustrante.

Yo te llevo, pero tenemos que ir en mi moto- Amelia noto la preocupación de Rachel

Bien, así llegaremos mas rápido- la morena tomo del brazo a Amelia y salieron corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, no importaba si se tenia que subir a una moto, no importaba tener que romper los limites de velocidad, solo tenia que llegar donde estaba su novia, saber si estaba mal, Quinn la necesitaba.

Cuando por fin llegaron Rachel corrió hacia Santana que estaba sentada en la sala de espera con sus manos en la cabeza, cuando Rachel la vio se estremeció al notar que la latina tenia unas lagrimas en su rostro, Santana se dio cuenta de la presencia de la diva y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Santana?- Rachel se acerco a la latina, sus manos comenzaron a temblar

- fue mi culpa, Rachel, no debí moverme – Santana lloraba

- ¿Cómo esta?, dime que paso por favor ¿Dónde la tienen?-

- Rachel….. ella perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo al parecer se golpeo la cabeza… ella….ella no despertaba-

- quiero verla, ¿Dónde la tienen?- Rachel se estaba metiendo entre los pasillos para hablar con los doctores pero Santana la detuvo-

-Rachel, espera, esta en observaciones, el doctor quedo en avisarnos, por favor solo mantengamos la calma-

- no puedo Santana, no me pidas que me calme, no lo voy hacer hasta no verla- las lagrimas se apoderaban de Rachel, ella solo quería verla y no podía, la ansiedad, la desesperación, el miedo por que algo malo este pasando y que los doctores aun no salgan a decir nada se estaban adueñando de Rachel.

Un momento después llega Judy en busca de alguna respuesta pero nada, se acerca a Rachel que se encuentra con la mirada perdida en los pasillos y la abraza.

querida ella va estar bien, mantén la calma-

no puedo, solo quiero verla, necesito saber que es lo que esta pasando- decía entre lagrimas

Amelia solo se limito a observar la situación, luego converso con Santana para entender un poco mas lo que había pasado, ella entendía por la preocupación que estaba pasando Rachel, la comprendía mejor que nadie.

_**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo**_

_**Se nos accidento Quinn, ¿Qué ira a pasar?**_

_**No se vayan a enojar conmigo, pero hay que poner un poco de drama al asunto**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Gracias por leer y por comentar.**_

_**Saludos y besos**_

_**Eve**_


	11. Chapter 11

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**_¿Qué esta pasando? ¿donde estoy? No puedo abrir mis ojos, ¿estoy soñando? No, no lo creo, ¿Qué es ese ruido? Se parece a esas maquinitas de los hospitales, oh dios! mi cuerpo no me responde, mi cabeza me duele, pero…no entiendo ¿que esta pasando?, creo que hay alguien mas aquí, escucho su respiración, ¿será Rachel?, espero que si, siento su mano sobre la mía, es ella si, estoy segura nadie se aferra a mi mano de la forma en que Rachel lo hace._**

¿Rachel?-

Mmmm-

¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar, Britt y yo nos quedaremos cuidándola-

**_¿cuidándola? ¿a quien? esa sin dudas es Santana, ¿no me digan que es a mi a la que tienen que cuidar? ¿En donde estoy?_**

no Santana yo me quedo,-

**_Rachel sabia que eras tú, por favor dime que esta pasando, no entiendo nada. _**

- esta bien, nosotras te acompañamos-

- gracias,¿Dónde esta Britt?-

- fue a buscar un poco de café para ti-

- OK-

- ¿aun nada?-

- no, aun no despierta, no se que hacer-

- tranquila, Quinn es fuerte, en cualquier momento va a despertar, de eso estoy completamente segura-

- no soporto verla así-

**_Amor no llores, estoy bien, bueno dentro de lo que cabe…. ahora entiendo….claro caí al suelo, debo estar en el hospital… ¿necesito despertar? Eso quiere decir que..estoy ¿inconciente?_**

-Rachel-

- Britt por favor no entres así que me vas a matar de un susto-

- perdón Santy es que los papas de Rachel la están buscando –

- a si, les pedí que me trajeran un poco de ropa, Santana ¿me harías un favor?-

- si, Berry lo que me pidas-

- puedes decirles a mis papas que traigan la ropa aquí, quiero verlos, pero no me quiero separar de Quinn-

- voy por ellos entonces-

**_Rachel,¿hace cuanto que estas acá? ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?_**

¿crees que nos pueda escuchar?-

Eso quisiera pensar Britt, pero no estoy segura-

Yo creo que si-

¿Cómo lo sabes?-

No lo se, solo que no creo que por el hecho de estar dormida no nos pueda escuchar-

**_Escúchala amor, Britt esta en lo cierto, te puedo escuchar, no sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte, gracias Rachel por estar aquí conmigo, te amo, ojala pudieses escucharme._**

gracias Britt, alimentas mis esperanzas-

Santy aun se siente culpable y no puedo convencerla de lo contrario-

**_Pero si Santana no hizo nada, Rachel tienes que hacer algo, dile que ella no tiene porque sentirse así. _**

yo también le he dicho que no tiene por que pensar así, fue un accidente y se que Quinn no la culparía-

lo mis…-

permiso, hija, buenos días-

papá, gracias por venir, me hacia falta verte-

lo se cariño, ¿Cómo esta ella?-

aun no despierta-

ya lo hará, solo lleva dos días, el golpe que se dio fue bastante fuerte-

lo se papá, pero para mi ha sido como un año-

hija por favor solo trata de tranquilizarte, ella despertara de un momento a otro y tienes que cambiarte no querrás que te vea así-

papá no estoy tan mal, pero tienes razón me voy a cambiar lo mas rápido que pueda, ¿en donde esta mi papi?

Se quedo hablando con Santana, esa niña esta un poco triste, se siente responsable del accidente, se le nota en el rotro-

Tendré que hablar con ella, voy a cambiarme, Britt, cuídamela por favor –

Si, confía en mi-

**_¿dos días? el golpe fue bastante fuerte entonces, Santana es terca, la única solución es que yo hable con ella, claro eso será posible hasta que mi cuerpo se digne a obedecerme._**

Brittany, la mamá de Quinn vino hoy?-

Si, estuvo aquí durante la noche y se fue hace una hora mas o menos, tenia que ir a su casa y luego a su trabajo, pero prometió volver temprano-

Oh entiendo-

**_Es cierto, no había escuchado a mi madre, es bueno saber que estuvo aquí conmigo, ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas? No me gusta que Rachel llore o sufra por mi culpa ¿Por qué se demora tanto en cambiarse? quiero escucharla._**

-listo, ya me cambie-

- ya era hora hija, creo que Quinn se estaba desesperando por tu demora.

**_¿Cómo sabe eso él? ¿tanto se me nota?_**

-te vez bonita Rachel-

- gracias Britt, no creo que ella se desespere, sabe perfectamente que me gusta prepararme para ella-

**_Me imagino que se debe ver hermosa como siempre, quiero verte Rachel, quiero besarte, quiero despertar._**

_-_Hija con tu papá tenemos que irnos a trabajar, le diré que estas bien-

- dile que venga, no quiero dejarla sola-

- yo voy, y le digo, estoy seguro que vendrá corriendo-

- te quiero papá, vengan en la tarde por favor-

- así lo haremos cariño, Britt cuídate cielo-

- voy a despedirme de Quinn permiso ¿se le puede abrazar cierto?-

- si papá adelante que sea suave no quiero que le vaya a doler-

- no te preocupes por eso mi pequeña- _Quinn yo se que nos escuchas, espero que te mejores pronto, Rachel te esta esperando y nosotros también, te queremos-_

- ¿Qué le dijiste? No se valen los susurros papá, vamos dime-

- es un secreto entre ella y yo-

**_Rachel no cambia, siempre tiene que saberlo todo, la amo por todo lo que es y lo que hace, es simplemente adorable._**

* * *

><p><strong>En la sala de espera<strong>

Britt, pensé que estabas con Rachel y Quinn-

Si pero no me gusta dejarte sola-

Esto no habría pasado si me no me hubiese movido- Santana apoyaba su cabeza en los hombros de la rubia que estaba sentada a su lado

Tu sabes que no es verdad, esas cosas pasan, estamos enfrentadas a ese tipo de riesgos todos los días- Brittany cobijaba a la morena para hacerla sentir segura

Lo se pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, no podré hasta que ella reaccione-

Lo hará, pronto despertara-

Tu tranquilidad hace que me sienta mejor, eres mi niña hermosa, mi dulce pequeña y con tu compañía podré soportar hasta que mi amiga despierte-

No soy pequeña, acuérdate que soy mas alta que tu, siempre estaré para ti cariño-

Te amo, no sabes cuanto-

Yo te amo mas-

Chicas, disculpen la interrupción- Noah iba llegando con dos ramos de rosas

Hola Puck, ¿y esas flores?-

¿se las traes a Quinn? Te aseguro que Berry se va a poner celosa-

Bueno un ramo es para Quinn y el otro es para Rachel ¿Dónde esta ella?- el chico las miro un poco avergonzado

Puck era una broma, a Rachel la vas a encontrar siempre al lado de Quinn, esa pregunta no la deberías hacer- Santana trataba de sonreír, pero el sentimiento de culpa no la dejaba

Voy a verlas, luego regreso a hacerles compañía a ustedes, mis bellas ángeles-

* * *

><p>Quinn extraño ver tus ojos verdes, esa mirada dulce y sensual al mismo tiempo, por favor intenta despertar, no te quedes en esa oscuridad-<p>

**_Mi vida quiero despertar pero mi cuerpo aun no me responde, no me quedare en la oscuridad, tu eres mi luz y me guiare por ti, te amo Rachel, luchare con todo lo que tengo por abrir mis ojos y verte nuevamente, mi cuerpo cederá ante a mi y volveré a tocarte y nadie podrá separarme de ti, no llores por favor._**

alguna vez dije que yo era mi voz, pero aunque la tenga no soy nada sin ti-

**_Rachel no digas eso._**

permiso, Rachel ¿Cómo estas?-

hola Puck, bien dentro de lo que cabe-

esto es para Quinn-

¿le traes flores a mi chica?-

Si pero también traje un ramo para ti-

Solo bromeaba, muchas gracias-

¿Cómo esta ella?-

Sigue igual-

No te pongas triste, ella estará bien... se ve hermosa dormida-

Siempre lo esta, ella es lo mas bello que he visto en mi vida-

**_Oh por dios no sigan, que me da vergüenza, aunque es bueno saber que Rachel me sigue encontrando bella aun en una camilla._**

tu también te ves preciosa con esa falda-

gracias-

**_Noah __Puckerman__, no te atrevas a mirarles las piernas a Rachel, que yo se lo bien que se pueden ver, pero no te aproveches de la situación, porque cuando mi cuerpo responda iré directo a patearte el trasero._**

Quinn debe tener ganas de golpearme por decirte eso-

¿Por qué lo dices?-

La conozco, claro no tanto como tu pero, ella es celosa y no le gusta que alguien te mire-

**_Exacto __Puckerman, me alegro que seas tan inteligente a veces._**

si lo se, ojala fuese a despertar por culpa de los celos, si así fuera aceptaría que me dijeras cualquier cosa con tal de verla abrir esos ojitos-

**_OK ya paren por que de verdad me voy a levantar de aquí _**

mejor no voy a seguir, no quiero que esta rubia me parta a golpes cuando despierte-

gracias por estar aquí Noah-

ustedes son mis amigas no tienes por que agradecer nada -

**_Gracias Puck, te salvaste de la golpiza, no puedo creer que ni dormida o inconciente pueda dejar de sentir celos. _**

- bueno Rachel voy afuera, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré junto a Santana y Brittany-

- disculpen, solo vine a ver como seguía Quinn-

- hola guapa no te preocupes yo voy de salida, las dejo-

- Amelia, que bueno verte-

- hola Rachel –

**_¿Amelia? o vaya gracias por venir a verme, o ¿vienes por Rachel? no, no creo ella me dijo que no tenia ningún interés en mi novia, voy a tratar de mantener la calma debo controlarme._**

¿Cómo esta Quinn?-

Sigue dormida-

es como la bella durmiente, talvez si la besas despierte-

**_Yo opino lo mismo, muy buena idea Amelia, vamos Rach inténtalo, solo debo sentir tus labios y de seguro mi cuerpo despierta._**

siempre la beso, pero no se despierta, es más difícil de lo que pensé-

entiendo-

**_¿Qué? ¿A que hora me besaste?, te aseguro que hoy no fue por que me hubiese dado cuenta…. Dios como me pude perder un beso suyo ¿y mi cuerpo? ¿Qué diablos le pasa a mi cuerpo que no reacciona con un beso de Rachel? _**

y … ¿y tú como estas?-

¿te digo la verdad?, me estoy derrumbando cada hora que pasa y ella no logra despertar-

Rachel, ella va a despertar, el doctor dijo que podría demorarse al menos tres días o un poco mas y van dos, solo mantén la calma-

**_¿Tres días o más? No yo no voy a resistir tanto tiempo sin verte Rachel, hoy me despierto si o si, como sea tendré que hacer que reaccione mi cuerpo_**

eso espero-

voy por un café, lo necesito, ¿quieres uno? ¿O te traigo otra cosa?

No, no te preocupes ya me tome uno pero gracias-

* * *

><p><em>ver a Rachel así, deprime a cualquiera, ojala Quinn despertara pronto para ver la sonrisa de Rachel nuevamente ! demonios¡ creo que me perdí….bueno no creo que me pase nada si doy un pequeño paseo por los pasillos del hospital, conseguir un maldito café es mas difícil de lo que pensaba, ¿en que pasillo estaré?.¿Qué es ese ruido?, parece…si viene desde esa pieza….¿voy o no voy?...que puedo perder… ¿Qué le pasa?¿esta temblando? o no, dios.. <em>

-¡ENFERMERA! ALGUIEN QUE VENGA-

- ¿que sucede?-

- no se la joven de hay tiene una especie de ataque o algo parecido, haga algo-

* * *

><p>- si te canto algo ¿me escucharas?-<p>

**_Claro que si amor, no habría nada mejor en estos momentos que escucharte cantar algo para mi._**

_-_when I was a little girl-

cuando era una niña pequeña

-I had a rag doll-

tenia una muñeca de trapo-

-The only doll I've ever owned-

la unica muñeca que he tenido

- now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll-

ahora te amo como amé a esa muñeca

-But only now my love has Brown-

solo que ahora mi amor es mas grande

-and it gets stronger in every way –

y cada día es mas fuerte en todos los sentidos

- and it gets higher day by day-

y se hace mas grande día a día

**_Rachel, eres lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, te amo, y no sabes cuanto, si solo pudieras escucharme y saber todo lo que siento en este momento._**

creo que puedes escucharme, tu corazón te delata-

**_¿Qué?_**

esa maquina indica tus pulsaciones y en estos momentos esta que se vuelve loca sonando-

**_No me había percatado de ese detalle, una maquina me acaba de delatar, mi corazón se manda solito desde que te conoció, me perdí en tu dulce voz amor y sigo perdida._**

es una buena señal…-

¿Rachel?-

**_¿Qué hace el aquí? _**

¿Finn?-

Hola Rachel –

Ho…hola-

¿Cómo estas?-

Bien-

Y ¿Quinn?¿como esta ella?-

**_Estaba bien hasta que nos interrumpiste, no lo puedo creer ¿Qué haces aquí?_**

ella esta estable-

Rachel, yo… estaré para lo que necesites-

No necesito nada de ti –

Vamos Rachel, necesitas que alguien te acompañe, yo puedo estar a tu lado-

Finn, ya te lo dije, no necesito nada de ti-

Yo te puedo consolar-

¡! LARGATE¡

Pero Rach-

Tu vienes con otras intenciones así que vete

**_Si lárgate de aquí que nadie te necesita, este tipo no respeta a nadie y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada._**

te aferras a alguien que no puede escucharte en estos momentos ni siquiera siente tu mano junto a la suya-

si, si la siente y si me escucha-

**_Exacto __ Hudson si la puedo sentir y la puedo escuchar, yo no necesito verla para sentirla, ella inunda cada espacio, ella despierta cada uno de mis sentidos y en estos momentos estoy tomando su mano y apretándola._**

¿Qué haces aquí Finn?

No te metas Santana

Santana ve por alguien para que lo saque de aquí por favor-

No hace falta aquí estoy yo para sacarlo-

Gracias…..por venir Puck-

De nada Rachel , ya escuchaste Finn lárgate de aquí-

Por que no saltas sobre tu trasero y te mueres Finn-

**_Esa es mi Santana, menos mal apareció Noah, sáquenlo de aquí._**

esta bien me voy-

Rachel ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?-

Quinn esta presionando mi mano, esta presionando mi mano-

Hay que llamar al doctor-

Si, si, si ve por el, esto es grandioso, amor estas reaccionando-

_**Eso intento Rachel, pero solo logre apretar tu mano, pero creo que es un buen comienzo.**_

* * *

><p>¿tu quien eres?<p>

Me….me llamo Amelia-

¿y que rayos haces aquí?-

Solo estaba esperando a que reaccionaras, no te preocupes ya me voy- esta chica es mas desagradable que yo

Disculpa, no… no te vayas…soy Melisa-

Un gusto conocerte Melisa - ¿es bipolar?

¿Por qué estabas esperando a que yo reaccionara?-

Solo me preocupe… te encontré con una especie de ataque y llame a la enfermera, así que decidí quedarme a esperar a que reaccionaras, quería sentirme tranquila, eso es todo-

Entonces debería agradecerte por eso-

No…no te preocupes por eso, no hay nada que agradecer- ¿Por qué me puse nerviosa?

Eres bella, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?-

Si.. no… si bueno si varias veces- ¿Amelia que te pasa? Es solo una chica, ¿Por qué te pones así?- gracias-

_**Bueno aquí le dejo otro capitulo**_

_**¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir que yo iba a matar a Quinn? Jajajajajaja **_

_**Perdonen las faltas, espero que les guste.**_

_**¿Amelia encontró a alguien? **_

_**Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo y espero que Quinn despierte del todo **_

_**Saludos y besos**_

_**Eve **_


	12. Chapter 12

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen

auch, me duele la cabeza-

¿Quinn?

Rachel

Haz despertado oh esto es… es… no lo puedo creer-

Si amor, desperté…..siento como si me hubiese golpeado Santana-sus ojos reflejaban el efecto de estar tanto tiempo dormidos, trataba de no moverse su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Necesitaba tanto verte despierta, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, todo, no sabes como te necesitaba-

Yo deseaba verte Rach-

Voy por el doctor, espérame aquí- Rachel se giraba rápidamente para salir de la sala-

Donde mas podría esperarte mi vida- Quinn reía suavemente cuando vio a la morena salir de la habitación

Segundos después entraba Rachel corriendo hacia la habitación como una niña emocionada Santana y Brittany aparecían detrás de ella con la misma emoción reflejada en sus rostros, en esos momentos solo se encontraban ellas y uno que otro compañero del club Glee en la sala de espera, Quinn había despertado cerca de las 10 de la mañana, los padres de Rachel la estuvieron acompañando hasta la madrugada y Judy se marchaba como todas las mañanas por su trabajo pero regresaba al lado de su hija en cuanto salía de este.

haz despertado de un buen sueño jovencita, estas muy bien, pero aun debes seguir en observaciones por un par de días mas, hasta que estemos seguros de tu completa recuperación-

doctor me siento bien, se lo aseguro, solo quiero ir a mi casa-

Quinn cielo debes hacerle caso al doctor- Rachel regañaba a su rubia y ponía atención en todo lo que el doctor les decía

Pero Rachel- Quinn le ponía caritas a su novia para que le ayudara

Nada de peros Quinn Fabray, tu te quedas aquí como lo dice el doctor-

Deberías hacerle caso a la joven que te a estado acompañando día y noche- el doctor apunta a Rachel y esta asentía con la cabeza

Esta bien lo que ustedes dos digan- respondía Quinn mirando hacia arriba, realmente ella quería irse de ese hospital, los odiaba y necesitaba estar con Rachel, parecía que los días que paso en ese lugar hubiesen sido semanas

Las dejo vendré a verte después jovencita, y tu- dijo apuntado a la morena- no dejes que se arranque del hospital- dijo de forma divertida, luego de eso se marcho de la habitación.

Brittany y Santana se acercaron a la rubia para poderla saludar como se corresponde, la bailarina la abrazo y la morena se acerco a Quinn.

perdóname, fue mi culpa- le entrego un abrazo, el que se le da a una amiga cuando no la haz visto hace tanto tiempo, un abrazo con cariño.

Vamos Santana, nada de lo que paso es tu culpa, por favor no pienses eso- la rubia la rodeaba con sus brazos correspondiéndole aquel abrazo que demostraba todo el cariño que se tenían

Quinn, me alegro de que todo halla salido bien, te extrañábamos-

Gracias amiga ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

Lo que pidas Quinn-

Vaya esto de que estés tan dispuesta me asusta eh- la rubia reía

Mira solo lo hago por que estas en un hospital- Santana puso cara de seria, pero la verdad es que haría cualquier cosa por su amiga – dime –

Quiero un dulce, ¿me consigues alguna paletita? Por favor, por favor-

Esta bien Fabray, voy por alguna de….. si bien recuerdo te gustan de frutilla-

Si, exactamente, gracias Santana eres un amor-

¿Qué, Acaso Brittany y yo estamos pintadas? – Quinn y Santana voltearon a ver la reacción de Rachel

mejor las dejamos, Britt tu vas conmigo- tomo de la mano a la bailarina y salieron de la habitación dejando a Rachel con Quinn

¿Rach? ¿amor? ¿estas molesta?-

no, pero ….¿porque no me haz dicho que tenias ganas de un dulce? Yo hubiera ido por el- Rachel bajo la mirada mientras jugaba con sus propias manos, la imagen de ella así era tierna, inocencia pura, siempre salía esa niña que llevaba dentro y a Quinn le encantaba

mi vida, se lo pedí a Santana porque no quería que me dejaras, no permitiría que te fueras por ir a buscar una paleta

estoy de acuerdo, Quinn… debo llamar a tu madre tengo que avisarle que haz despertado, por dios se me había olvidado – Rachel comenzaba a hiperventilar, Judy le había pedido que la llamase por cualquier avance que haya

Rachel tranquila, ve a llamarla, yo te esperare aquí,….dudo mucho que pueda ir a otra parte-

Ok, no quiero salir de la habitación pero vuelvo enseguida amor-

Mientras Rachel salía de la habitación un joven enfermero entraba en ella para verificar que Quinn estuviese bien.

-permiso- el joven entraba sigilosamente por la puerta- vengo a ver que sigas bien y a darte algunas de tus medicinas-

- oh claro, no hay problema- Quinn trato de acomodarse un poco de su lugar

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- el joven enfermero sonaba amable

- mejor, gracias- Quinn esperaba con ansias de que Rachel entrara por la puerta, pero la morena aun no llegaba

- eres muy joven ¿Qué edad tienes?- el chico trataba de que el silencio no se hiciera presente

- tengo 17 - _¿Por qué te demoras tanto?_

- la niña que salio de esta habitación, ¿es amiga tuya?-

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?- Quinn cambio su gesto por uno mas serio, la pregunta del joven enfermero la tomo por sorpresa

- simple curiosidad, no me mal interpretes, es solo que… bueno… me pareció muy bella- el joven bajo su mirada un poco avergonzado y la rubia buscaba la mirada del chico, era verdad que Rachel es muy bella, pero aquel chico no tenia porque decirlo, eso significaba que él la había estado mirando y eso no le parecía correcto a Quinn que ya tenia ganas de saltar sobre el pobre chico y dejarle en claro que Rachel tiene novia

- si, ella es muy bella- _claro que es bella, es hermosa_

_-_¿sabes si ella tiene novio?- el chico tenia una mirada dulce, pero a Quinn no le importaba, ya había sido suficiente, pero en ese momento el tema de la conversación se hizo presente.

-Quinn tu mamá viene en una hora mas…- se detuvo al ver al chico en la habitación

- hola soy Jack- Quinn voltio a mirarlo con esa mirada que caracterizaba a la capitana de las cheerios cuando algo le molestaba.

-hola, soy….soy Rachel-la morena se percato de la mirada de Quinn hacia el chico, pero no entendía el porque

- la señorita Fabray se encuentra mejor- el chico le sonreía a la morena y la miraba muy atentamente, al parecer la belleza de la morena lo había dejado impactado

-esas son buenas noticias, ¿no crees Quinn?- la morena miraba a la rubia que no le despegaba ojo al chico, los ojos de claros de Quinn tenían una leve sombra ya no eran de un color a dulce verde miel, ahora eran un verde profundo, y esa era señal clara para Rachel de que su chica estaba molesta por algo ¿pero de que?

- si, son buenas noticias- logro decir la rubia con mala gana y seguía mirando al chico

- señorita Rachel, ¿le podría decir algo sin que se moleste?

- si, si claro-

- tiene lindos ojos, me… me gusta mucho el color de sus ojos- el chico se ponía completamente colorado, ya se había ganado la mirada asesina de Quinn que no entendía como alguien completamente desconocido se atrevía a decirle eso a su novia delante de ella

- muchas gracias, pero encuentro que los ojos de Quinn son mas lindos- la morena dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia que la miraba asombrada – ella tiene una mirada muy dulce- el amor se le notaba en el rostro de Rachel y Quinn por fin volvía a sonreír

- si la Señorita Fabray tiene unos ojos preciosos, pero en lo personal prefiero los ojos color chocolate como los suyos- Quinn estaba dispuesta a hablar y decirle que ella era la novia de Rachel pero el joven siguió hablando- supongo que existe alguna persona que se lo dice siempre- Quinn comenzó acomodarse para abrir la boca y decir unas cuantas cosas pero esta vez Rachel se le adelantaba.

- si, si tengo a alguien que me lo dice siempre…. ella siempre se encarga de decírmelo- miro a Quinn nuevamente quien se tranquilizo un poco más

- por un momento pensé que tenias novio- el chico parecía aliviado por la respuesta de Rachel

- espera no entendiste lo que dije, Quinn es mi novia- Rachel se acerco para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Quinn que sonreía triunfante ante lo ocurrido

- lo siento Jack pero esta chica de ojos café esta ocupada- Quinn miraba a Rachel de una forma dulce, sus ojos volvían a ser verdes con sus pinceladas de miel, y siempre con un brillo en ellos cada vez que miraban a su novia.

- lo… lo siento, les pido mil disculpas, no fue mi intención incomodarlas- el chico parecía avergonzado por la situación

- no te preocupes, aunque te salvaste de que Quinn no te golpeara- las chicas reían

- será mejor que me retire, debo ir a ver a otros pacientes- el chico salio de la habitación dejándolas a solas por fin

- ahora entiendo por que lo mirabas así- Rachel tenia una gran sonrisa

- ¿así como?-

- lo querías matar con la mirada, al principio no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero después me di cuenta de que estabas celosa- la morena acaricio la nariz de Quinn con la suya

- eso no es verdad, yo no estaba celosa- decía Quinn mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus propias manos

- estabas celosa, estabas celosa, vamos reconócelo- la morena jugaba con un mechón de pelo de Quinn quien seguía mirando sus manos

- un poco….. bueno si estaba celosa y molesta porque el te estaba diciendo esas cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?- Rachel tenia una mirada traviesa, era como una niña cuando quería comenzar a jugar

-eso, de que tienes lindos ojos, que le gustan los de color chocolate como los tuyos, ¿que esperabas? ¿Qué no sintiera nada?, le estaba diciendo a mi novia lo linda que era y….y eso te lo puedo decir solamente yo – una mirada inocente se reflejaba en los ojos de Quinn-

-Quinn, cuando miro tus ojos, veo el significado de mi existencia en ellos, cuando ellos me miran así como lo estas haciendo ahora, siento que te introduces a cada rincón de mi alma y que puedes ver todo lo que tengo, me siento desnuda ante ellos, cuando te tengo así de cerca tu aroma es lo que necesito para despertar mis sentidos, aunque suene cursi todo lo que te estoy diciendo Quinn es simplemente lo que siento por ti, amor puro amor.

- no es cursi, es lo mas lindo que una persona me puede decir, pero viniendo de tu parte es mas especial que eso, no se como lo haces Rachel pero te necesito para seguir existiendo, no se como pude estar tanto tiempo soportando tu lejanía cuando estabas con…otra persona y nos peleábamos por él, Rachel estoy completamente enamorada de ti, y aunque ya te lo he dicho tienes los ojos mas lindos y profundos que haya visto en mi vida, eres dueña de una boca que en este momento me esta volviendo loca

- Quinn, me es bastante difícil controlarme en estos momentos, te besaría con tanta pasión hasta dejarte sin aire, pero… estamos en un hospital y….-

-¿y que?-la sensualidad en la mirada de Quinn provocaba que la morena se mordiera el labio inferior

- al diablo con todo- la morena se abalanzo hacia los suaves labios rozas de Quinn, un beso suave, lento, que ninguna tenia pensado en terminar, Rachel puso su mano izquierda en el rostro de Quinn, la acariciaba con delicadeza, rozaban las puntas de sus narices tiernamente, sentían la respiración de la otra, mil sensaciones hermosas recorrían cada parte, cada rincón de sus cuerpos, la felicidad de tenerse la una a la otra, un amor puro, inocente, sin maldad, solo la necesidad de tener y sentir cerca a esa persona se veía reflejada en cada roce de sus labios, en cada caricia que se daban, manos suaves recorrían el rostro de cada una, queriendo sentir su piel.

- rayos aquí huele a amor- Santana entraba junto con Brittany que reía dulcemente, Rachel y Quinn se separaron pero se miraban a los ojos diciéndose todo lo que se amaban

- ustedes dos son muy lindas- Brittany abrazaba a Santana por detrás esperando a que la latina dijese algo

- si, hacen linda pareja pero por favor traten de evitar hacer cosas pasionales aquí en el hospital-

- solo nos estábamos besando, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿acaso tu con Britt no se besan?- Quinn se acomodaba en su cama, pero sin despegar sus manos de la mano de Rachel

- si, siempre nos besamos,¿cierto Santy?- Santana se puso de mil colores y Britt le puso un tierno beso en su mejilla

- Quinn te traje lo que me pediste- Santana le entregaba un paquetito lleno de paletitas y Rachel miraba confusa a Quinn

-¿Por qué me trajiste tantas? Yo quería una solamente- la rubia reía al ver que habían mas de 10 paletitas sabor frutilla

- no pienso salir a comprarte paletas cada vez que tengas ganas así que te conformas con las que traje- Santana se cruzo de brazo

- gracias Santana- Quinn le regalaba una sonrisa a su amiga esperando a que esta suavizara un poco mas su seriedad

- no te preocupes no tienes que agradecerme- Santana y Brittany se sentaron en la cama a un lado de Quinn - ¿sabes? Amelia a estado aquí todos estos días, pero creo que cuando no esta aquí o en la sala de espera, esta en la habitación de otra persona-

- me gustaría verla, y agradecerle su presencia aquí-

- si quieres la voy a buscar, aunque no la vi en la sala pero Puck la vio irse a uno de los pasillos, mmmmm… tengo curiosidad por saber quien puede ser-

- permiso- Noah entraba a la pieza con una sonrisa enorme

- Puckerman, ya te estabas tardando en venir a visitarme eh- reprochaba Quinn a su amigo

- lo siento preciosa, pero estaba esperando noticias afuera, no te abandone-

- OK, te salvaste- Quinn le regalaba una sonrisa a su amigo

- por fin despertaste, yo sabía que eras de sueño profundo, pero no me imaginaba que fuese tanto- todos reían menos Quinn que se hizo la ofendida por el comentario

- no puedo creer que se estén riendo de mi- Quinn se cruzaba de brazos y su mirada iba hacia la ventana para demostrar su molestia, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de la risa

- ya dejen de reírse de mi novia- rachel trataba de resistirse ante la risa pero no podía

* * *

><p>¿tu familia no ha venido?- Amelia estaba visitando a Melisa nuevamente<p>

No creo que vengan, no me llevo bien con ellos-

¿estos ataques te dan muy seguido?- la chica cambiaba de tema, para no incomodar

No la verdad que no, los tengo desde niña, pero no son algo de lo que me preocupo- la chica respondía tranquilamente a todo, Amelia trataba de no quedarse mirando fijamente a la muchacha pero le era difícil, algo en ella le llamaba la atención ¿seria su belleza? Tenia el cabello castaño, ojos claros, no sabia bien si eran café o una mezcla de café con miel, eran lindos, y unos labios carnosos que sobresalían sobre su piel un poco mas blanca

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no…. No te llevas con ellos?- Amelia bajo su mirada un poco incomoda con la pregunta que había echo, talvez la chica no le iba a responder, pero estaba equivocada

Me fui de la casa de mi familia, por que me trataban como una niña que no podía cuidarse sola, todo lo que se hablaba era sobre mi, sobre mis ataques, de que iba a ser de mi, de lo frágil que era yo y bla bla bla, asi que me aburrí y me fui – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro- soy mayor de edad así que eso no trajo problemas

¿Qué edad tienes? –

Tengo 19 ¿porque? –

yo pensé que tenias 16 o 17 a lo mas-

Mmmmmm bueno eso debe ser algo favorable para mi y tu, ¿Qué edad tienes?-

17, pero pronto seré mayor de edad-_ ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Que hago? ¿me voy? ¿me quedo? debería ir a ver a Quinn, esto me esta incomodando un poco y no tengo idea por que. _

Lo sabia, aun eres una niña- la chica reía pero Amelia solo pudo ponerse un poco roja, el silencio se hizo presente por un momento.

Tengo que ir a ver a mi amiga, volveré en otro momento-

Ojala que sea cierto, me estoy aburro sola en esta habitación-

Así será- _Amelia sal de esta habitación ahora mismo _

_Esto no me esta pasando a mi, es muy pronto, no entiendo que me sucede, todo es muy rápido, apenas la conozco, soy patética no lo puedo creer, estoy aquí peleando conmigo misma._

* * *

><p>-¿no han ido a ensayar al club Glee?-<p>

- obviamente que no, Quinn, el profesor Shuester suspendió los ensayos –

- ¿Por qué?-

- amor, porque tu estabas aquí, y el resto también estaba aquí preocupados por ti, yo no me iba a ir a ensayar mientras mi chica estaba en el hospital

- pero eso no es justo, la competencia se acerca y ustedes están aquí perdiendo el tiempo por mi culpa-

- Rachel mejor no discutas con Fabray, déjala que diga todas esas tonteras, el golpe fue fuerte así que no hay que hacerle caso- Santana se encontraba en unos de los sillones de la habitación junto con Brittany, Puck aun seguía a los pies de la cama resistiendo una risa que le causaba ver la cara de Rachel cuando trataba de no enojarse por lo que le decía Quinn

- ya mejor cambiemos de tema, a ver mis mujeres, le aviso que cuando Quinn salga de aquí vamos hacer una fiesta en mi casa ¿Qué les parece?- Puck miraba a las chicas esperando respuestas

- estoy de acuerdo Puck yo te ayudo a organizarla-

- así me gusta Santana siempre dispuesta-

Amelia había llegado a la habitación de Quinn, converso con todos, pero las demás notaron algo extraño en ella, aunque no la conocían tanto sabían que en su mente se encontraba algo que le preocupaba y se veía reflejado en su mirada, pero ninguna se atrevió a preguntarle, ya tendrían la oportunidad por lo menos Quinn buscaría alguna ocasión para conversar con Amelia.

Dos días pasaron y Quinn por fin salía del hospital y se iba para su casa, Rachel por su puesto que la acompañaba como siempre, ella se encargaba de llevar las medicinas que doctor les entrego. Cuando estaban sentadas en el salón de la casa, Santana y Brittany llegaron para visita a la rubia.

Amelia se quedo en hospital ¿no les parece extraño?- preguntaba Santana

Debe tener a alguien en el hospital-

No lo creo Rachel, yo le pregunte y me dijo que no-

Yo si se- dijo Brittany inocentemente y las tres chicas la quedaron mirando, buscando que la bailarina siguiera contando pero esta solo se dedico a mirar la televisión

Vamos Britt ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Santana le dio un pequeño empujoncito a la rubia para que volviera a la conversación

Brittany, voy a desconectar la televisión si no nos contestas- Quinn miro Brittany y esta regreso en si

A claro, cuando iba al baño decidí ver en donde se encontraba ella, y la encontré en una habitación con una chica- todas la miraron atenta pero la bailarina no se percataba de nada seguía mirando la tele

¿con una chica? ¿ haciendo que?- Santana se la llevaba la curiosidad y Brittany no le prestaba atención

Britt, responde por favor- Rachel también esperaba alguna respuesta, todo lo que estaban conversando era interesante

Nada, solo estaban conversando, la chica era muy guapa- Brittany apago la tele y voltio para abrazar a Santana- pero creo que Amelia estaba algo nerviosa-

¿Cómo sabes eso?- Santana le devolvía el abrazo

No se, solo lo supe cuando la vi, la forma en que jugaba con sus manos, y trataba de no mirarla a los ojos, eso es algo que refleja los nervios de una persona-

¿Serán familia?- Quinn y Rachel también se encontraban abrazadas

No, no se parecen en nada- la bailarina se aferraba mas al cuerpo de Santana- creo que es por ella, que Amelia se ve un poco distraída últimamente, debe esta interesada en ella-

Creo que haz estado mirando mucho a Amelia- Santana comenzaba a sentirse celosa, Quinn y Rachel se miraban fijamente por la actitud de la latina, y sonrieron cómplice para que no fueran pilladas por las otras dos

Solo un poco Santy, no te enojes conmigo- Britt besaba el cuello de Santana- solo tengo ojos para ti-

Eso espero amor-Santana le dejo un pequeño beso suave en los labios a Britt- creo que tenemos que averiguar, quien es esa chica y ver si Amelia esta interesada en ella ¿tu que dices Quinn? Tu la conoces un poco mas, así podríamos darle un empujoncito y se deja de andar detrás de nuestras chicas

Santana no seas así con ella-

Quinn tu sabes que es verdad, le coqueteaba a Rachel y de paso a Brittany-

¿ a nosotras?- preguntaban al mismo tiempo Rachel y Brittany

Si Berry a ustedes, a ti ¿ que acaso no te diste cuenta?- aunque Santana sabia parte de la historia de Amelia no estaba enterada del parecido de la diva con Sofía y Quinn no pudo evitar mirar a Santana seria para que no siga hablando demás

No creo que sea necesario hablar de eso Santana, además no tenemos ninguna certeza de lo que este pasando con esa chica que vio Britt-

esta bien Fabray lo que tu digas pero deberías contarle a Berry todo lo que sabes, porque tu estas enterada de toda la vida de Amelia y hay cosas que no haz dicho-

¿eso es cierto Quinn?- Rachel se separo un poco para mirar atentamente a la rubia- me lo tienes que decir- sentencio la morena

Rachel, te lo contare pero no ahora-

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado, Brittany y Santana se marcharon a sus casas, Quinn fue a su pieza ayudada por Rachel que la cuidaba como se lo encargo Judy.<p>

La diva estaba esperando el momento exacto para atacar a la rubia con preguntas y recibir respuestas necesarias para entender lo que estaba pasando con Amelia, lo sentía necesario. Cuando a fin se acomodaron en la cama de la rubia, encontró la oportunidad que buscaba.

¿Que pasa contigo? Te noto un poco pensativa amor- Quinn jugaba con el cabello de la morena y con otra mano le daba pequeñas caricias en uno de sus brazos

quiero saber que pasa con Amelia- Rachel no se movió de su lugar, estaba recostada suavemente sobre el pecho de su novia

no se si deba contarte, es algo personal de Amelia-

Quinn, por favor….. solo dime- Rachel jugaba con la mano de Quinn, tomaba sus dedos, los acariciaba, era como si encontrara una forma de relajarse con algo tan simple, las manos de la rubia eran suaves, delicadas, y Rachel disfrutaba de cada detalle.

Pero me tienes que dar algo a cambio- Quinn sonreía para si misma ya que Rachel no la podía ver

Eres una tramposa ¿lo sabias?, pero esta bien te daré lo que quieras pero primero me debes contar- Rachel dejo un delicado beso sobre la mano de la rubia quien sintió como su cuerpo despertaba ante cada roce de la morena con su cuerpo

Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?- Quinn unía su mano con la de Rachel entrelazando sus dedos, a pesar de estar conversando de un tema que no tenia mucho que ver con ellas, sus corazones y sus cuerpos estaban distraídos en ellas, en mantener el contacto, en sentirse.

Todo- Rachel era directa cuando quería saber las cosas, separo su mano de la de Quinn para rodearla por la cintura y abrazarla como si nunca lo hubiese echo, extrañaba esos momentos, su cuerpo, su aroma, su respiración y la mejor melodía que provenía de su corazón

Rachel lo que se de Amelia es que ella estuvo muy enamorada de una chica, tuvieron una relación muy linda de un año, eran muy felices, pero hace unos meses atrás esa chica murió en un accidente- Quinn sintió como Rachel se removió al escuchar lo ultimo- y bueno eso obviamente la afecto mucho y sus padres mudarse

¿Cómo lo hace?- susurraba Rachel que se encontraba impresionada

No lo se Rach, ese día que desapareció recibió un correo de la madre de Sofía-

¿Sofía? -

Si amor, así se llamaba la niña, como te decía la madre le envío un correo culpándola a ella de su muerte y eso llevo a que Amelia se alejara, cuando estuve acompañándola me mostró una foto de ella y…..- Quinn dudaba si decirle esa parte a Rachel, no sabia si era lo correcto, tal ves debería dejar pasar ese pequeño detalle

¿y que Quinn?- Rachel no iba a dejar pasar nada y la rubia se había dado cuenta de eso

Sofía se ….. parecía … a ti- eso fue algo que pillo de sorpresa a Rachel, se quedo en completo silencio, quizás ahora comenzaba a entender algunas cosas, Quinn esperaba alguna reacción de parte de la morena pero nada, la diva se perdía en sus pensamientos- ¿Rach?-

¿yo le hago mal?- preguntaba la morena sin salir de sus pensamientos-¿se la recuerdo?- la rubia se preocupo por un momento, pero debía decirle la verdad

Si, se la recuerdas bastante…. Cuando te ve a ti Rachel, ella ve lo que perdió y lo que no puede recuperar- Quinn no quería que Rachel se sintiese mal por Amelia aunque era algo inevitable- Rach… ella esta tratando de superarlo, es una chica muy fuerte, no te preocupes-

¿crees que debería hablar con ella?- por primera vez la morena se levanto de su posición para mirar los ojos de Quinn

No se amor, si tu piensas que es lo mejor esta bien- Quinn le regalaba una mirada dulce a Rachel para que no se sintiera mal

Lo voy hacer, voy a hablar con ella y esta vez no se me va a escapar, no quiero que me siga viendo con dolor, no quiero que vea en mi una perdida- Rachel aun seguía en un estado de asombro, su mente pensaba y asimilaba muchas cosas, atando cada imagen que recordaba de Amelia, en el club Glee, en el pasillo, el en estacionamiento

Rachel amor, todo estará bien, ahora que sabemos que puede haber alguna posibilidad entre Amelia y esa chica del hospital tenemos que ayudarla, aunque sea en secreto-

Pero no sabemos si eso es verdad-

Si hay algo en que confío, es en las observaciones de Britt, ella ve cosas, gestos en las personas que para los demás pasan desapercibidas, con una simple mirada deduce muchas cosas, aunque no se note por su carácter distraído que los demás ven en ella- Quinn noto como Rachel se tranquilizo un poco mas y eso era bueno, ahora quería disfrutar de ese momento con Rachel, perderse en su mirada, en su cuerpo en todo lo que tenga que ver con ella- Rachel ahora tienes que cumplir con el trato-

¿Qué trato?-

A no Rachel, no te me vas a escapar- Quinn hizo un rápido movimiento dejando a Rachel bajo su cuerpo, pero producto de aquello sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas- oh maldición-

Quinn, no debes hacer eso, el doctor dijo que nada de movimientos bruscos- Rachel se separo de la rubia tratando de acostarla nuevamente

Eso no es justo- la rubia refunfuñaba mientras veía como Rachel le acomodaba su almohada – no es justo-

Amor tranquila- decia la morena mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

¿tranquila? No puedo Rachel, tu sabes que llevamos varios días sin… -

Lo se Quinn pero debes estar quieta-

Rachel mi cuerpo no quiere estar quieto, esto es frustrante ¿lo sabias?-

Dije que tu debías estar quieta, no debes hacer movimientos bruscos amor- Rachel se acercaba al rostro de la rubia-¿Por qué no me dejas el resto a mi?- sus labios comenzaron el contacto ansiado por ambas, Rachel besaba el cuello de la rubia mientras esta respiraba profundamente tratando de mantener su respiración a un ritmo normal pero no podía, era imposible sintiendo los labios de la morena besar su cuello, Quinn rozaba la espalda de la morena con desesperación, Rachel se acercaba a los labios de la rubia que se encontraban sedientos por mas contacto, sus manos recorrían el abdomen de Quinn- me gusta mucho verte comer una paletita, eres sexy hasta en eso- Rachel acariciaba el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo del suyo-¿Qué?- a duras penas se escuchaba la voz de Quinn, que ya se estaba entregando al calor que recorría su cuerpo, era difícil pensar y Rachel se la ponía difícil – eres muy sexy- decía Rachel encendiendo aun mas a la rubia que se estaba perdiendo entre las caricias de su novia-¿te parece sexy verme comer una paletita?- cada palabra de la rubia salía entre jadeos – todo lo que haces es sexy y me encanta- Rachel intensifico las caricias, los besos ella tenia el control y por un momento Quinn quería cambiar las posiciones – déjamelo a mi – volvía a decir Rachel y Quinn se rindió ante esas palabras

_**Un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, perdonen las faltas que puedan encontrar por favor.**_

_**Ya se viene la conversación entre Rachel y Amelia**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por leer y comentar**_

_**Besos **_

_**Eve **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**...**

Rachel llevaba el control de todo, tenia a su merced el cuerpo de Quinn y esta no soportaba la situación, quería tocar a la morena y volverse loca por la pasión que recorría su interior, pero Rachel se lo impedía, aun así la rubia se dejo llevar por su novia.

La morena necesitaba estar con ella, tanto como la rubia, su cuerpo, su forma de acariciarla la delataban, estaba un tanto desesperada por mas contacto, sus besos eran pasionales, profundos pero no dejaba de ser delicada con la rubia, podría estar ardiendo en deseo, se podía estar quemando por dentro pero siempre iba a pensar primero en no hacerle daño a su novia, no quería que Quinn se sintiera mal por algún movimiento brusco. De a poco y lentamente la morena fue deslizando cada prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su novia, se preocupaba de rozar con sus manos delicadamente la piel blanca suave de Quinn, provocando que la respiración de esta se profundizara mas y su corazón se acelere al sentir las manos de la morena recorriéndola, Rachel acerco sus labios al abdomen de su novia dejando una distancia de milímetros para dar un suave soplido cerca del ombligo de la rubia, Quinn no resistió mas y se lanzo sobre Rachel sin importarle nada, comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, se separo un momento para tomar aire y ver esos ojos chocolate que tanto la hacían suspirar con cada mirada y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a la morena dejándola desnuda al igual que ella, luego de eso volvió a su posición dejando a Rachel para que continuara con lo que antes estaba haciendo.

Las caricias fueron aumentando, Rachel se coloco con cuidado encima de su novia y poco a poco fue bajando unas de sus manos a ese lugar donde podía volver loca a su novia con caricias y roces.

Quinn estaba perdiendo todo el control de su cuerpo, cada toque de Rachel en su centro hacia que ella gimiera sin poder limitarse hasta que sintió que estaba llegando, su cuerpo se relajo por completo cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir un dulce beso que la morena depositaba en sus labios al cual ella respondió de la misma forma aforrándose al cuerpo de Rachel en un abrazo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días y Rachel se quedaba en casa de Quinn para cuidarla y estar atenta a que esta llevara su tratamiento, que consistía en un reposo absoluto lo cual le era difícil a la rubia, por que ella siempre quería hacer cosas a las cuales Rachel no se podía resistir, y Quinn estaba fascinada teniendo a su novia para ella sola.<p>

Una mañana se acercaba y era el día en que la morena tendría que ir a clases para ponerse al tanto con sus trabajos y con el Club Glee.

Quinn debo ir a clases, ya es hora de que me levante- la morena se encontraba atrapada en los brazos de Quinn quien se resistía dejar escapar el calor de Rachel

No, no te vallas, no me dejes- la rubia se aferraba aun mas al cuerpo de Rachel atrapándola con sus piernas y brazos definitivamente iba a ser difícil escaparse de algo tan irresistible como el cuerpo de la rubia – quédate-

Dios… no me lo pongas tan difícil por favor Quinn… tu sabes que me quedaría aquí atrapada en tu cuerpo…pero no puedo- Rachel estaba perdiendo el control de todo Quinn le besaba tiernamente el cuello.

Entonces yo voy contigo- Quinn sonrío y se levanto de la cama para irse a la ducha- hay que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde Rach-

Espera… tu no puedes ir a clases, tienes que seguir descansando-

Ya estoy bien, necesito ir, ver a mis amigos, tengo que entrenar con las cheerios mi cuerpo me esta pidiendo actividad física amor-

Mmmm, no me convence mucho eso de las cheerios todavía Quinn- dijo en tono serio la morena

- ¿Por qué lo dices Rach?-

Amor, aun debes estar en reposo, y no creo que sea buena idea que vuelvas a entrenar, aun no- Rachel demostraba preocupación, tenia miedo de que algo malo le volviese a suceder a su novia y Quinn lo noto.

Entonces, voy hablar con la entrenadora Sue para que me deje solo observar los entrenamientos- la rubia se acerco y la beso delicadamente en los labios- no voy hacer nada que te preocupe mi vida-

Te amo Quinn Fabray-

* * *

><p>Los pasillos de McKinley daban paso a una pareja que caminaba muy alegre, orgullosas de su relación, tomadas de la mano, una rubia muy sonriente y con una mirada dulce que brillaba de felicidad, a su lado una morena con mirada enamorada sonreía cada vez que observaba a su chica, Santana fulminaba con su forma de mirar a cualquier chico que se volteaba a ver a Brittany, nadie solo ella tenia el derecho de admirar a aquella rubia de belleza angelical.<p>

Cuando Brittany pudo divisar a Rachel y a Quinn en los casilleros esta tiro de Santana para correr hacia las chicas.

Quinn, Rachel, que alegría verlas- decía emocionadísima la bailarina, abrazando a cada una con su brazo desocupado ya que el otro seguía tomado de la mano con su novia – Quinn, no puedo creer que estés aquí tan pronto- seguía saltando de felicidad mientras saludaba a Quinn.

Britt, cielo, si me sigues tirando así, me vas a dejar sin un brazo eh!- decía Santana tratando de que su novia se calmara un poco

Es que no te quiero soltar- dijo tiernamente Brittany

OK- Santana sonreía ante esas palabras

Nosotras también estamos felices de verlas chicas- respondía Quinn

Si es cierto, ya te estábamos extrañando Santana- decía Rachel

Si, si como sea, yo también las… las… extrañe- Santana miraba para cualquier lado menos a las chicas, Quinn solo la miro, y se lanzo sobre ella para darle un abrazo

Yo también te extrañe amiga- dijo en un susurro para después separarse

No hace falta tantas muestras de cariño Fabray- Santana trataba de sonar seria pero a esas alturas ya no servia, sus amigas sabían perfectamente como era ella , así que las miro y les entrego una calida sonrisa- es mejor que nos vallamos a clase, luego nos veremos en la cafetería, ¿les parece?-

Perfecto- decía Quinn tomando de la mano a Rachel- nos vemos luego- Santana y Brittany se comenzaron a alejar cuando Rachel les grita nuevamente

Santana, tienes una marquita en el cuello- decía entre medio de risas y la latina se detuvo en seco y vio a Brittany que solo reía

Se la hice yo- decía la bailarina contenta e inocente- así saben los demás que ella es mía- Rachel río mas fuerte y Quinn miro asombrada a Brittany, Santana volvió a tirar de Britt para irse a clases y dejar de escuchar las risas estridentes de Rachel

Me las va a pagar- decía por lo bajo Santana mientras caminaba en dirección a la clase que tenia junto con su novia

Eres mía, que te quede claro Santy- Brittany la miro seria y Santana no podía creer la postura que estaba tomando su novia, adoraba cuando la rubia se colocaba seria, cuando se declaraba dueña de ella, ese tono duro que usaba Britt con inocencia derretía al mundo, no sabia con exactitud cuantos chicos estaban interesados por su rubia, pero ninguno de ellos conocía ni la milésima parte de la maravillosa chica que era Brittany, es bellísima, claro esta, tiene un cuerpo hermoso, una mirada dulce, una sonrisa inocente, físicamente perfecta, ¿pero como era por dentro? Aquella rubia era la mujer mas dulce, llena de buenos sentimientos, tierna, era una niña, pero cuando la situación lo amerita puede ser la persona mas madura pero a la vez la mas distraída, y era algo encantador, era única y Santana se encontraba locamente enamorada de ella, y perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando bobamente a su chica, pero reacciono al sentir unos calidos labios que se posaban sobre los suyos entregándole un delicado beso al cual ella respondió con un poco mas de intensidad, fue un beso corto pero lo necesario para devolver a la latina en si y dejarla mas enamorada a cada momento que pasaba.

Si, solo mía- decía Brittany quien volvió a caminar junto con su novia-vamos o llegaremos tarde- Santana solo se dejaba llevar por ella.

Eres perfecta ¿lo sabias?- no hubo respuestas si no mas bien un calido beso de parte de la rubia antes de entrar al salón.

* * *

><p>En otra sala estaban Rachel y Quinn sentadas esperando que el profesor terminara con su explicación para comenzar hacer el trabajo, como siempre los informes la hacían juntas y todos los trabajos que le pedían los profesores cuando se debía trabajar con algún compañero, pero en este caso, el profesor decidió hacer los grupos.<p>

Rachel Berry tu trabajaras con Noah Puckerman- ambos sonrieron, aunque no estaba en sus planes separarse de su novia al menos trabajaría con un amigo así que se dirigió hasta el asiento vacío que había al lado del chico.

Quinn tu trabajaras con Elizabeth- ambas se miraron y aceptaron, aunque a Rachel no le agrado mucho, no era celosa pero le gustaba trabajar con Quinn y ahora la tenia que compartir con esa chica.

El tiempo iba pasando y todos estaban de cabeza trabajando en el informe que debían entregar, Rachel miraba a Quinn que estaba concentrada analizando y buscando respuestas junto con su compañera, estaban muy cerca la una de la otra metidas leyendo un libro, Elizabeth le sonreía a Quinn cada vez que esta hablaba y la rubia se notaba cómoda trabajando con aquella chica, Quinn noto la mirada de Rachel y le guiño un ojo haciendo que la morena sonriera, talvez no tenia porque sentir ganas de golpear a la otra chica, Quinn estaba enamorada de ella y no tenia de que preocuparse, pero no aguantaba que Elizabeth mirara tan fijamente a su novia_- ¿es necesario que la mire así?, por dios, parece que va a besarla-_ Rachel trataba con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en aquel trabajo pero no podía_- ¿Por qué se le tiene que acercar tanto?_- Quinn sonreía amablemente a su compañera sin percatarse de lo molesta que estaba Rachel o eso creía la morena, de pronto vio como su rubia sacaba su teléfono y el de la morena comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje.

**amor deja de mirar a Elizabeth así, me estoy poniendo celosa- Q**

**¿es necesario que le sonrías tanto?-R**

Al leer el mensaje Quinn se tapo la boca con sus manos para no reír.

**yo pensé que te gustaba ella, no me imagine que estabas celosa ;)- Q**

Rachel no contesto el mensaje solo le dio una mirada molesta a Quinn

**te amo-Q**

**eres hermosa-Q**

La morena seguía molesta

**amor me siento mal : (- Q**

Rachel a leer ese mensaje se preocupo y se paro de su asiento para ir hasta donde estaba Quinn ya que estaban a un par de metros de distancia, cuando llego se sentó en la silla cerca de la rubia para hablarle.

- ¿Quinn estas mareada?, ¿Qué sientes amor?- Rachel mostraba una mirada un poco asustada, ella era capaz de salir a buscar una ambulancia si era necesario por su chica, Quinn solo río dulcemente

- no amor, me siento mal cuando te enojas conmigo, y no tengo idea de porque- decía cerca del oído de la morena para que nadie las escuchara

- oh maldición Quinn, pensé que te sentías mal de verdad – dijo en un tono bajo pero necesario para que la rubia notara su molestia y volvió a su lugar sin dejar que Quinn le dijera algo.

* * *

><p>La hora había pasado y la morena seguía molesta, así paso el resto de la mañana y Quinn no había podido hablar con ella ya que Rachel le tocaba en otra clase diferente a la suya.<p>

Las chicas se reunieron en la cafetería y Quinn se sentó al lado de Rachel lo mas cerca que podía y pudo notar que Rachel aun estaba un poco enojada por que estaba cruzada de brazos.

- ¿te he dicho lo hermosas que te vez hoy?- decía Quinn con esperanza de que la morena la mirase

- creo que no- dijo Rachel sin mirar a su novia, pero miro a Quinn asustada cuando sintió una suave mano acariciando su pierna, la rubia sonreía de forma traviesa- Quinn no estamos solas-

- ¿y eso que?- dijo tranquilamente- quiero acariciar a mi novia…besarla…. quiero hacerte tantas cosas que no te imaginas- dijo en un susurro acercándose a los labios de Rachel y besándola lentamente, mientras su manos seguía jugando en la pierna de la morena, a Rachel se le quito todo el enojo y se dejo llevar por aquel beso, esos labios dulces que adoraba besar podían desarmar a Rachel Berry.

- te amo- decía entre besos la morena

- dios ustedes dos me provocan nauseas y pesadillas por las noches, ya quítense las manos de encima- interrumpía Santana junto a Brittany que no hacia mas que sonreír

- ojala sean pesadillas y no sueños húmedos Santy-decía Brittany provocando la mirada de las tres chicas

- dejemos de hablar de sueños por favor- suplicaba Rachel

- esta bien Berry, estoy de acuerdo contigo-

- han visto a Amelia, necesito hablar con ella- dijo Rachel

- creo que la vi con Kurt hace un momento en su casillero-

- gracias Santana voy ahora, creo que es el mejor momento- dijo mirando a Quinn y esta le sonrío dándole animo.

- Rach, no sin antes darme mi beso- dijo Quinn mirándola fijamente

- no por favor, delante de mi no, se los ruego, quiero almorzar tranquilamente- dijo Santana y Britt le dio un codazo- oouchh, Britt eso dolió-

- eso te pasa por molestarnos Santana- dijo Rachel y luego se acerco a su novia entregándole con todo el amor un corto pero profundo beso para después retirarse de ahí dejando a una embobada Quinn

- Rachel debe besar muy bien con esos labios que tiene- dijo Britt

- no sabes como- respondió Quinn aun sintiendo el sabor de Rachel en sus labios

- me da curiosidad por saber- volvió a decir Britt ganándose un pequeño empujón de Santana

- deja de pensar en los labios de Berry Britt- dijo algo celosa Santana

- Santana mantén alejada Brittany de mi chica – Quinn interrumpía entre risas

- eso tenlo por seguro Fabray-

- Santy no es necesario que te moleste, no creo que Rachel bese mejor que tú- dijo la bailarina dándole un suave beso a Santana para tranquilizarla

- OK, ya deténganse- decía Quinn y las chicas se separaron dándose una dulce mirada

-¿le contaste a Rachel lo de Amelia?-

- si, por eso quería hablar Rach con ella-

- ¿y que va a pasar con ella?, me refiero a ¿que vamos hacer?- decía Santana

- no se, talvez deberíamos averiguar quien es esa chica que esta en el hospital, ¿ustedes que dice?-

- ¿y para que? ¿Qué quieres hacer Fabray?-

- quizás ¿darle un empujoncito? La verdad no se muy bien que, pero si esa chica es la solución para que ella pueda dejar de atormentarse todos los días, deberíamos ayudarla…. Y así deja de ver a Rachel como si fuera un fantasma que la persigue todos los días

- ¿fantasma? ¿hay un fantasma Quinn?- decía Brittany abrazando a su novia

- no me refería a eso, es que…. su… antigua novia…era parecida a mi Rachel-

- !no me lo puedo creer¡- decía Santana sorprendida- no, no, es imposible que exista alguien igual a Rachel, dudo mucho que esa chica haya sido tan parlanchina y dramática como tu novia

- eso no es gracioso Santy-

- Rachel no es parlanchina Santana, y bueno suele ser un poco dramática pero eso a mi me encanta- dijo algo molesta Quinn

-OK, lo que ustedes digan- dijo la latina restándole importancia a la situación- entonces ¿Cómo vas averiguar quien esa chica?-

- ahí es donde entran ustedes Santana- decía Quinn temerosa ante la reacción que pudiese tener su amiga

-¿nosotras?- Santana se cruzo de brazos esperando alguna respuesta

- si, ósea… tu y Brittany, podrían ir al hospital y… ¿averiguar algo de ella?... ¿por favor?

- ¿quieres que te golpee verdad? – respondió Santana

- nosotras iremos Quinn no te preocupes- dijo una sonriente Brittany- seremos como unas detectives buscando respuestas- volvía a decir contenta- ¿cierto Santy?- la latina respiro hondo para responder

- esta bien… nosotras iremos…. No se que vamos hacer, pero Brittany es la única que ha visto a esa chica-

- eso es verdad, no es seguro que fuese Rachel junto con Britt, ambas son un peligro si están solas – y las tres chicas se rieron

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en los pasillos aparecía Rachel para hablar con Amelia que estaba junto con Kurt.<p>

Amelia ¿podemos hablar?- se acerco tímidamente la morena saludando a su amigo y esperando alguna respuesta

¿Ahora?- dijo algo nerviosa la chica

Si, ahora-

Esta bien yo las dejo para que hablen tranquilas, las veo luego- dijo Kurt alejándose de ellas

¿de que quieres hablar?-

Ya se todo- bajo su mirada Rachel

¿to…todo? ¿Qué es todo?-

Lo de Sofía-

Maldición, ¿que acaso nadie sabe guardar un secreto en este maldito colegio?- dijo molesta Amelia cerrando su casillero bruscamente

Por favor Amelia no te pongas así, nadie lo hace con mala intención-

Esta bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- sonó algo cansada

podríamos hablar en otra parte si quieres-

¿y Quinn?, Rachel no quiero pelear mas con la gente-

No, por mi novia no te preocupes, Quinn es comprensiva -

Entonces vamos a la heladería que esta aquí cerca ¿te parece?-trato de sonar amable aunque la presencia de Rachel la incomodaba

Me parece- respondía con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>En la cafetería las otras tres chicas seguían hablando.<p>

¿Por qué se demora tanto?- decía una nerviosa Quinn

Calma Fabray, no seas celosa-

No estoy celosa Santana, solo que…. no me gusta estar tanto tiempo sin ella-

Vamos Quinn, así como es Rachel de seguro la conversación será laga-

Santana por favor no seas así con ella …. Rachel es adorable –

Quita esa cara de enamorada por favor- decía molesta la latina – solo espero que Rachel logre traer alguna información que nos pueda ayudar-

¿información- pregunta Britt

Si amor, lo que sea para que podamos ir al hospital y hablar con aquella chica misteriosa-

Con que vuelva mi novia me conformo- reía Quinn esperando a que su chica apareciera

...

_**aquí les dejo otro capitulo :) disculpen la demora, pero les aseguro que no voy a dejar ninguna historia a medias ;)**_

_**gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**saludos y besos**_

_**Eve**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**...**_

-Creo que aquí es un buen lugar para conversar, y nadie nos va a interrumpir-

- eso creo- contestaba Amelia que se encontraba un poco incomoda por la situación, lo que menos se esperaba ese día es que Rachel Berry la buscara para entablar una conversación acerca de su vida.

- me imagino que no es muy grato hablar de tu vida, pero me gustaría saber mas de ti- Rachel se encontraba tranquila, su tono era amable, no quería arrinconar a la chica con preguntas fuera de lugar ni muy personales

- ¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo Amelia de forma cortante sin mirar a Rachel- vamos pregúntame, no te voy a golpear ni nada por el estilo- trato de relajarse un poco, talvez era oportunidad de aclarar las cosas y reconciliarse con su mente, son sus recuerdos, ver a Rachel Berry como la persona que era y no como el recuerdo de alguien mas, tenia que intentarlo.

- eso espero, pero te lo advierto si llego con algún hematoma en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, Quinn vendrá por tus huesitos – dijo en forma de advertencia pero siempre bromeando para relajar el ambiente, Amelia así lo entendió.

- solo pregunta Rachel por favor que me estas desesperando-

- ¿desde cuando cantas Amelia? me imagino que en tu antiguo colegio lo hacías- con algún tema debía empezar, no le iba a resultar fácil preguntarle por Sofía

- creo que desde hace dos años, nunca estuve interesada en hacerlo pero una profesora me escucho cantar con un amigo y me invito a unirme a un pequeño coro que se estaba formando- su mirada mostraba nostalgia, su mente se perdía en ese recuerdo

- tienes una gran voz, no me es fácil reconocerlo, créeme- reía Rachel ante su declaración- ¿tienes buenos recuerdos de ese coro? digo…tus amigos…no se-

- la verdad es que si…..ahí conocí a la persona que seria la mas importante en mi vida…. a Sofía- su mirada se fijo en la mesa en donde estaban, como si pudiese traspasarla

- ¿amor a primera vista? ¿Cómo fue?- Rachel se acomodo mejor en su lugar para escuchar de manera atenta el relato de su acompañante, Amelia la observo un poco tímida pero tomo fuerzas para relatar una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido en su vida

- no, la verdad es que empezamos mal, yo llegue a la sala en donde me había citado la profesora y Sofía estaba cantando a mi eso no me importo entre la puerta hizo todo el ruido que pudo y al cerrarla pensé que se había caído la puerta por el fuerte sonido del golpe, por mi culpa todos me miraron y ella se había perdido en su interpretación, me odio en ese momento, con una sola mirada lo supe- reía enamorada de sus recuerdos

- ¿pero…porque? No era tu culpa que la puerta hiciera tanto ruido- dijo como si fuera obvio

- ¿Rachel tu que harías si alguien te interrumpiera de esa forma en plena interpretación? – no se ¿matarlo?- dijo entremedio de risas- además nadie interrumpe a Rachel Berry-

- por mi bienestar físico y mental ella no me mato en ese momento-

- eso lo puedo ver- dijo Rachel tratando de evitar un sonrisita- pero dime ¿Cómo se hicieron amigas, después novias?-

- fue difícil, nos odiábamos mutuamente, ella era desesperante, perfeccionista, y a mi me daba lo mismo todo, siempre peleábamos por lo mismo, por que yo no me tomaba enserio ningún ensayo, llegaba atrasada a todas las reuniones con ellos-

- no se como pudo tenerte tanta paciencia, yo ya te hubiera golpeado, la puntualidad y responsabilidad es lo primero para poder llegar lejos- decía Rachel molesta, ella se sentía algo identificada con aquella joven que alguna vez existió

- si lo se, aunque eso lo entendí cuando nos acercamos… recuerdo que un día me quede hasta tarde en el colegio por tratar de terminar un trabajo, cuando salía de este la encontré sentada a las afuera del colegio, la note extraña y me acerque le dije que iba en paz, y ella bajo la guardia y se puso a llorar..- pero fue interrumpida por Rachel

-¿y eso porque? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué le hiciste?- Amelia la miraba sorprendida

- yo no le hice nada Rachel, ella tuvo una pelea con su madre y no quería volver a su casa ese día… yo le dije que podía quedarse en la mía con la condición de que evitara sus instintos asesinos en mi contra- ambas rieron- y ella acepto… luego de eso nos hicimos buenas amigas, nos conocimos mejor y sin darnos cuenta nos necesitábamos como al aire- dijo sonriendo ante sus palabras

- ¿y se hicieron novias?- la curiosidad brotaba por cada milímetro del cuerpo de Rachel

- no inmediatamente pero…. cuando descubrí lo encantadora que era no dude en jugármela por ella y hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- algo de tristeza se notaba en el rostro de Amelia, la seguía amando Rachel podía notarlo por el brillo de sus ojos al recordar los momento vividos- Rachel, perdón por como me comporte contigo- levanto su mirada y por primera vez en su vida Rachel sintió que Amelia le hablaba con sinceridad.

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón?- Rachel estaba confundida Amelia no había hecho nada malo, por lo menos entendía la razón de su forma de ser

- Rachel… es difícil tratar de olvidar a alguien cuando tienes a una persona que te la recuerda y lo único que hace es incrementar tu dolor…..yo se que no es tu culpa el parecido físico que tenían o quizás un poco mas que eso…. Cuando te vi la primera vez afuera de la sala me convencí a mi misma de que volvería a recuperar lo perdido, quería separarte de Quinn pero…-

- ¿querías?- Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- ¿separarme de mi novia? –

- si pero me detuve, no era algo que hubiese hecho en mi vida, separar a las personas que se aman no va conmigo así que preferí contenerme ante tanta locura que pasaba por mi mente-

- entiendo, y eso espero porque nunca dejaría a Quinn por nadie, si ella me dejara de amar yo la volvería a reconquistar por que la amo demasiado-

- eso fue algo que entendí Rachel, además tú estas hecha para ella y Quinn para ti, no se como decirlo, se acoplan perfectamente son algo hermoso de ver, el amor se puede tocar a su alrededor- dijo Amelia buscando como explicarlo- dioss esto suena muy raro de mi parte, pero Quinn es la chica perfecta para ti- dijo tratando de sonara lo mas natural posible- ese día que converse un poco con ella, pude notar que eres el amor de su vida y lo serás siempre-Rachel miraba fijamente a Amelia sonriendo por las palabras que escuchaba, se alegraba por saber que los demás notasen lo que sentía la rubia Quinn

- Quinn es perfecta- respondió Rachel con todo el amor que podía reflejar en su mirada

* * *

><p>cuatro horas Santana ¡! Cuatro malditas horas en que no se donde se metió¡!- gritaba Quinn un tanto alterada<p>

vamos Quinn, trata de calmarte, de seguro están conversando todavía, no le veo el problema-

pero es que su celular suena y no me contesta, necesito saber en donde esta- seguía marcando su celular y Santana la miraba – ya están terminando las clases y ella no aparece -

por dios Fabray, debes confiar en tu chica- Santana guardaba algunas de sus cosas en su casillero- ¿Quién le dijo que debía conversar con ella?-

yo per…-

ya entonces ahora te aguantas- Santana cerraba bruscamente la puerta de su casillero- ella no va hacer nada de malo, y lo sabes, Rachel seria incapaz de engañarte así que te tranquilizas o te golpeo aquí mismo hasta dejarte inconciente ¿me escuchaste?- miro fijamente a su amiga y la rubia se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo de espaldas a su casillero

no me quiero calmar ¿ que harías en mi lugar si fuese Britt la que desapareciera por cuatro horas con Amelia? y no me mientas- amenazo a la latina

la iría a buscar… pero fíjate que no es mi caso, así que te quedas aquí-

claro para ti es fácil, pero no me puedo quedar tranquila sabiendo que Amelia esta con ella, simplemente no puedo y punto- Quinn estaba molesta por no saber nada de Rachel, desapareció toda la tarde con Amelia, no recibió ningún mensaje, no le contestaba las llamadas, confiaba en ella pero no sabia si la Amelia se iba a poder controlar teniendo a Rachel a su lado.

Ya aparecerá Quinn, no es el fin del mundo, ya llevan un año juntas y aun no controlas tus celos- decía Santana tratando de que su amiga entrara en razón- además a Rachel no le gustan las morenas eso deberías saberlo, se vuelve loca por las rubias, por lo menos por ti- logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga

Espero que eso siga así-

Mas le vale a Berry traer información, no quiero meter mi trasero en donde corra riesgo de salir golpeado, así que si quieres que Amelia se fije en otra, te tendrás que meter tus celos por donde mejor te quepan-

Esta bien, ya, me calmo, pero Rachel es mi chica y no me la toca nadie-

¿y quien te esta diciendo lo contrario? Eso todos lo saben, esperemos a que venga o te llame para saber que fue lo que paso- ya se habían tranquilizado y debían ir por Brittany que aun no salía de su ultima clase para luego seguir esperando a que aparezca la novia de Quinn.

* * *

><p>-cuéntame, ¿tienes a alguien en el hospital?- Rachel pillo de sorpresa a la otra chica con la pregunta<p>

-¿Qué?-

- ¿Qué si tienes a alguien hospitalizado?-

- no..no.. bueno…. una amiga..la conocí en el hospital- Amelia se puso nerviosa y Rachel pudo ver un leve color roza en su rostro

- ¿una amiga? Vamos cuéntame, yo no se lo diré a nadie – Rachel ponía ojitos de niña para conseguir lo que quería

- eso es todo Rachel, no hay nada especial- Amelia miraba para todas partes evitando la mirada de Rachel

- ¿Cómo se llama?- Rachel seguiría con el interrogatorio

- Melisa- bajo su mirada

- ¿ella sigue en el hospital?-

- si, aun esta ahí-

- ¿Cómo es?-

-¿Cómo es de que? ¿ a que te refieres Rachel?-

- físicamente-

- es muy bonita- decía tímidamente- tiene una linda mirada-

- ¿te gusta?- Rachel se lo preguntaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja si decía que si Brittany tenia razón y así podrían ayudarla como había dicho Quinn

-no se, la verdad es que todo es muy rápido- dijo de forma suave, Rachel sabia como sacarle información- aun no la conozco muy bien, pero-

- ¿pero que?-

- tengo miedo a enamorarme, eso es todo- Amelia se puso seria- supongo que es normal tener temor-

- todo saldrá bien, dale tiempo a las cosas-

La conversación era agradable, aclararon las cosas y Rachel descubrió que la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad a Amelia y ellas le iban a ayudar aunque no sabia si Santana estaría de acuerdo en hacer algo por la otra chica.

El tiempo iba transcurriendo y Rachel tomo su celular para ver la hora, su asombro fue grande al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas de su novia y los mensajes que le había enviado, para colmar su celular quedo en silencio, si conocía bien a su novia la preocupación era grande, estaba en graves problemas, comenzó a leer los mensajes.

_**amor ¿en donde estas?-Q**_

_**Rachel ¿Por qué te tardas tanto?-Q**_

_**Si no me contestas ahora voy a pensar cualquier cosa :(-Q**_

_**¿estas entretenida con Amelia?- Q**_

_**Rachel Berry estaré esperando tu llamada- Q**_

_**Si no traes tu trasero aquí hoy día, te ira mal- S**_

- creo que debo llamar a Quinn, discúlpame- le dijo a su amiga y se retiro un poco del lugar, no sabia como iba a comenzar pero tenia que hacerlo, así que comenzó a marcar.

_- Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿Dónde estas metida?- Quinn se escuchaba molesta desde el otro lado_

_- _amor perdón, se me paso el tiempo perdóname_- _no iba resultar fácil calmar a Quinn eso lo sabia

_- ¿acaso no te acuerdas que tienes una novia que se preocupa por ti?-_

_- _Quinn, cielo lo se pero_..-_

_- no me contestabas las llamadas- _

_- _se me quedo en silencio el celular amor-

_- Rachel-_

- si Quinn dime-

_-¿aun estas con Amelia?-_la rubia hablaba despacio, pero su tono era serio

- si pero ya estábamos acabando_-_

_-¿acabando?- _no lo pudo evitar hay estaban sus celos y Rachel se dio cuenta no quiso reír aunque era genial escuchar a su chica celosa

_- _si, acabando de conversar, Quinn no seas mente de alcantarilla-

- _perdón, Rachel te extraño, por favor ven rápido – _esa voz dulce de Quinn hacia que Rachel se volviera loca

- yo te extraño aun más, y te necesito-

- _te estoy esperando en el estacionamiento, ven rápido, necesito besarte ahora ya-_

- estoy ahí en un par de minutos, y cuando llegue te comeré la boca a besos-

_- te amo-_

- te amo demasiado-

- _Berry ¿te puedes apurar? Me quiero ir a casa con mi chica-_

-¿Santana?-

_- la misma date prisa y no hagas que me desquite con tu novia- _

- voy, nos vemos – y corto, sinceramente daba gracias de que Quinn se calmara, si la hubiese visto sin darle una explicación antes de seguro estaría molesta por varios días.

Las dos chicas salieron del local y se fueron al instituto encontrándose con las chicas que estaban sentadas conversando en una vereda.

ya era hora Berry, pensé que te habías escapado con Amelia –

Santy cállate no seas así- decía Brittany

Si Santana López, mejor cállate- Quinn se ponía de pie para abrazar posesivamente a su novia, la arrincono en su auto y le dio un beso apasionado, el beso era intenso, los roces de sus lenguas estaban encendiendo a la morena que sujetaba la cintura de Quinn, luego de eso se separaron- te estaba esperando amor-

Ya lo veo- decía Rachel un poco agitada por el beso

OK, yo me despido, hasta mañana- y Amelia se retiro del lugar luego de despedirse de las chicas

Fabray ¿es necesario besar así a tu chica delante de nosotras?-

Es necesario, Santana, y yo la beso como se me de la gana- Quinn seguía aferrada al cuerpo de Rachel quien solo se dejaba mimar por su novia- la extrañaba tanto, así que déjenme tranquila-

Dejen los arrumacos para cuando estén solas por favor, Berry ¿sirvió de algo la conversación con Amelia?-

¿a que te refieres?-

¿si es que sabes algo mas de ella? O ¿de la chica del hospital?- dijo como si fuera obvio

A si, pero no se si deba contarlo-

Berry, solo respóndeme por la buena no me hagas utilizar la fuerza-

Santana- decía Quinn tratando de que se detuviera- Rach será mejor que le digas lo que sepas por que mi amiga esta un poco alterada-

Esta bien, pero no digan que se los conté- las tres chicas asintieron- bueno ella conoció a Melisa que es la chica que vio Britt, aun esta en el hospital y Amelia siente algo por ella, pero no la conoce mucho todavía-

con eso vasta, mañana Britt y yo averiguaremos el resto –

¿Qué van hacer?- preguntaba Rachel

Mañana comienza operación Brittana- decía Brittany saltado de alegría

Traten de no matar a nadie por favor- decía entre medio de risas Quinn

Muy gracioso Fabray-

...

**_les dejo otro capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios_**

**_disculpen las faltas por favor :)_**

**_saludos_**

**_Eve :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **_

* * *

><p>-Britt, por favor no insistas- Santana trababa de convencer a su rubia<p>

- San, seria genial-

- Britt no te vas a disfrazar de enfermera para entrar al hospital- la latina no podía con las ideas de la bailarina, la rubia quería entrar como enfermera para tener ingreso a la habitación de la chica, y Santana sabia que eso no era necesario.

- pero San ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Brittany hablaba con la inocencia que la caracterizaba

- no tiene nada de malo cielo, pero lo haremos a mi manera ¿de acuerdo?- ya estaba mas tranquila

- ¿les vas a sacar la información a golpes?- decía asustada Brittany

-¿Qué?- la miro confundida, Britt espero la respuesta- claro que no, amor no todo en mi es violencia- se quedo pensando un momento- pero si es necesario….creo que seria una opción..auch!-Britt golpeo el brazo de su novia- después dices que soy yo la violenta- se hizo la ofendida, Britt la abrazo de manera tierna haciendo que Santana sonriera nuevamente como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba con ella

-¿entonces no me disfrazo?-

- no Britt- beso suavemente los calidos labios de su novia- sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?-

- si- a la bailarina le brillaban los ojos cuando Santana demostraba aquel romanticismo hacia ella- me encantan tus besos- nuevamente se unieron en un profundo roce de sus labios, las dos se encontraban en la habitación de la latina, compartían un agradable momento, Santana guiaba a la rubia hacia su cama, ninguna dejaba de besar a la otra, se acariciaban durante ese pequeño camino, cuando la bailarina noto que su cuerpo estaba cerca de la cama se separo de su chica y se acomodo sobre la cama sin quitarle los ojos a Santana que la miraba con deseo aun de pie, Britt le hizo una pequeña señal con su dedo para que se acercara hacia a ella para continuar con lo que habían dejado segundos antes, por supuesto la morena no lo dudo y lentamente fue ocupando lugar sobre el cuerpo de la bailarina que la esperaba ansiando sentir su calido cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus labios se unieron en un apasionado e incontrolable beso cuyo control era manejado por la latina producto del deseo, la rubia acariciaba la espalda de su chica queriendo unirse con ella, Santana suavemente llevaba sus manos a la cintura de su chica, subiendo lentamente la polera de esta, dejando sus pechos cubiertos solamente por su ropa interior, nuevamente Santana besaba posesivamente la boca de su novia jugando con su delicada lengua mientras sus manos desabrochaban el sujetador de Britt quien estaba haciendo lo mismo en el cuerpo de la morena, el celular de Santana comenzó a sonar pero ninguna de las dos le prestaba atención nadie podría arruinar su momento, el aparato dejo de sonar pero nuevamente volvió a interrumpir una y otra vez hasta que la latina se vio obligada a contestar.

- ¿dime por que razón aun sigo siendo amiga tuya? Porque sinceramente no lo entiendo- dijo molesta

- woow, Santana tranquila- Quinn se reía al otro lado del teléfono, sabia perfectamente que interrumpió- ¿será por que soy la cosa mas dulce? –

- mejor habla rápido Fabray ¿Qué quieres?-

- quería saber que es lo que tiene planeado- Quinn sonaba tranquila, Santana tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de responderle

-¿para eso me llamas?- dijo lentamente pero molesta

- eh…si- le encantaba fastidiar a su amiga aunque era conciente de que eso traería problemas después, pero siempre era divertido, Quinn y Rachel se encontraban juntas, Santana lo supo por que alcanzo a escuchar una pequeña risita del otro lado

- mira solo planeo hablar con ella, saber si existe la posibilidad de que se den una oportunidad y que luego se vayan al otro lado del país para que sean felices y deje de coquetear con mi chica y si es posible mandaría en este momento a otra parejita de una sola patada en sus traseros a la luna con tal de que no me molesten mas ¿contenta?-hablo rápido pero siempre con un tono irónico y luego corto la llamada para seguir disfrutando de su momento con su novia, el teléfono volvió a sonar pero esta vez grito de pura rabia y frustración, luego contesto

-JURO QUE MAÑANA LES PATEO EL TRASERO A TI Y A BERRY- grito Santana con la ira saliéndole por los poros- ¿ma…mamá?-dijo bajando la voz y avergonzada- lo..lo siento ma…..si yo se que no debo hablar así pero…si ma…si, si te lo prometo….estoy en casa con Britt….. si yo le digo…..ok nos encontramos allá ma….nunca mas si ya entendí- colgó el teléfono ante la mirada de Brittany que no entendía nada

-¿Qué paso?-

- era mi mamá y nos invito a cenar fuera- dijo seria

- ¿pero por que tienes esa carita?-pregunto tiernamente

- es que nos tenemos que ir enseguida –

- pero podemos hacer algo rápido- Brittany no desaprovecha la ocasión y se lleva a su chica hasta la ducha y en ese lugar es ella quien lleva el mando haciendo que la latina se vuelva loca ante cada caricia de la rubia que la lleva a tocar el cielo y volver.

Temprano por la mañana y Santana con Brittany decidieron no ir a clases, era mas seguro llevar a cabo el plan a esas horas, sabían que Amelia debería estar en el instituto, rápidamente ambas fueron entrando en el hospital, Brittany guío a Santana hasta la habitación en donde encontrarían a la joven.

entremos- sonaba segura la morena, Britt asintió y entro detrás de Santana

permiso- entraron educadamente la joven que estaba mirando una revista las miro algo confundida, jamás las había visto.

¿necesitan algo en especial?- las miro seria

Hola si, la verdad es que buscábamos a alguien- _paciencia, no ataques, no ataques, _se decía Santana mentalmente, odiaba que una desconocida le hablara así.

Hola soy Brittany- saludo cariñosamente a la chica quedo en silencio sin entender a que se debía tanto cariño de parte de la rubia

Melisa- dijo de forma cortante- ¿a quien buscan?-

Buscamos a nuestra amiga Amelia- respondió la bailarina – necesitábamos hablar con ella y no sabemos en donde puede estar- Santana miro a su novia, esa manera de mentir la había dejado asombrada, Brittany era la novia perfecta

¿son amigas de Amelia?- la chica cambio su gesto a uno mas amble- ella no ha venido-

Oh, vaya que mala suerte- se lamento Santana

¿Cómo supieron que yo la conocía?- pregunto la chica, la parejita se miraron, la pregunta las pillo algo desprevenida, la latina decidió responder

Es que tuvimos a una amiga en el hospital hace poco y bueno supimos que ella venia a verte-

Si, lo recuerdo, ella me comento algo- conversaron un poco mas, tratando de que el silencio no invadiera aquella habitación, Melisa con Britt tenían algo en común "la danza", la chica daba clases de baile en una escuela y la rubia estaba fascinada, no habían pasado ni 15 min. desde que entraron cuando apareció alguien inesperado

¿ustedes que..?- Amelia hacia su entrada, Santana no se lo esperaba, _se suponía que debería estar en clases ¿Qué hace ahí? _Pensaba Santana_- _¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Amelia algo desconcertada

Hola Amelia- Brittany corrió a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla

Ho..hola –

Amelia ellas te estaban buscando- interrumpió tranquilamente

¿si, y para que seria?- la actitud de Amelia cambio radicalmente, ahora estaba seria esperando la respuesta, Santana iba a responder pero su celular recibió un mensaje

_**¿Dónde están? Amelia tampoco esta aquí- Q**_

_No pudiste avisarme antes_, pensó Santana y guardo su teléfono.

estamos preparando la fiesta para Quinn, y queríamos saber si ibas a ir Amelia- dijo Brittany que nuevamente despertaba el asombro de su chica, _¿Dónde diablos aprendió eso? es rápida cuando quiere, _una sonrisa se le escapaba a la latina- ¿cierto Santy?-

¿eh? oh si, eso- respondió Santana saliendo de sus pensamientos-¿Qué dices?-

¿y cuando seria?-

Mañana en la noche en casa de Puck- respondió Britt

Esta bien estaré ahí, si necesitan algo de ayuda avísenme-

Si nosotras te avisamos-respondió Santana rápidamente, Brittany ya las metió en un problema, ahora deberían preparar una fiesta en un día- bueno nosotras nos vamos, un gusto conocerte Melisa- la latina tomo del brazo a su chica y salieron del lugar luego de despedirse.

Santana tomo su teléfono y llamo a Rachel, para que esta le ayudara a convencer a Puck de realizar la fiesta a la noche siguiente, era sabido que este no se negaría pero las cosas se deben avisar con anticipación.

Por suerte Rachel no tuvo problemas Noah acepto sin problemas, las fiestas para él eran vitales. Y como Rachel era la líder del grupo dio aviso a todos y la preparación de la fiesta para su chica estaba comenzando.

Todos estaban llegando a la casa de Puck, las cuatro amigas se reunieron, en la cocina para preparar alguna que otra cosa, mientras Santana y Brittany explicaban un poco lo ocurrido el día anterior en el hospital a las otras dos chicas.

pero ¿a que conclusión llegaron?- pregunto la cantante

no mucha la verdad, Amelia llego en ese rato- dijo tranquilamente la latina- ¿hay algo para beber?

yo creo que si hay algo- interrumpió Brittany acaparando las miradas de las otras tres

¿Por qué lo dices? ¿viste algo que yo no?- pregunto Santana dejando su vaso a un lado

Cuando le preguntamos por Amelia, ella cambio su gesto radicalmente y apareció un brillo en sus ojos –

Ay Britt Britt , ese brillo pudo ser la luz de la ventana que le daba en frente- volvió tomar de su vaso

Santy- dijo la bailarina llamando a su chica

Dime cariño- le contesto la latina mirándola fijamente

Te amo- dijo Brittany haciendo que Santana se ruborizara, las otras dos se quedaron contemplando la escena

Ese mismo brillo tenían los ojos de la chica- Brittany interrumpió la escena apuntando a su novia, haciendo que esta la mirara seria

¿solo era para dar un ejemplo?-pregunto Quinn entre risas- si así brillaron los ojos de esa chica, entonces esta enamorada- dijo burlándose de su amiga que no podía creer aun que su novia la utilizara de esa manera

No es gracioso, mejor voy a ver si los demás ya llegaron- y se retiro de la cocina

Entonces hay esperanza- dijo Quinn

Sip- contesto Brittany

Todos los integrantes del Club Glee habían llegado, la ultima persona en hacer su aparición fue Amelia quien se fue integrando de a poco.

Con el pasar de la noche la mayoría estaban con varias copas encima, Santana le pidió a su amiga que la acompañara a tomar un poco de aire, solo tardarían unos minutos.

Rachel conversaba tranquilamente con Tina en un rincón mientras los demás bailaban al ritmo de la música, Amelia se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol al igual que los demás, Rachel no tomo demasiado, no era una persona que bebía y Quinn estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Amelia se fue acercando hacia Rachel para entablar alguna conversación aunque su estado no la ayudase mucho pero de igual forma logro llegar hasta a ella, Tina las dejo sola y se unió al baile de Britt.

hola- dijo la morena mas alta cuando llego hasta Rachel, la diva la miro un poco extrañada y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un estado no deplorable pero no el mas apto

hola- respondió Rachel

¿Dónde esta Quinn?-

Salio un momento con Santana-

Te vez linda- dijo tímidamente Amelia acercándose lentamente hacia la cantante que retrocedía de apoco

Gracias- la mirada de Amelia la estaba incomodando

Dioss por eres tan parecida a ella- decía con un tono de enfado mientras se acercaba mas hacia Rachel

…

-deberíamos entrar Santana- dijo Quinn

- ok, vamos, solo necesitaba un poco de aire-

Ambas comenzaron su trayecto hacia la casa nuevamente

…

Amelia ¿Qué haces?- susurraba Rachel que aun no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, Amelia acerco su rostro al de la cantante y una lagrima se le escapaba a la chica mas alta

Discúlpame Sofía- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de Rachel quien estaba en shock, la diva se quedo paralizada ante el roce de los labios de la chica con los suyos, no sabia que hacer, no le respondió el beso, ni siquiera movió sus labios, pero Amelia seguía besándola con sus manos situadas en el rostro de Rachel, el beso duro bastante y la diva no movió ningún músculo, la cantante se voltio rápidamente al ver a Quinn a su lado observando la escena, se quería morir en ese momento.

Quinn, no, no es lo que piensas- dijo rápidamente la rubia la miro directamente a los ojos y Rachel pudo notar que haba cometido el error mas grande de su vida al dejarse besar por la chica

¿no es lo que pienso?- dijo llena rabia- no sabes lo que estoy pensando, lo que acabo de ver Rachel- hizo una pausa tragando unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir- es lo ultimo que me esperaba de ti- dirigió su mirada hacia la otra chica – algo me decía que no podía confiar en ti- se fue acercando a ella, los demás observaban con temor al escena, Santana estaba cerca por si cualquier cosa pasaba, Rachel trataba de interponerse en el camino de Quinn pero esta la empujo hacia un lado- te advertí que no te metieras con ella, pero claro esta que las ganas fueron mas fuertes ¿verdad?- empujo a la chica hasta que fue a dar contra la pared

Quinn por favor- decía entre lagrimas Rachel- no es como lo piensas amor-

No me digas amor- le grito Quinn- ¿Cómo pudiste?- se limpio una lagrima- es muy bella como para que te le resistas ¿no?-

Quinn cálmate- Santana agarro a su amiga para que salieran del lugar – solo fue un beso-

Un beso significa mucho Santana- volvía a gritar -¿acaso no la viste?- hablaba mientras era arrastrada por su amiga hacia el exterior

Si la vi, pero tienes que escuchar a Rachel, además Amelia estaba borracha-

Amelia estaba ebria pero Rachel no y no hizo nada por evitar el beso-

Quinn déjame explicarte por favor- Rachel salio corriendo detrás de las chicas-

No la quiero ver, que se largue- grito Quinn

Por favor escúchame- trato de tomar el brazo de la rubia pero esta se soltó rápidamente y de forma brusca

No me toques-dijo con toda la ira que sentía en ese momento- no te quiero ver Berry en este momento- se dirigió a su auto, Rachel bajo su mirada, las lagrimas seguían cayendo, se sentía mal por lo que había echo, no respondió el beso pero se dejo besar, ahora su novia se iba y no había forma de hablar con ella en ese estado- quédate con Amelia- fue lo ultimo que grito Quinn antes de irse en su auto, Rachel al oír esas palabras se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar amargamente

¿Qué hice?- se preguntaba así misma- ¿Por qué?-

Vamos a mi casa Rachel- Santana la ayudo a ponerse de pie, la cantante estaba frágil y la latina lo sabia, aun no era momento de pedir explicaciones ni de reprochar, primero debía calmarla, la llevo a su auto y la dejo ahí mientras fue a buscar a su chica, Rachel seguía llorando, sentía que había traicionado a su novia. El camino a casa de Santana fue mas de lo mismo, la cantante seguía llorando con la mirada fija en la nada, en su mente estaba la imagen de Quinn, Brittany trataba de consolarla, Santana quería llegar lo mas rápido a su casa, quería entender las cosas, quería saber que paso con Quinn después de que se fue, la conocía bien sabia que la rubia estaría igual que Rachel.

Quinn por su parte no dejo de llorar en todo el camino mientras llegaba a su casa, tenia la imagen de Rachel besándose con Amelia en su mente, le dolía, Rachel le rompió el corazón, llego a su pieza y lo único que logro fue hundir su cabeza en la almohada para llorar sin que su madre la escuchara, en el trayecto a su casa paso a comprar una botella de whisky, deseaba borrar aquella imagen y lo mas probable es que así lo lograría.

dime que fue lo que paso Rachel- estaban las tres en la habitación de la latina Rachel lloraba silenciosamente- por favor cuéntame para poder ayudarte- hablaba dulcemente para tranquilizar a Rachel

ella se acerco- decía entre sollozos- nombro a Sofía y se le caían unas lagrimas…..y me dio pena-

¿por eso la besaste?- pregunto Santana

Ella me beso Santana yo no le respondí el beso ni siquiera moví mis labios- volvía a llorar

¿Por qué no la detuviste?-

Me quede paralizada…no…no supe como reaccionar-

¿entonces dejaste que te besara por que te dio pena?-

Si- bajo su mirada- necesito hablar con Quinn- trato de tomar su teléfono

Rach, no creo que sea buen momento- Santana abrazaba a su amiga hasta a ella tenia ganas de llorar cuando la veía así-

Necesito explicárselo- hablaba con un hilo de voz, en cada palabra de notaba la tristeza y la necesidad por aclarar la cosas

Deja que se le pase el enojo rach, tu la conoces y si hablas con ella ahora será para peor- Santana utilizaba un tono dulce

Quiero saber como esta, lo necesito-

Esta bien, yo iré a verla a su casa y tu te quedas aquí con Britt- Rachel asintió y se acurruco en los brazos de la rubia para seguir llorando.

Santana cumplió con lo dicho y ya se encontraba en la ventana de Quinn, golpeando para que esta le abriese, era demasiado tarde como para llamar a la puerta.

Cuando la rubia le abrió, el aroma que le llego no fue el más agradable.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Santana arrebatándole la botella a su amiga- estas loca- la regaño

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con dificultad y recostándose sobre su cama nuevamente

- saber como estas, pero creo que ya me di cuenta de tu estado- dijo regañándola

-¿ella te envío aquí?- pregunto con rabia

- no, yo vine por que me preocupe por ti- mintió estaba ahí por las dos cosas, por que Rachel necesitaba saber de Quinn y ella necesitaba saber como estaba su amiga

- claro- dijo irónicamente

- no te puedes poner así Quinn-se sentó al lado de su amiga- debes hablar con Rachel-

- ahora no Santana- trato de incorporarse- no la puedo ni mirar-

- no digas eso, fue solo un beso Quinn- trataba que su amiga entrara en razón pero la rubia en ese estado era algo bastante difícil

- me dolió verla besarse con otra persona Santana- comenzó a llorar

- te entiendo- la rubia seguía llorando mientras su amiga la arropaba con una frazada y ella volvía a colocar a su lado, Quinn siguió llorando hasta que se quedo dormida y la latina le envío un mensaje a Brittany

_**Amor dile a Rachel que ella esta bien, yo me quedare a cuidarla tu cuida de rach. Te quiero- S **_

Al la mañana siguiente Santana y Quinn se encontraban ya entrando en el instituto, la morena había intentado convencer a su amiga de quedarse en su casa, pero esta se negó rotundamente diciendo que no le iba a mostrar debilidad a nadie y menos a Rachel.

La cantante por su parte estaba dispuesta a perseguir a su novia con tal de que la escuche y llego más temprano junto con Brittany al instituto, necesitaba arreglar las cosas y si es posible iba a encarar a Amelia ahora que este sobria y conciente para dejarle en claro las cosas.

Quinn caminaba con Santana por el pasillo.

por favor Quinn no hagas ninguna locura- le pidió Santana

no te preocupes por lo que vaya a pasar- dijo seria, Quinn estaba lastimada por dentro, amaba a Rachel pero esto no se le iba a olvidar fácil, pero tampoco podía vivir sin Rachel, pero ella le pagaría con la misma moneda. Rachel la estaba esperando en su casillero cuando pudo divisarla a lo lejos, Quinn se encontró con su mirada, quería ir hacia ella y abrazarla pero esas imágenes nuevamente la invadieron y la ira también, Elizabeth iba pasando por el pasillo, esa chica a la que Rachel odiaba por la simple manera en que miraba a su rubia, y Quinn se le ocurrió algo.

Elizabeth- la llamo y la chica dirigió su camino hacia ella y la rubia la miro y luego miro a Rachel que la observaba

Dime- respondió la chica con una sonrisa, Quinn se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios, un roce rápido pero profundo, el beso no duro mucho, Quinn solo besaba a Rachel con todo su corazón a nadie más y esta chica era solo para castigar a la cantante. La diva sintió como su corazoncito se rompía en mil pedazos y lo único que pudo hacer es cerrar sus ojos mientras caían nuevamente unas lagrimas por su mejilla, no podía ver lo que Quinn estaba haciendo la lastimaba, sabia que era una venganza y talvez se lo merecía. Cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver como Quinn se acercaba hacia ella con un gesto serio, ella no le quito la mirada de encima.

¿Qué se siente ver a tu chica besarse con otra persona?- dijo con rabia Quinn cuando estuvo cerca de Rachel, esta bajo la mirada y la rubia se fue de ahí.

Santana se quedo observando toda la situación y luego miro a Elizabeth que estaba con una cara muy alegre y decidió hablarle-

- ni se te ocurra ilusionarte con Quinn, solo fue un juego para ella- la amenazo- ni te atrevas a meterte en su relacion o te la veras conmigo- fue lo ultimo que dijo y corrió hacia donde estaba Rachel, sola y llorando.

...

**_ay! aquí si que me demore en actualizar, me fui en blanco por un tiempo en este fic, ¿u.u les doy mi dirección por si quieren patearme? _**

**_ahora estoy mas desocupada asi que actualizare mis fics mas seguido, disculpen las faltas por favor _**

**_saludos y besos_**

**_Eve_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen _**

* * *

><p>¿viste lo que hizo?- Rachel se limpiaba sus lagrimas con su mano, las lagrimas eran inevitables, Santana llego a su lado.<p>

Si, si la vi- dijo tratando de no mostrar lo molesta que estaba ante toda la situación- vamos al baño Berry, ahí podrás llorar mas tranquila- Rachel solo asintió y se dejo guiar por la latina. Cuando entraron al baño Santana echo a las demás chicas que se encontraban dentro, y Rachel no pudo evitar colocarse a llorar desconsoladamente una vez que se encontraban solas, su cuerpo se vio rendido ante la tristeza y se dejo caer a suelo, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y con su mirada perdida inundando el ambiente por una pena tan grande que si Santana no fuera la chica fuerte que es ella misma se hubiese puesto a llorar como una niña

Ya no….me…quiere- la cantante hablaba entre lagrimas, la imagen de Quinn besando a otra chica la invadía, luego sus palabras con la que se dirigió hacia ella le destrozaba el corazón

Berry tu sabes que ella te ama y que todo lo sucedido afuera es por que esta enojada y enferma de celosa- se arrodillo frente a ella para poder estar a su altura- deben hablar- dijo en un tono tranquilo- ustedes se quieren demasiado como para estar separadas-

Si…pero Santana…yo e intentado hablar con ella pero Quinn no quiere-

eres Rachel Berry ¿no?- busco la mirada triste de la cantante- tu no te rindes tan fácilmente-

soy Rachel Berry pero en este momento no tengo las fuerzas, además ella si beso a esa chica, yo no bese a Amelia- dijo volviendo a quebrarse nuevamente

yo se que ella actúo mal entiendo sus razones aunque no la justifico, pero ambas hicieron las cosas mal- Rachel la miraba atenta- no me mires así, primero dejaste que Amelia te besara por que te dio pena- movió su cabeza en forma de negación- muy mal ahí eh, esta bien que seas buena Rachel pero la tristeza de Amelia no es culpa tuya y tu no tienes por que andar consolándola, esas cosas pasan, la muerte puede llegar en cualquier momento y solo nos queda disfrutar de la vida, del momento en el que estamos, Amelia perdió un gran amor pero tendrá que superarlo algún día, pero eso no es asunto tuyo- Rachel bajo la mirada, sabia que Santana tenia razón- y mi querida Fabray metió las patas hasta el fondo, que digo las patas si se lanzo hasta la cintura, ella es muy celosa, y le dolió demasiado verte besar a otra chica Rachel-

¿y eso justifica lo que hizo?- hablo en un tono molesto

No, pero creo que deberías esperar a que se le pase el enojo, ella es mi amiga al igual que tu, mas que mal llevo un año soportándote- dijo entre risas- tampoco debes humillarte, ella no dejo que te explicaras, ahora déjala que ella te busque-

¿y si no lo hace? ¿ y si ya dio por terminada nuestra relación? – volvía a llorar

No llores tanto por favor- ya se estaba desesperando- ustedes dos están haciendo un lío por un simple beso-

Lo se, voy a dejar que pase este día, ambas necesitamos tranquilizarnos- se puso de pie y la latina copio el movimiento- gracias Santana- la abrazo y la latina respondió al abrazo, ese gesto fue interrumpido por la entrada de Amelia

Perdón..yo..no quería- dijo la chica viendo el abrazo entre las amigas

No hay problemas nosotras íbamos de salida- respondió Santana en un tono molesto

Necesito hablar contigo- Rachel hablo segura de si misma, Amelia se sorprendió y Santana la miro con la confusión a flor de piel- Santana por favor espérame a fuera, necesito aclarar unas cosas- le susurro a la latina y esta entendió a que se refería

Cualquier cosa me gritas- le dijo a Rachel lo suficientemente fuerte para que Amelia también escuchara- a ti te tengo vigilada- amenazo a la otra chica que bajo la mirada- estaré pegada a la puerta- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir

Rachel antes que todo, necesito disculparme contigo de lo…- comenzó a la chica avergonzada de sus actos pero Rachel la interrumpió antes

siento no haber evitado el beso de anoche por que si lo hubiese echo claramente no tendría la tristeza que tengo en estos momentos- si rostro era serio y Amelia solo miraba el suelo- no quiero lastimarte, pero yo amo a Quinn y lo de ayer bueno me pillaste desprevenida y no logre reaccionar, parte de todo eso fue mi culpa por dejar que me besaras-

lo siento Rachel, se que por mi culpa tuviste problemas con Quinn de verdad lo siento- la mirada de Amelia era sincera- no me controle y fue una falta de respeto de mi parte-

estabas tomada, eso lo puedo entender, solo quiero pedirte, que no te me acerques- Amelia asintió aceptando- tal vez algún día cuando superes lo tuyo y Quinn ya no tenga esas inseguridades podamos ser amigas- dijo en un tono mas amable- pero en este momento yo necesito arreglar las cosas con ella, la necesito a mi lado

yo puedo hablar con ella y disculparme- le dijo Amelia

preferiría que no lo hicieras, si lo haces en estos momentos conocerás a una Quinn Fabray que realmente da miedo- dijo con una media sonrisa

ya veo….pero si necesitas que hable con ella en algún momento solo dime-

así será no te preocupes –

no te molestare mas Rach, de eso puedes estar segura, tu eres Rachel Berry no Sofía de eso estoy convencida- le dijo sonriéndole- espero de corazón que las cosas se arreglen entre ustedes- ambas se dieron la mano para sellar la conversación y en eso entra Quinn que las queda mirando con un gesto que indicaba que no le gustaba nada lo que veía, atrás de ella Santana con una mano en su frente, definitivamente no pudo evitar que Quinn entrara al baño, las otras dos chicas se soltaron de las manos y Rachel que do esperando alguna reacción de parte de la rubia que seguía seria con los brazos cruzados parada en la puerta

ahora resulta que reúnen en el baño- hablo molesta y con los celos saliéndole por los poros y con una de sus cejas levantadas

no estábamos haciendo nada malo Fabray- dijo Amelia mientras pasaba por su lado- esa chica que ves ahí es tuya, no la pierdas por una tontería- dijo cuando pasaba a su lado y clavo sus ojos en los de la capitana- ella no cometió ningún error Quinn- y salio del baño

Quinn yo..- dijo Rachel

No digas nada Rachel- interrumpió Quinn y salio del baño también dejando a Rachel sola nuevamente pero Santana no tardo en entrar

Yo se que no estaban haciendo nada malo, escuche la conversación- dijo seria

Pero ella no cree nada ni deja que le explique y solo acepta lo que sus ojos ven-

No te preocupes Berry déjamela a mi- y salio del baño rumbo hacia donde se había ido la rubia, cuando la alcanzo la agarro del brazo y se la llevo a una de las salas que estaban desocupadas

¿Qué te pasa?- grito molesta la rubia

¿me puedes explicar que rayos tratabas de hacer esta mañana?- grito aun mas molesta que la rubia

No se a que te refieres- dijo haciéndose la desentendida

Claro que sabes- dijo respirando para ahogar sus ganas de golpear a Quinn en ese instante-¿no vez que lastimas a Rachel con lo que haces?-

Ella lo hizo primero- grito

Ella no hizo nada tonta- gritaba Santana- nunca le respondió al beso

Si como no- respondió Quinn

¿acaso viste que moviera sus labios? ¿la beso como te besa a ti? ¿se colgó de su cuello al igual que lo hace contigo? – la desafiaba con la mirada, Quinn quedo pensativa un momento- responde- grito sacándola de sus pensamientos- claro que no viste nada de eso por que no paso-

Pero…se dejo besar...- dijo Quinn bajando el tono

Pero se dejo besar- imito a Quinn en tono de burla- la pobre se paralizo y la otra llega y le dice Sofía y rach no supo que hacer- dijo levantando sus brazos en señal de lo obvio de la situación- ella trato de explicártelo Quinn- Santana trato de tranquilizarse un poco- pero tu vas y te encierras solo en lo que piensas que paso y no le diste la oportunidad de hablar- Quinn miraba al piso y se dio cuenta que los celos la habían echo actuar mal-¿ y que haces tu?- dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo y Quinn la mira como niña regañada- vas y besas a otra chica delante de ella, TU SI BESASTE A OTRA QUINN- dijo recalcando la frase para que la rubia entendiese que había cometido un grave error, Quinn no tenia palabras para justificarse- le rompiste el corazón a Rachel- le hablo seriamente- ahora no me sorprendería que ella este molesta y dolida contigo- Quinn solo pudo sentarse en una de las sillas, su amiga tenia razón, le había roto el corazón al amor de su vida motivada por los celos- Quinn- la llamo y esta la miro con algo de tristeza-¿en que piensas?-

En que hice las cosas mal, en que rach me debe estar odiando, en que soy una tonta, en que le hice daño, en que..-

Para, para por favor, esta bien no es necesario que te tortures tanto-

¿Qué hacían en el baño? – pregunto en un susurro

Rachel le dejo en claro las cosas, que ella te amaba y que se arrepentía del echo de no evita el beso que AMELIA LE DIO, que quede claro eso por que Rachel no le respondió el beso- le advirtió- y cuando tu entraste ellas estaban terminado de conversar y como siempre no dejaste que ella te explicara

Maldita sea- se dijo así misma- siempre termino haciendo las cosas mal Santana- dijo llorando

Ya no te pongas a llorar Fabray que me sobra con Rachel-

¿anoche como estaba?- pregunto la rubia

Destrozada-

La amo demasiado-

Lo se-

¿necesito hablar con ella?-

Primero piensa que le vas a decir, quédate aquí un momento y razona un poco, debes esperar que a Rachel se le pase un poco el enfado-

Todo es por mi culpa-

Si es verdad- dijo riendo- pero todo se solucionara, ya veras- la rubia asintió, Santana fue saliendo de la sala para ir a ver a la cantante mientras Quinn se quedo pensando-

¿hablaste con ella?- pregunto Rachel que aun estaba en el baño

Sip, ahora necesito que te hagas la molesta un poco- Rachel no entendía- le conté como habían sido las cosas y también que estabas molesta-

Si estoy molesta, pero si ella quiere arreglar las cosas no veo por que debería hacerme rogar-

Vamos Berry por favor si ella viene y te pide disculpas debes hacerte la difícil aunque sea un poquito- se cruzo de brazos- ella actúo mal y debe aprender a controlar sus celos Berry y además quiero ver sufrir un poquito a Quinn Fabray-

Tienes razón, debe aprender a controlarse, ella beso a otra chica delante de mi, eso no se lo voy a perdonar tan fácil- dijo seria- Rachel Berry no se deja convencer tan fácilmente- bajo la mirada- pero la necesito- dijo haciendo pucheros

Deja que se la juegue un poquito-

Gracias-

Yo que tu tengo mas cuidado con esa tal Elizabeth-

De ella me encargo en su debido momento- dijo Rachel seria

Quedo media boba con el beso de Quinn-

No me lo recuerdes por favor-

Aunque creo que Quinn estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando la beso- dijo riendo

No creo- ambas salían del baño – al parecer Quinn disfruto bastante besándola- sonaba molesta

No pienses eso, Quinn ni siquiera la miro a ella, siempre te observo a ti durante el beso, creo que siempre pensó que eras tu-

Graciosa-

¿ y Britt?- dijo mirando por el pasillo- no la he visto

Dijo que iba a ensayar unos pasos de baile en el auditorio-

Te dejo, quiero ver a mi chica, ya parezco la madre de ustedes y me estreso bastante y necesito que alguien me quite el estrés- y dejo a Rachel en su casillero mientras iba en busca de su rubia. Rachel abrió su casillero en busca de algunos de sus libros cuando alguien se coloco a su lado-

¿haz visto a Quinn?- dijo aquella chica que se tenia ganado el odio de Rachel- necesito hablar con ella-

No , no la he visto- respondió cortante

¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Rachel no quitaba ojo de sus libros dentro de su casillero, si la miraba se le iba a tirar encima a golpearla y gritarle que Quinn era suya

Dime-

¿tu y Quinn terminaron verdad?- Rachel se voltio como si fuese a golpearla pero se controlo y sonrío como siempre-

¿Por qué la pregunta?-

Lo digo por el beso que me dio, tal vez yo tenga un oportunidad con ella- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta? Se pregunto Rachel ¿tan descarada es?

No, ella y yo no hemos terminado, Quinn sigue siendo mi novia- Rachel estaba molesta, cerro su casillero fuertemente- no se como habría sido el beso que te dio, pero de seguro estaba jugando contigo-

Mmm no estoy muy segura de eso- dijo la chica con una mirada desafiante- creo que si terminaron y tu no lo superas aun- le grito la chica a Rachel

No me hagas reír ¿de verdad piensas que tienes una oportunidad con Quinn Fabray?-

Si una perdedora como tu la tuvo no veo porque yo no- Elizabeth hablaba con odio y Rachel se estaba controlando, siempre tuvo una buena conducta y evitaba las peleas pero esto ya era demasiado

Lamento decirte que tu no eres como yo, si no eres Rachel Berry no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella-

¿si? no me digas- se acercaba a Rachel como queriendo empujarla y así lo hizo- a mi el nombre de Rachel Berry me suena a lo mas bajo que hay en el instituto, Rachel Berry suena a perdedora, a fracasada a…-fueron interrumpidas por un cuerpo que se interpuso entre ellas

Mi vida te estaba buscando- Quinn aparecía colocándose en frente de Rachel y tomado su rostro entre sus manos para besarla apasionadamente, presionando su cuerpo con el de Rachel, la besaba con tanta intensidad que se notaba la necesidad entre las dos, sus lenguas se encontraron con facilidad, Rachel se aferraba a la cintura de Quinn atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, pequeños suspiros se les escapaban a ambas producto de la sensación del beso cargado de amor y pidiéndose perdón, se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos- te amo Rachel Berry- lo dijo alto para que la otra chica que estaba detrás de ella la escuchara

Te amo Quinn- aun se miraban, Quinn se separo un poco mas y voltio a mirar a la otra chica, la observo de arriba a bajo

No tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo- y se acerco a ella protegiendo a Rachel con su cuerpo- pobre de ti que te vea insultando a mi novia una vez mas por que te juro que con mis manos hago lo que ella no alcanzo hacer- levanto su ceja- golpearte- miro a Rachel con adoración- ella es lo mejor que hay en este instituto y esta por encima de todos nosotros- volvió a clavar sus ojos en la chica- agradece que tuviste la suerte de tocar mis labios pero eso fue por que estaba algo molesta con mi novia y lamento que te ilusionaras, pero estos pertenecen a Rachel Berry al igual que yo…. Tuviste suerte de que Santana no haya llegado, por que ella no tiene la paciencia que tengo yo-

¿yo que?- dijo Santana que llegaba con Brittany

Nada aquí hay alguien que molestaba a mi novia- le respondió Quinn, Santana miro a la chica y frunció el seño

¿Molestando a Berry?- dijo acercándose hacia la chica- pensé que te había quedado claro lo que te dije en la mañana, la que se mete con Berry se mete conmigo ¿ sabes que pasa cuando se meten con Santana López?- acorralo a la chica en los casilleros, esta solo negó con la cabeza- cosas malas- le dijo amenazante- vete de aquí si no quieres salir lastimada- y la chica salio corriendo

Ustedes dos dan miedo- dijo Brittany que se encontraba con Rachel observando toda le escena-

Rachel, necesitamos hablar- dijo Quinn acercándose a su chica-yo se que hice las cosas mal…-

Quinn necesitamos hablar pero no aquí en el pasillo- sonaba seria

¿en donde?- pregunto Quinn algo tímida

No se, tal vez cuando terminen las clases podamos hablar- la rubia solo acepto, Rachel se hizo la seria y voltio a mirar a Santana y le guiño un ojo, le iba hacer caso, tenia que hacerse de rogar un poquito, no iba a perdonar tan facil a Quinn.

...

**_bueno, actualice pronto en comparación a otras veces XD_**

**_ojala les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar :)_**

**_voy actualizar los otros fics de aquí a mañana_**

**_perdonen las faltas _**

**_saludos y besos _**

**_Eve _**


	17. Chapter 17

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p><em>Cuando comencé la relación con Rachel Berry, estaba claro que tendría que desarrollar la tolerancia, primero que todo Finn andaba como un mosquito detrás de ella, aun sin resignarse a perderla, tuve paciencia, (demasiada) pero Rachel siempre se lo dejo en claro, me amaba y me había elegido a mi, eso fue sensacional, no culpo a Finn de andar como baboso por mi chica ¿Quién no?, ella es perfecta, te enamora día a día, su sonrisa, sus ojos, ese brillo que tienen cuando esta feliz, son tan expresivos que mi corazón al verlos salta de amor, su voz que te endulza el día y te atrapa siendo lo único que quisieras escuchar por el resto de tu vida, su forma de ser, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre conservando su niña interior, es simplemente bella en todo los sentidos, por eso no culpo a nadie por quedar encantando con ella, ni a Finn ni a otros chicos o chicas (si entramos al caso reciente), por un tiempo pensé que Hudson no se iba a rendir tan fácil y que planearía una especie de venganza o algo para volver a reconquistarla, pero para ser sincera, él no tiene esa capacidad, su mente no es capaz de hacer una cosa bien, no se si sea por la altura lo que le impide pensar, pero bueno eso es asunto de él, tener un cerebro relajado como lo tiene Finn debe ser un problema ¿no?. <em>

_Siempre me sentí segura de mi misma, antes de enamorarme perdidamente de Rachel, era o trataba de ser la chica popular y perfecta, pero hoy en día solo trato de ser perfecta para ella, quiero ser mejor por ella, quiero superarme día a día por Rachel, quiero hacerla feliz en todo los aspectos, no quería que derrame una sola lagrima por mi culpa y fue algo que no pude evitar, lo se, me deje llevar por los celos, pero fue impactante ver a mi novia, la mujer que amo ser besada por otra chica que no sea yo, cuando entre lo primero que hice fue ir a buscarla y me la encontré arrinconada con Amelia besando sus labios, ¿Qué sentí? De todo, rabia, tristeza, decepción por que Rachel no la detuvo y no se percato de que yo estaba observándola, cuando se separaron quise tirarme encima de Amelia y partirle la cara a golpes, pero ahí estaba Santana para detenerme y sacarme de la casa para tranquilizarme, tampoco deje que Rachel me explicara las cosas, no quería escucharla, tenia la imagen metida en mi cabeza y simplemente no era yo en ese momento, ¿me arrepiento de lo que hice? Claro que si, me arrepiento de no haber escuchado a Rachel cuando me lo quería explicar, debí darle esa oportunidad, pero no pude, y lo que hice hoy, diossss, me quería vengar, y….y estuvo mal por donde se le mire, mal, horrible, cuando estaba besando a esa otra niña, no quite mis ojos de Rachel, deseaba que ella viera, que sintiera lo que yo había sentido el día anterior, y creo que lo logre, vi como ella cerro sus ojos y unas lagrimas mudas corrían por sus mejillas, se me partió el corazón, pero mi orgullo era mas fuerte, mi sed de venganza estaba a flor de piel, solo quería castigarla, pero todo eso se acabo cuando Santana hablo conmigo, o mas bien cuando me grito, ella sabe como hacer para que la escuche, y cuando entendí todo, juro que tuve la idea de golpear mi cabeza contra una pared lo mas fuerte posible, había echo las cosas mal, Rachel nunca me engaño, nunca beso a nadie, y cuando lo pensé bien, y recordé aquella imagen que tanto dolía, la verdad es que Santana tenia razón, mi novia estaba paralizada no hacia ningún movimiento, pero yo no lo vi en ese momento, si no fuera por mi amiga que es capaz de hacerme razonar a golpes creo que aun seguiría actuando como una tonta cegada por los celos, aparte de todo esto tuve que escuchar a esa chica hablarle e insultar a mi Rachel, fue mi culpa, se ilusiono por un simple beso, y claro todo trae consecuencias, pero cuando llegue y la encontré atacando a mi chica, mi instinto de protección salio a flote, y le deje en claro que Rachel es mi novia y la dueña de mi corazón._

_Ahora estoy admirando a Rachel que esta sentada al lado de Santana, creo que ella me esta castigando, y lo esta logrando, cuando no esta a mi lado, me siento vacía, la miro y la miro, pero ella no se gira a verme, pero se que me observa de reojo, lo note, mi cuerpo necesita el contacto con ella, necesito tenerla cerca, escucharla, besarla, tocarla._

_Primero que nada debo disculparme con ella por como hice las cosas, tengo que hacer algo para merecerme su perdón, aun queda para terminar el día de clases, y ella no quiere hablar hasta después que terminen los ensayos en el coro._

Quinn estaba decidida a conseguir el perdón de Rachel, tal vez al mejor estilo de Rachel Berry, con una canción, una que pudiese expresar sus sentimientos, debería buscar una, pero no quería cantársela en los ensayos del club Glee, todos se dedicaban canciones ahí, ya era común, pero Rachel era especial y debía hacerla sentir como tal, Quinn Fabray iba a jugársela una vez mas por Rachel Berry y demostrarle que estaba arrepentida.

Cuando termino la clase en la que se encontraban, fue rápidamente a buscar Brittany que se encontraba en otra clase.

-Hey Britt- grito para que esta la escuchara

- Quinn- dijo la bailarina feliz de ver a su amiga- ¿Qué tal?-

- bien ¿y tú?-

-Muy bien- le respondió con una sonrisa

- Britt, necesito tu ayuda- dijo algo nerviosa

- dime, para que soy buena-

- ¿crees que tus padres tenga problema en facilitarme la cabaña que tienen?- miro a su amiga con cara de inocente- ayúdame por favor, solo será por esta noche-le suplico con su mirada- por favor-

- yo se la pediré, tranquila, sabes que no tendrán ningún problema- le respondió alegre- ¿es para ir con rach? –

- si, necesito preparar una velada romántica para ella-

- me parece genial- dijo Brittany dando saltitos-

- Britt necesito pedirte un favor mas, eres la única que me puedes ayudar, ambas tenemos esta hora libre y..-

- lo que necesites Quinn, dime-

Quinn comenzó a explicarle su plan a su amiga, y esta acepto con gusto. Luego de haber hablado, salieron sin decirle nada a nadie, mientras que Rachel y Santana buscaban a sus chicas pero ninguna de las dos daba señales.

enserio Berry, esto me parece extraño- decía Santana mientras recorrían los pasillos del instituto- no será que tu chica secuestro a la mía?-

López tranquila- dijo Rachel sonando molesta- deben estar en alguna parte

¿desde cuando me llamas López?- pregunto molesta

Si tu me sigues llamando por mi apellido, entonces yo haré lo mismo- dijo segura

Mmmm, no estoy acostumbrada a llamarte de otra forma-

Tendrás que hacerlo-

Eso lo hablamos después, ¿Qué paso con Quinn?- le pregunto mientras se dirigían a su siguiente clase- ¿te ha dicho algo? –

Aun nada, no se, tal ves esta molesta creo…-

Vamos Berr..Rachel, deja que se la juegue-

Pero yo necesito arreglar las cosas con ella, no quiero seguir alejada de Quinn por ningún minuto mas-

Pero si quedaron de hablar mas tarde, no seas ansiosa- le dijo regañándola- debes aprender a esperar un poco, yo conozco a Fabray y me imagino que estará buscando la forma correcta de emendar las cosas-

Eso espero- no se dio cuenta pero a su lado iba pasando su enemiga, y solo sintió que alguien la empujaba fuertemente-

¿Qué te pasa?- grito Santana que si se dio cuenta de lo sucedido- ¿se te hizo angosto el pasillo?-

San, déjala, no es necesario darle importancia- Rachel trataba de calmar a su amiga, tomándola del brazo, no quería mas peleas, no por hoy

Rachel, esto es demasiado- dijo Santana mirando a su amiga- nadie tiene derecho a maltratarte, solo yo- dicho esto, le entrego sus libros a la cantante y camino hasta la chica que no se detuvo en su andar- espera un momento- le grito y la joven se detuvo en seco- te hablo a ti sorda- la chica se voltio-

¿Qué quieres?- la desafío con la mirada

Esa chica a la que acabas de empujar no esta sola, te lo advertí dos veces – se acerco hasta estar a centímetros de ella- te dije que si te metías con ella, te metías conmigo- la acorralo en los casilleros, todos los chicos que iban pasando se quedaron mirando, esperando la pelea, Rachel dejo los libros encargados a Tina que iba pasando- Rachel tiene amigas, y una de ellas es Santana López-

Santana detente- le dijo Rachel una vez que llego a ella- no te metas en problemas, por favor- Santana no la miro

Rachel cuando alguien se me mete entre ceja y ceja no ahí quien la libre- su mirada seguía en Elizabeth

No te tengo miedo López ni a ti ni a la tonta de Berr..- la chica no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Santana le lazo un puñetazo

Rachel Berry- dijo Santana- y no es ninguna tonta que te quede claro- se inclino hacia la chica que se tomaba su rostro en donde había recibido el golpe- que te quede claro, no te vuelvas a meter con mi amiga, por que ese golpe parecerá una caricia al resto de lo que te voy hacer si vuelves a insultarla- la chica asintió y Santana se alejo de ahí junto con Rachel, que no sabia que cara poner-

Santana no era necesario hacer eso- dijo Rachel- te pudiste meter en problemas

Esa chica me tenia harta, además me he estado portando bien, ya necesitaba golpear a alguien, recuerda que tengo una reputación- dijo riendo

Gracias Santana, gracias por decir que soy tu amiga-

No te acostumbres- dijo seria, Rachel bajo la mirada- esta será la ultima vez que lo diré- dijo antes de tomar aire- eres la novia de mi amiga, eres la amiga de mi novia y por tanto mi amiga y te aprecio- la abrazo y luego se separo- no se lo digas a nadie- la amenazo

No te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá nada- dijo Rachel alegre y con un brillito en los ojos, jamás se imagino que Santana seria capaz de defenderla y la verdad que tenerla como amiga se sentía bien, la latina era buena persona a pesar de lo que los demás pudiesen decir de ella.

La hora del club Glee había llegado y ni pista de las dos rubias.

¿Dónde están Quinn y Brittany?- pregunto Mercedes

¿ustedes saben?- pregunto Puck a las novias

Ni idea- dijo Santana

Vaya, yo que ustedes me preocuparía- dijo Puck que se gano una mirada asesina por parte de las dos

Cuando el ensayo estaba por comenzar, entro Brittany con una sonrisa, y se acomodo a un lado de Santana que la miro seria.

¿que?- pregunto la bailarina al ver que ahora eran Rachel y Santana las que la miraban seria

¿Qué? ¿es todo lo que vas a decir?- pregunto Santana

¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo con un tono inocente Brittany

Nada, déjalo, después hablamos- dijo Santana que se dejo vencer por el tono de voz de su novia

Cuando el profesor entro, detrás suyo fueron entrando otros chicos, todos los miraron extrañados, estos chicos iban entrando en filita y cada uno portaba una rosa roja, todos caminaban en dirección a Rachel, quien no podía ocultar su asombro y confusión, los jóvenes le iban entregando su rosa hasta que ingreso el ultimo, u le entrego un papelito y con una ultima rosa roja.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Kurt que estaba con la boca abierta, una vez que esos chicos se habían ido, todos los del coro estaban con la misma cara de desconcierto, menos Brittany

- abre la nota Rach- dijo Britt dulcemente y Rachel asintió apoyando sus rosas en su regazo

_**Espero que las rosas hayan sido de tu agrado**_

_**Te estoy esperando en la cafetería, por favor ven ** _

_**Quinn**_

tú sabias de esto ¿verdad?- pregunto Santana a su novia que estaba riendo

si- fue todo lo que dijo la bailarina- Rachel vamos- dijo Britt tomando a la cantante y a su chica del brazo para ir corriendo a la cafetería, Rachel se aferraba a sus rosas, los demás chicos del club Glee también fueron por orden de la bailarina, cuando llegaron, Quinn estaba sobre un escenario improvisado con las mesas y con un publico que eran los mismos chicos del instituto.

¿Quinn?- dijo Rachel algo tímida- ¿Qué haces?

Rachel, esta es mi forma de demostrarte que te quiero y que eres lo mas importante para mi-

Un grupo de chicos que estaba con sus instrumentos, comenzaron a tocar una melodía y Quinn comenzó a cantar, y Rachel se aferro aun más a sus rosas, sin quitarle la vista a su novia que la miraba fijamente.

_**De quererte así, hasta enloquecer, de rogar por ti**_

_**De llorar por ti, sin poder dormir, sin poder comer.**_

_**Que me quedará de quererte así,**_

_**De quererte así con mi alma y mi voz**_

_**Hasta olvidar el nombre de Dios,**_

_**Para no nombrar más que el de mi amor.**_

Una lágrima fue corriendo por el rostro de Rachel.

_**Que me quedará de quererte así**_

_**Tan solo mi voz que se apagará**_

_**Tan solo mi amor triste y sin calor**_

_**Tan solo mi piel sin sabor a miel**_

_**Y mi gran temor de quererte aún más y más al morir.**_

Quinn fue bajando lentamente mientras cantaba de su escenario, dirigiendo su caminar hasta donde se encontraba Rachel sin quitarle los ojos, toda la canción ella posaba su mano en su corazón.

_**De quererte así con un gran dolor**_

_**Hasta destrozar este corazón, sin poder gritar**_

_**Sin tener razón.**_

_**Que me quedará de quererte así**_

_**Tan solo un amor que sufre por ti,**_

Quinn llego hasta estar a unos centímetros del rostro de Rachel.

_**Que muere por ti**_

Y esta última frase se la susurro.

- Rachel, este amor y este corazón te pertenecen, te pido disculpas por mi forma de..- pero no pudo seguir hablando por que Rachel se lanzo a sus labios y la beso con ternura, Quinn respondió el beso- por favor perdóname- decía entre besos- perdóname Rachel- seguía besándola, sentía las lagrimas de Rachel en sus labios, se separo por un momento para admirar los ojos de su novia- Rachel no fue mi intención hacerte llorar una vez mas-

- Quinn no tengo nada que perdonarte, te amo, y este amor y yo mueren por ti- dijo antes de volver a juntar sus labios, el publico fue desapareciendo ya que Santana los fue echando uno a uno.

- gracias por las rosas, por la canción por todo Quinn- dijo Rachel entre lagrimas de alegría

- no tienes por que dar las gracias de nada rach, esto lo hago por que te amo- tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Rachel

- fue hermoso-

- esto no se a acabado aquí amor- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa, tomado a Rachel de la mano para salir del instituto.

...

**_Bueno aquí termino otro capitulo, es corto pero quería actualizar _**

**_espero les haya gustado_**

**_estoy trabajando en los otros fics_**

**_disculpen las faltas por favor _**

**_saludos y besos _**

**_Eve :)_**

**_pd: gracias por leer y por los comentarios, de verdad muchas gracias _**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen _**

* * *

><p>-ya dime por favor- suplicaba Rachel, Quinn manejaba hacia la cabaña de los padres de Brittany, tenia algo preparado en el exterior, un picnic al aire libre- amor, por favor dime- Quinn solo sonreía, estaba tan enamorada de la chica que estaba a su lado, por ella haría tantas cosas, voltio para ver esos ojos que la enamoraban día a día<p>

-si te digo que vamos a un lugar tranquilo ¿te calmarías?- dijo con una sonrisa tierna, al ver los ojos chocolates de su chica, vio como estos desprendían un brillito de felicidad, el mismo que vio el día que se declararon su amor, o cuando se dieron el primer beso, ese brillo siempre estaba en Rachel cuando estaba feliz y esa alegría siempre era por la rubia

-Quinn- dijo Rachel haciendo pucheros, sabia que así podía sacar información- dime- volvió a suplicar, Quinn solo río y miro al frente, no debía mirar a la morena, o si no la sorpresa no seria sorpresa por que acabaría contándoselo todo

- mi vida ya estamos que llegamos, por favor no preguntes mas- dijo en tono tranquilo

Rachel se rindió y espero a llegar al lugar, cuando lo hicieron, la morena miro a su alrededor

¿viste amor?- dijo Quinn alegre- ya llegamos-

¿Britt te presto la cabaña?- pregunto aun asombrada

Si, tengo preparado algo en el exterior- iba a tratar de bajarse pero Rachel la detuvo, la morena se sentó en sus piernas rápidamente y comenzó a besarla con suavidad – deb…deberíamos…bajar- dijo Quinn entre besos, la morena no tenia intenciones de bajarse del vehiculo aun.

Cuando terminemos bajamos- dijo Rachel que rápidamente tomo la palanca del asiento y lo corrió hacia atrás acomodándolo, luego comenzó a intensificar mas los besos- vengo resistiendo desde que me defendiste de Elizabeth-

No la nombres- dijo Quinn dejándose llevar por las caricias de Rachel – extrañaba tus manos sobre mi- hablaba con todo el amor posible, y todo lo que decía era verdad, había extrañado a Rachel aunque fue poco tiempo lo que estuvieron enojadas, pero llego a tener miedo de perderla, la morena lo era todo para ella, la felicidad de todos los días, si ella se levantaba de su cama era por ver a Rachel y empezar un nuevo día a su lado, sin ella no tendría sentido nada a su alrededor, ella era dueña de su pasado, su presente y un futuro que pensaba forjar con Rachel a su lado- rach- dijo como gemido al sentir que la morena era dueña de toda la situación y comenzaba a desabrochar su jeans para colar su mano por el interior de este

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sensualmente, al ver el rostro de su novia que mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento

Te amo- Rachel sonrío al escuchar algo que tanto amaba

Te amo mas y te lo voy a demostrar ahora- dijo firmemente, Rachel sonaba excitada

Oh…por dios..rach- gimió Quinn al sentir las caricias de Rachel en su centro-¿lo haremos aquí?- pregunto con dificultad- podemos ir…y..-

Aquí-respondió Rachel sin dejar de acariciarla- luego vamos y lo hacemos allá-dijo mordiéndole el labio inferior a su chica, Quinn solo sonrío entre medio del beso, no se iba a negar a nada, estaba a merced de Rachel una vez mas…

Quinn poco a poco fue metiendo sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la morena, acariciaba su cintura, su abdomen, su espalda, subió las manos hasta los senos de su chica, los masajeo de la forma que solo ella sabia hacerlo, conocía el cuerpo de Rachel, cada rincón de este, la suavidad de su piel, los toques de Quinn encendían automáticamente a la morena, Rachel por su parte seguía rozando con sus dedos en la intimidad de la rubia, hasta que decidió ir metiéndose en ella, lentamente, de forma delicada, como lo hizo la primera vez que hicieron el amor, Rachel la miro fijamente, la rubia mantenía sus ojos cerrados y Rachel sonrío…

-amor mírame- susurro Rachel, Quinn abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada fija de la morena, esa mirada profunda cargada de amor, algo que Rachel solo le dedicaba a ella día a día.

La morena comenzó a mover sus dedos despacio dentro de Quinn, la rubia inhalo profundamente dejándose llevar, sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de la morena fuertemente, su corazón latía rápido, y cada latido de este era por Rachel.

La morena fue aumentando el ritmo al la vez que fue sumando un dedo mas dentro de su chica, el cuerpo de la rubia se movía de placer bajo el cuerpo de la morena, y los gemidos de esta se hacían incontrolable, la morena besaba sus labios de forma pasional, luego recorría con húmedos besos la mandíbula de la rubia, mordidas suaves por el cuello llevaban a la locura a Quinn que estaba alcanzando su punto máximo, y Rachel lo sabia, la cantante se acerco a su oído y le susurro…

-vamos bebe…por mi- la morena mordió sutilmente el lóbulo de la oreja de Quinn haciendo que gimiera mas alto- te amo, te amo, te amo- le susurro de forma lenta, la rubia adoraba esas palabras, pero en esos momentos ella acabo sobre los dedos de su chica

-rach….- dijo como pudo cuando acabo, Rachel retiro su mano del centro de la rubia, y limpio sus dedos con su boca, su lengua se deslizaba suavemente pos sus dedos, bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn que a duras penas controlaba su respiración – siempre que haces eso, por algún motivo dejo de respirar y solo puedo ver el movimiento de tu lengua- dijo la rubia ya mas recuperada, la morena solo río y la abrazo con fuerza

- se que te gusta- reía inocentemente- por eso lo hago- volvía a abrazar a su chica- creo que es hora de bajar, quiero ver lo que tienes preparado- Quinn la miro confundida-¿Qué?- dijo Rachel ante la mirada de su chica

- yo también tengo derecho a hacerte el amor en el auto- dijo haciendo pucheros

- lo siento- deposito un beso rápido en los labios de su chica- yo gane- y se apresuro en tratar de bajarse del vehiculo, pero Quinn la atrapo entre sus brazos para besarla desenfrenadamente, se unieron en un beso desesperado…

-vamos- dijo Quinn deteniendo el beso, sabia que Rachel estaba cediendo, se estaba dejando llevar, la morena quería seguir besando los labios de su chica, pero esa era una forma de vengarse por parte de la rubia, dejar a Rachel con ganas de seguir era su mejor venganza..

Caminaron hasta adentrarse en un pequeño bosque, pasando la cabaña de los padres de Brittany, en el centro de este bosque había un pequeño plano con flores silvestres, era una buena época del año y el lugar parecía un pequeño paraíso…

-¿esto….lo preparaste tú?- pregunto la cantante observando una gran manta en el pasto con unas cestas con algo para merendar

- si …bueno…yo solo quería estar contigo en un lugar tranquilo- dijo algo tímida- extrañaba estar así, en un lugar donde nadie nos pudiese molestar, solo tú y yo-Rachel le sonrío totalmente enamorada y la abrazo

- eres adorable Quinn- luego del abrazo se sentaron en la manta, merendaron algo, conversaron calidamente, recordando muchas cosas, haciendo planes para su futuro…

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer todo esto? – pegunto la morena

- rach estas cosas salen de forma natural cuando una esta enamorada-

- eres tan romántica Fabray- dijo burlándose de su chica y ganándose una mirada seria de parte de su novia

-¿perdón?- dijo haciéndose la ofendida – yo creí que te gustaba que fuese así contigo-

- eso es algo que me hechizo completamente hasta el día de hoy- le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su novia, Quinn ante el contacto cerro sus ojos y una sonrisa se le escapo

- así que te tengo hechizada – dijo como afirmación- eso ya lo sabia, nadie se resiste a mí-

- de eso no hay duda- le guiño un ojo- aunque si te veo tratando de hechizar a alguien mas tendremos serios problemas Quinn Fabray- le dijo en tono de advertencia

- nada de eso mi pequeña diva, deseo que este hechizo llamado amor nos dure para toda la vida, no se que seria de mi si algún día tú me dejas de querer- la miro a los ojos

- Quinn lo nuestro es para siempre- miro la mano de Quinn y la suya- nuestros anillos lo dicen, y no habrá manera que te deshagas de mi- la beso de forma tierna, disfrutando de aquel rose, del sabor de los labios de Quinn

-me gustaría vivir contigo rach- dijo entre medio del beso- no me gusta tener que separarme de ti al terminar el día-

- aun no somos mayores de edad- dijo algo triste la morena- pero llegara el día en que nos despertemos juntas para comenzar y al finalizar nuestro bello día nos reuniremos nuevamente en nuestra casa, sin que nada ni nadie nos pueda separar-

- espero que eso sea pronto- se abrazaron y se acomodaron en aquella manta, pensando, disfrutando de la paz del momento, Quinn voltio para mirar a Rachel con adoración, suspiro profundamente y comenzó a besarla de forma suave, sintiendo la delicadeza de su boca, disfrutando del roce con los carnosos labios de su novia, mordiéndolos de forma sutil para estimular a la morena, tomaba con sus dientes el labio inferior de la cantante y tiraba de este provocándola para después rozarlo con su lengua, Rachel suspiraba entre beso y beso, la forma de besar que tenia Quinn era única, sentía que la rubia se entregaba en cada beso y la morena se derretía ante ella.

Se separaron una minima distancia, solo para mirarse a los ojos, Quinn sonrío y lentamente fue acercándose esta vez con un beso mas apasionado, la rubia fue tomando posición sobre el cuerpo de la morena, despacio fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones de la blusa de Rachel y besando cada parte de su piel que iba quedando al descubierto, la cantante se estremecía ante el contacto, a medida que fue llegando hacia la falda de la morena, decidió quitársela junto con su ropa interior, al notar la humedad en el centro de su novia no lo dudo y arremetió contra este rozándolo con su lengua, primero eran caricias de arriba hacia debajo de forma suave, pero después se sumaron sus dedos y junto con su lengua comenzó a propinarle todo el placer del mundo a la pequeña diva que no podía controlar su cuerpo ni el volumen de sus gemidos que se transformaban en gritos de placer, Quinn se deslizo hasta la boca de la morena para besarla de forma desesperada, pero sus dedos seguían penetrando a Rachel con fuerza, la cantante había tratado de quitarle la ropa a su chica, pero esta se negó diciendo_ -solo para ti bebe- _la otra mano de la rubia masajeaba el pecho de su novia- vamos mi vida…acaba – decía la rubia que besaba y mordía el cuello de su chica, la morena acabo diciendo el nombre de su novia en un gemido que para Quinn fue uno de los mas dulces que había escuchado.

….

¿san?-

Dime cariño-

¿tú aun me quieres?- preguntaba la tierna rubia a su chica mientras esta manejaba hacia la casa de Britt para dejarla sana y salva como acostumbraba hacer diariamente

Claro que si... te amo cielo ¿Por qué esa pregunta?- le pregunto confundida mirándola por un momento mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo

No se, necesitaba escucharlo de tú boca – respondió Brittany mirando hacia otra parte, Santana sentía que algo le pasaba a su chica así que se tomo el tiempo para detener su auto y conversar con ella como se debía…

A ti algo te pasa, dime que sucede pequeña – le dijo tiernamente, la bailarina la miro

Tengo miedo de que me dejes de querer-

Ey Britt- le tomo la mejilla a su chica para que esta la mire- lo que yo siento por ti no se acabara nunca-

¿segura? Prométemelo San-

Te lo prometo mi vida – la beso tiernamente- este amor te pertenece y esta latina es tuya en cuerpo y alma- dijo y le sonrío de forma traviesa, se volvieron a besar lentamente

Te amo- le susurro la bailarina

Yo aun mas- le acaricio la mejilla y deposito un ultimo beso antes de retomar el camino hacia la casa de la rubia

….

hola- Amelia respondía su celular

_hola Amelia soy yo Melisa_- la chica se quedo sin aire ante la llamada

¿Me..Melisa? ¿estas bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada

_Si, estoy bien, me dieron de alta esta mañana y bueno…me acorde de ti-_

Oh..eso es bueno- no sabia que decir, estaba nerviosa, nunca se imagino que la chica la llamaría, cuando le dio su numero pensó que lo guardaría y se olvidaría de él

_Quisiera hablar contigo, pero no por celular- _la chica al otro lado sonaba igual de nerviosa que Amelia

¿quieres que nos veamos en algún lugar?- sentía que le faltaba el aire

_¿Puede ser en la cafetería que queda cerca del parque?-_

Si…si no hay ningún problema, tú..tú solo dime cuando-

_¿puede ser en una hora más? Yo se que es tarde pero necesito hablar contigo-_

En una hora mas entonces, ahí estaré- dijo con los nervios a flor de piel

_Te espero entonces…un beso- _Amelia se quedo pensando en esa ultima frase y no se percatado que la llamada ya había sido cortada

¿y ahora que hago?- se dijo para si misma- ¿Qué me pongo?- corrió hacia su habitación- ¿quiere hablar conmigo?- se preguntaba a si misma, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero se sentía feliz y muy nerviosa por que la vería nuevamente, esa chica provocaba muchas cosas en ella…

**Una hora después…**

hola- saludo tímidamente Amelia a la joven que la esperaba en una de las mesas

hola- respondió de la misma manera

te veo bien, me alegro que hayas salido del hospital- dijo tratando de disimular sus nervios

si, yo también me alegro de haber salido- un pequeño silencio se hizo presente en aquella pequeña conversación, Amelia jugaba con sus manos nerviosa, Melisa tenia la mirada perdida en su café, estaba pensativa, hasta que rompió el silencio- me llamaron desde una academia de baile en Nueva York- Amelia la miro en silencio- quieren que de clases de baile allá

eso…eso es grandioso- dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, algo que no le era fácil

si, aunque no estoy segura de hacerlo- esta vez Melisa la miro directamente a los ojos

¿Qué te detiene?- se miraban fijamente

Tú-

….

Otro día comenzaba en aquel instituto, Quinn y Rachel aparecían en el pasillo abrazadas como la pareja más feliz del mundo, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por otra pareja compuesta por una rubia y una morena

que tal Faberry ¿como les va?- pregunta la latina

¿Faberry?- pregunta Rachel

Así las llamo y me ahorro estar saludándolas por separado, no se si me entienden- la latina les sonrío

Ya va, te entendemos- responde Quinn amigablemente

¿Por qué tan felices?- interrumpe Brittany- ¿salio todo bien?- dirigió su mirada a la otra rubia

Mejor de lo que me imagine Britt, por cierto…- dijo buscando entre sus bolsillos- muchas gracias- le devolvió las llaves de la cabaña

Cuando la necesites Quinn me la pides-

¿Quinn podemos hablar después de esta clase por favor?- pregunto Santana

Si, claro que si- respondió Quinn algo confundida, algo le pasaba a su amiga de eso estaba segura

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a sus clases, Santana estaba pensativa, no tomaba mucha atención a la explicación de su profesor, necesitaba hacer algo, y Quinn podría ayudarla.

**Después de clases…**

¿Por qué dices que se siente insegura?-

Lo noto en sus ojos Quinn, y ayer la note algo triste- bajo su mirada- por eso quiero hacerlo, quiero demostrarle que la quiero, y que significa mucho para mi-

¿y como puedo ayudarte?-

Necesito que me ayudes con el piano…lo quiero llevar al gimnasio- Quinn levanto su ceja no muy convencida de lo que estaba escuchando

¿quieres que me lo ponga en la espalda y me lo lleve al gimnasio?- pregunto seria, Santana rodó los ojos

¿te lo puedes?- pregunto conteniendo una risa- claro que no Quinn- grito- tú sabes tocar el piano y necesito por favor que me ayudes en eso-

¿y el piano quien se lo lleva? ¿tú?-

Los chicos, Puck y Sam me ayudaran-se encogió de hombros- después del discurso del director me lanzo con la canción-

Santana tuvo que convencer a director Figgins para que después de su discurso la dejara hacer lo que tenia planeado para Brittany, hasta que el hombre cedió.

Luego de su largo discurso, el director les pidió a los jóvenes que se quedaran en sus lugares, las luces del gimnasio se apagaron, en el centro de este había un piano y una rubia sentada lista para tocar aquellas teclas, solo faltaba la señal.

Todos estaban atentos observando, un foco se encendió y Santana aparecía sentada sola frente a ellos con un micrófono en mano…

Brittany- llamo a su novia, la rubia al notar que era su chica, bajo y se acomodo en los asientos mas cercanos para tener una mejor perspectiva, la latina estaba nerviosa, pero segura de si misma- amor esto es para ti, escúchalo bien- se acomodo mejor en su asiento- el resto se calla, solo necesito su presencia aquí nada mas- Brittany estaba sorprendida, Rachel se acerco a su lado, ella estaba al tanto de lo que estaban presenciando sabia que era algo importante para Santana.

Quinn- dijo la latina como señal para comenzar, la rubia deslizo sus dedos sobre aquellas teclas…

**For you, there'll be no more crying**

**For you, the sun will be shining**

**And I feel that when I'm with you**

**It's alright, I know it's right**

**To you, I'll give the world**

**To you, I'll never be cold**

'**Cause I feel that when I'm with you**

**It's alright, I know it's right**

**And the songbirds are singing**

**Like they know the score**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you**

**Like never before**

Santana se levanto de su asiento y fue caminando hacia donde se encontraba Brittany emocionada, con una lágrima que recorría su blanca mejilla y se paro frente a ella.

**And I wish you all the love in the world**

**But most of all, I wish it from myself**

Tomo su rostro y seco con su pulgar la lagrima, Brittany le sonrío.

**And the songbirds keep singing**

**Like they know the score**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you**

**Like never before, like never before.**

Santana tomo su mano y poso un suave beso en ella.

tú sabes que esto no es algo que yo haga todos los días….pero por ti soy capaz de gritarles a todos que te amo, esta es mi forma de demostrártelo, quiero que estés segura de mi amor y que no dudes de él- Brittany se puso de pie y la beso apasionadamente, con todas las emociones invadiéndola por completo, a ambas

te amo San- dijo entre medio de las lagrimas-

creo que yo ya te lo deje en claro- río- pero te lo diré una vez más y las veces que sea necesario, Brittany TE AMO- se volvieron a unir en un beso profundo y cargado de amor. Rachel corrió hacia su chica que estaba sentada al lado del piano viendo como sus amigas se besaban, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en su novia que iba hacia a ella, y se abrazaron, compartían la alegría de sus amigas, todo era tan romántico hasta que Santana hablo por el micrófono

ahora pueden largarse, gracias por su presencia-dijo echando a los mirones con cara de pervertidos

a lo lejos se encontraba Amelia, hundida en sus pensamientos, recordando aquella conversación que talves había cambiado su mundo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola :) me demore bastante en actualizar lo siento mucho u.u <strong>_

_**Un capitulo mas o menos alegre espero les haya gustado, ¿que habrían conversado Amelia y Melisa? **_

_**Creo que esta historia le escribiré uno dos capítulos mas y la terminaríamos :) o eso pienso a menos que se me ocurra algo mas y la haga mas extensa no se xP**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por leer, por todo :) **_

_**Perdonen las faltas por favor **_

_**Saludos **_

_**Eve o Evelyn como me quieran llamar :), cualquier reclamo consulta o lo que sea es bien recibido por el medio que sea, si quieren decirme algo, envíenme un mensajito al Facebook por ahí ando seguido, Eve Zuñiga :) solo si quieren! (amenazas no por favor o_o)**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>Ella Fue Feliz <strong>

**Al día siguiente en el instituto McKinley**

no es ninguna mentira- Quinn y Rachel estaban como siempre en las mañanas buscando sus respectivos libros de clases en sus casilleros- te ves hermosa con ese sweater, siempre te lucen bien ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntaba la rubia sonriéndole a su chica

no se, hoy desperté insegura-

¿insegura? ¿tú?- Quinn hablo acompañando su tono con el levante de una de sus cejas- no me lo puedo creer…! Rachel Berry se siente insegura!- exclamo ganándose un empujón de su novia

No es gracioso- se cruzo de brazos

Mi vida, eres hermosa, ¿y sabes que?- dijo coqueta

¿Qué?-

Este sweater que llevas hace que se remarque aun mas tu pequeña cintura- la mano de la rubia se poso en la cintura de la chica recorriendo suavemente- y eso me provoca- susurro cerca de su oído

Me convenciste- rió Rachel separándose de la rubia-eres-

Disculpen- Amelia se acerco a la pareja ganándose las miradas de ellas, Quinn la observaba con recelo y con ganas de saltarle encima por haber besado a su chica, pero debía controlar sus celos, por lo menos dentro del instituto

Hola Amelia- saludo Rachel amistosamente

¿Necesitas algo?-como por acto reflejo o por dejar en claro que la diva es su novia la tomo de la mano posesivamente

Necesito hablar contigo Quinn- espeto seria dejando a ambas chicas desconcertadas

¿conmigo? ¿y de que?- dijo molesta- ¿de como besa mi chica?-

Quinn cálmate- le dijo Rachel al ver el rostro que tenia la rubia

¿Rachel puedes dejarnos solas un momento? Por favor- pidió amablemente Amelia, la cantante miro a su novia y esta asintió aceptando el pedido

Esta bien- dijo no muy convencida- las dejo- miro nuevamente a la rubia y esta la tomo del cuello para atraer su rostro y darle un apasionado beso dejando sin aire a Rachel

Nos vemos en clases amor- susurro Quinn con dulzura, Rachel se alejo aun sintiendo los labios de su chica en los suyos-¿y bien?- hablo Quinn esperando que la otra chica hablase

Tal vez aquí no podamos hablar por mucho rato, no tardara mucho en tocar el timbre- Amelia estaba tranquila, se sentía bien al ver que las chicas habían arreglado sus problemas, problemas causados por ella en un arrebato con alcohol en el cuerpo, del cual se arrepiente

Al grano-

Quiero pedirte disculpas Quinn, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de mis acciones-decía mirándola a los ojos para que la rubia vea que lo que decía era sincero- no quise provocar problemas en su relación, no era mi intención- la rubia la escuchaba con atención, cruzada de brazos y adoptando una actitud desafiante

¿sientes algo por Rachel?- interrumpió el discurso de la chica

No- respondió Amelia convencida

¿entonces?-

Lo del beso… fue simplemente porque estaba borracha y…gracias al beso me di cuenta de que ya no puedo hacer nada-

No entiendo, ¿nada con respecto a que?- su postura seguía siendo la misma- ¿a que no podrás quitarme a mi novia?-

No me refiero eso- levanto la voz- deja que te explique y después si quieres vamos afuera y lo arreglamos ahí si sientes ganas de golpearme-

Esta bien te escucho, por algo me quede aquí parada-dijo molesta

Yo se que es difícil de entender pero yo no siento nada por Rachel…Sofía esta muerta y eso no lo voy a cambiar- respiro profundamente- Rachel solo me la recordaba eso es todo, pero ella no es Sofía y nunca lo será- Quinn se relajo un poco, debía actuar con madurez y no cegarse por los celos, se imaginaba el dolor de Amelia, talvez ella no resistiría algo así- de verdad Quinn siento haber besado a tu chica-

Mira mejor dejemos lo del beso fuera de esto, no es algo que me agrade- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, quería quitarse esa imagen de su mente- realmente he llegado a tener pesadillas con esa imagen, no me gusta pensar en que hay alguien mas que probo sus labios y en mi cara-

De verdad lo siento y si te sirve de algo, ella no lo respondió, Rachel te quiere a ti de eso no tengas dudas

Lo se y es algo mutuo-

No me volveré a acercar a Rachel si eso te molesta-

No puedo hacer eso, Rachel toma sus propias decisiones, sus amistades las elige ella y yo no quiero que mi novia piense que tiene a una loca enferma de celos y…- el timbre dando aviso que debían entrar a clases interrumpió la conversación- mira Amelia, yo se que no tenemos una amistad y la verdad necesito creer que no sientes nada por Rachel ¿Qué te parece si seguimos hablando después de clases?-

Esta bien, nos vemos en la tarde a la salida…gracias por escucharme- espeto alejándose de la rubia

Quinn por su parte sentía que había hecho las cosas bien, por Rachel y su relación necesitaba arreglar las cosas con la gente que la rodeaba y mantener la situación aclarada no quería pensar que tenia a una chica detrás de su novia, talvez con los chicos no se colocaba celosa, estaba segura de los sentimientos de Rachel, pero una chica era otra cosa, mas alguien como Amelia una joven atractiva

-¿en que piensas Fabray?-

- ¿que tal Santana?-

- uy que seriedad-

- no molestes-

- vamos ¿Qué paso?- la detuvo- ¿Qué hablaban tú y Amelia? ¿no me digas que se están disputando el amor de Rachel?- dijo fingiendo asombro, solo se divertía a costa de su amiga- te toco difícil eh-

- no es eso- interrumpió Quinn- ella vino para aclarar las cosas y pedir las debidas disculpas del caso-

-eso fue lo que logre ver- respondió Santana

- ¿nos estabas viendo?-

- claro, en cuanto vi que se les acerco me quede cerca por si acaso- dijo como si fuera normal- vaya manera de marcar territorio- se burlaba de su amiga

- ¿a que te refieres?-

- casi te quedaste con los labios de Rachel- volvía a reírse -¿que pretendías? ¿Comértelos? Te informo que la chica necesita sus labios para otras cosas eh-

- solo me estaba despidiendo de mi chica antes de que entrara a clases- hablo molesta- además ¿tú por que estabas viendo lo que hacíamos?

- solo estaba esperando un poco de acción, por la cara que tenias en esos momentos yo pensé que vería pelea y te ibas a convertir en Triple H y le saltarías encima- hizo unos gestos con sus manos- y yo tendría la vista perfecta en aquel lugar solo me faltaban las palomitas de maíz- ambas caminaban hacia su clase con algo de prisa- Triple H v/s Chyna – alucinaba sola Santana, Quinn ignoraba cada palabra que decía su amiga

-¿te han dicho alguna vez que estas LOCA?- Santana la miro enojada- ¿tú quien vendrías siendo? ¿Rey Misterio?- levanto la ceja a modo de burla

- con que sepan que soy Santana López basta y sobra para que el mundo me tenga miedo y respeto- ambas rieron

- seguiré hablando con ella después de clases- Santana se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de su amiga

- ¿Cómo es eso?-

- eso, seguiremos conversando- se encogió de hombros- San, quiero estar segura de que no siente nada por Rachel, no quiero vivir atormentada pensando que la chica que comparte clases con nosotros y que se lleva relativamente bien con ella, esta enamorada de mi novia, y que cada vez que se le acerque voy a tener problemas con Rachel- respiro- ¿tu que hubieras hecho en mi caso?- le pregunto a su amiga que la escuchaba- si una chica aparece y besa Brittany ¿Cómo te sentirías? ¿Cómo seria si no hubiese sido Rach y fuese Britt?-

- si alguien besara a Britt, te aseguro que en estos momentos me estarías visitando en la cárcel- Quinn rodó los ojos

- hablo enserio- dijo la rubia

- yo también…bueno no mataría a nadie- dijo cuando vio que su amiga se estaba molestando- no sabría como actuar, talvez mucho peor que tú, pero si puedes aclarar las cosas y tienes la oportunidad de estar tranquila hazlo-

-¿entonces crees que esta bien que hable con ella?-

- no pierdes nada, siempre es bueno mantener al enemigo cerca-

- no es mi enemiga-

- no pero es bueno mantenerla vigilada ¿no crees?-

- contigo no se puede-

- sabes que tengo razón-

Ambas chicas ingresaron a su clase con algunos minutos de retraso.

**...**

**Hora de almuerzo**

¿podrían dejar de hacer eso? – Las cuatro chicas, Britt, Santana, Quinn y Rachel se encontraban juntas en la misma mesa, la latina no soportaba las muestras de cariño que habían entre las dos ultimas- por favor intento comer algo, pero si se siguen besuqueando en mis narices se me va a ir el apetito- espeto molesta

Oh vamos Santana, déjanos tranquila- pidió entre risas Rachel abrazada a Quinn que sonreía ante el rostro de desagrado de su amiga latina

Si San déjalas tranquila, se ven sexy besándose- dijo Britt

No le veo lo sexy por ninguna parte mientras estoy tratando de comer-

Una morocha exquisita besando a una rubia sexy frente a mi, eso no se ve gratis- respondió la bailarina inocentemente- yo no tengo ningún problema con sus muestras de cariño-

Britt, por casualidad ¿te gusta Rachel?- Quinn no resiste hacerle la pregunta al ver la cara de desconcierto de Santana, es hora de molestar a su amiga

Por su puesto que me gusta- dice encogiéndose de hombros, a Santana se le abre la boca de la impresión y Quinn no sabe si reír o colocar la misma cara que su amiga, mientras Rachel solo se ríe- de hecho tengo debilidad por las morenas ¿cierto San?- mira a su novia que solo niega con la cabeza

Santana tienes problemas por controlar a tu chica- Quinn sigue molestándola

Me agrada la actitud de Britt- dice Rachel- yo también tengo una debilidad por las rubias, así que te entiendo- dijo chocando su mano con la de la bailarina

Rachel ¿sabias que Quinn va a hablar con Amelia?- Santana cambio de tema y cortando toda broma y poniendo en aprietos por un momento a su amiga, sabia que con eso podría vengarse

¿vas hablar con Amelia?- pregunto Rachel a su novia-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho Quinn?- dijo algo enfadada, no le gustaba que Quinn le ocultara cosas como esas

No te lo había dicho por que nos hemos visto en clases- se defendió la rubia- además es solo para aclarar algunos puntos amor-

¿Qué puntos?- dijo Rachel desconfiada

Cosas co-

Quiere dejarle en claro que eres su chica básicamente- dice Santana interrumpiendo

¿Qué?- dice Rachel-

No es eso, es solo que quiero estar segura de que ya no volverá a intentar nada contigo- aclaro rápidamente Quinn fulminando con la mirada a la latina por la interrupción

¿han visto lo sexy que es Amelia?- interrumpía Brittany- tiene ese estilo de chica mala- las otras chicas la miraban confundidas

Ya cambia esa cara Santana- Quinn no podía creer lo que veía, su amiga no movía un músculo de su cara

No es gracioso lo que acabas de decir Britt – por fin hablo Santana

San, dije que era sexy, no que te cambiaria por ella, no hay chica mas sexy y atractiva que tú – dijo robándole un beso a la latina que sacudió su cabeza para eliminar sus celos- te amo- le susurro Britt a la morena que sonrío

Dejen de hacer eso- dijo Quinn molestando nuevamente a sus amigas, ya que habían comenzado con un beso apasionado- estoy tratando de comer algo-

Me da igual- respondió Santana-

Tú y yo debemos hablar- interrumpió Rachel dirigiéndose a Quinn quien solo asintió.

La pareja se levanto y se dirigieron a otro lugar para poder hablar…

**…**

- ¡ Kurt!- Grito Amelia en el estacionamiento, el chico iba caminando concentrado en su celular cuando escucho el grito de su amiga

- ¡hey!- el muchacho se acerco a ella- ¿Cómo estas?-

- muy bien- lo saludo amigablemente como siempre lo era con él

- pensé que te habías olvidado de mi – fingió un tono molesto

- nunca, perdón por si no he podido hablar contigo- bajo la mirada

- puedes compensarme invitándome un café- le sonrío convenciéndola con aquel gesto -¿ es idea o hoy te siento mas alegre?-

- ¿ah?- Amelia se ruborizo un poco pero eso no pase desapercibido para el chico- e…puede ser-

- me tienes que contar ahora mismo- se acomodo a un lado de Amelia que se encontraba apoyada en un vehiculo esperando a que la chica le respondiera

- han pasado algunas….algunas cosas- dijo nerviosa la chica, Amelia era mas demostrativa con Kurt, había algo en él que la dejaba ser un poco mas abierta

-¿Qué cosas?-

- conocí a alguien hace un-

-¡sabia que algún día te encontraría!- la voz de una mujer saco a ambos chicos de la pequeña conversación que habían logrado entablar en días, Amelia levanto su vista y se quedo paralizada al ver a la mujer que se acercaba a ella con rapidez y con una mirada llena de odio

-¿la conoces?- pregunto Kurt algo desconcertado al ver a la mujer que ya estaba cerca de ellos, su amiga solo trago saliva y luego asintió con su cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno, la chica se paro firme, su rostro cambio a uno desafiante como esperando cualquier cosa-¿Quién es?-le volvió a preguntar

- es…es la madre de Sofía- Kurt se llevo la mano hacia su boca para cubrir su asombro

**…**

-¿Cómo es eso de que vas a aclarar algunos puntos Quinn- Rachel y Quinn se encontraban a unos pasos de la salida que daba hacia el estacionamiento- pensé que ya habíamos dejado atrás lo ocurrido –

- Rach, tranquila voy a hablar con ella de forma civilizada-

- ¿pero que le vas a decir?-

- no se Rach, solo quiero saber que siente por ti eso es todo- dijo levantando un poco la voz algo frustrada por la situación- quiero estar segura de que no volverá a intentar algo contigo nuevamente-

- pero ella estaba tomada Quinn-

- eso ya lo se- dijo molesta- solo…déjame hablar con ella, quiero mantener las cosas en calma con Amelia- respiro tratando de calmarse- pero si me dice que tiene aunque sea el mínimo de interés por ti, créeme que voy a tener que advertirle que nadie se mete con lo que es mío- dijo en un tono desafiante levantando una de sus cejas

- a veces creo que soy solo un objeto mas para ti- espeto Rachel molesta

-¿Qué? Rachel claro que no- la cantante se había dado vuelta y la rubia la tomo por el brazo antes de que esta comenzara a alejarse- no eres un objeto Rachel, eres mi vida, lo mas importante que tengo, solo…solo no quiero perderte Rach- se miraron a los ojos- no quiero imaginarme que quizás un día despiertes y te des cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente buena para compartir tu vida y…y me dejes por alguien como ella- bajo su mirada, Rachel la escuchaba con atención- estar sin ti es mi mayor temor- susurro resistiendo algunas lagrimas

- después de un año juntas, compartiendo tantas cosas, viviendo momentos buenos como malos, amándonos como nos amamos ¿aun piensas que soy capaz de cambiarte por alguien mas?-

- no se, quizás si, talvez te aburras de mi o- Rachel la silencio con un beso cargado de amor y deseo, tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y arrinconándola en la pared, Quinn se quejo por el golpe contra esta, pero no detuvo el beso

- nunca…Quinn- Rachel hablaba entre beso y beso- jamás te dejaría-

Unos gritos provenientes desde el exterior sacaron a las chicas de su momento, al parecer era una discusión, se acercaron curiosas hacia la puerta cuando pudieron distinguir a Kurt primeramente quien estaba tratando de tranquilizar a una enfadada Amelia que discutía con una señora que sacudía sus brazos al aire, Rachel y Quinn se miraron confundidas, así que luego de unos segundos la rubia decidió salir y Rachel camino detrás de ella…

-¡Yo no la mate!- gritaba furiosa Amelia- usted fue la que no quiso entregarle las llaves de su vehiculo esa noche, talvez si no hubiese sido tan terca ella estaría viva-

- ¡mi hija estaría viva si tú ni hubieses aparecido en su vida!- gritaba la mujer llena de odio- ella te iba a ver a ti por eso murió, por tu culpa, tu deberías estar muerta y no ella-

-¡lárguese de aquí vieja loca!-

- ¡tu me la arrebataste maldita perra!-

-¿me llama perra a mi?- Amelia se acerco aun mas hacia la mujer- usted nunca quiso a su hija, siempre le hizo la vida imposible-

-¿Quién te crees tu para-

- mientras usted la criticaba, yo la motivaba día a día- hablaba con mas odio al ir recordando las veces en que Sofía llegaba a su casa en medio de la noche con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por las discusiones que tenia con su madre- mientras usted la rechazaba, yo la adoraba y la acurrucaba entre mis brazos- imágenes de su antigua habitación venían a su mente, recuerdos en donde una joven se aferraba a su cuerpo en busca de amor, amor que solo encontraba en Amelia

- eres una-

- cuando usted la odiaba por lo que ella era, yo la aceptaba y la amaba con todo mi corazón- ya no había palabras para descifrar todos los sentimientos que aparecían en su interior, Kurt la tomaba de los hombros para que se tranquilice, sabia que su amiga se estaba descargando- ¡yo la hacia feliz!- le grito en la cara- conmigo lo era y con usted vivió el infierno- la mujer no tenia palabras para defenderse y lanzo una cachetada al rostro de la chica, esta ni se inmuto, Kurt la sostuvo mas fuerte pensando que su amiga saltaría sobre la mujer en cualquier momento, Amelia le dio una mirada a su amigo y volvió a mirar a la madre de Sofía que aun la miraba con odio – váyase de aquí si no quiere que olvide mis modales y limpie todo Lima con su fea y arrugada cara- se acerco lo suficiente al rostro de la mujer para demostrarle que no le tenia miedo- mis padres me enseñaron a respetar a las personas mayores, pero no me dijeron nada de como tratar a las perras así que váyase antes de que no responda por mis acciones-

- señora es mejor que se vaya- dijo Kurt algo nervioso al ser testigo de todo

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- interrumpió Quinn dispuesta a ayudar a Amelia

- esta señora ya se iba- espeto la chica

- si no se va de aquí vamos a llamar a la policía- grito Rachel aferrada del brazo de su novia con su celular en mano

La mujer voltio para ver a las chicas y cuando lo hizo quedo petrificada al encontrarse de frente con Rachel

no…no puede ser- dijo entre lagrimas intentando acercarse a la cantante, Quinn se puso delante de su novia para cuidarla

ya le dije que se largue – Amelia se cruzo en el camino de esta dándole la espalda a Quinn evitando que la mujer siga viendo a Rachel- Sofía murió y usted debe seguir viviendo con su conciencia, no me culpe a mi por la vida que le dio a su hija, por que ella conmigo fue feliz…¿con usted lo fue?-

La mujer no soporto más y salio corriendo de ese lugar volviendo a desaparecer de la vida de Amelia o por lo menos eso esperaba la chica.

-¿estas…estas bien?- Kurt al observar el gesto ido de su amiga se preocupo

-si, no te preocupes- la chica tomo su casco que había dejado en el suelo antes de encontrarse con su amigo- Quinn dentro de una hora me comunico contigo- dijo antes de dirigirse a su moto subiéndose en ella y marchándose del lugar

-¿Quién era esa mujer?- pregunto Rachel viendo hacia donde había desaparecido Amelia en su moto

- la…la madre de su ex o difunta novia-

-¿de Sofía?- dijo Quinn asombrada

- si-

-¿Qué hacia aquí?- dijo confundida la rubia

-no tengo la menor idea de como la encontró- respondió el chico

- no deberíamos dejarla sola- Rachel miro a Quinn preocupada

- tranquila- le dijo a su novia- te dejo en tu casa y luego la llamare, creo que aun sigue en pie nuestra conversación-

**…**

vamos Amelia contesta- decía Quinn que estaba en su vehiculo después de haber dejado a su novia en casa y esperando a Kurt que le exigió ir con ella en busca de su amiga, pero la chica no atendía a la llamada

vamos- Kurt entro al vehiculo asustando a la rubia- lo siento-

no tiene importancia, no me contesta-

maldición, esa chica siempre se pierde- el celular de Quinn recibe un mensaje

_**Estoy en un bar lleno de camioneros, ya sabrás a cual me refiero**_

_**Amelia**_

esta en un bar- dijo negando con la cabeza y encendiendo el vehiculo para ir en búsqueda de Amelia, pero se detuvo al ver a Santana acercándose al auto y mirándolos con cara de confusión

¿A dónde van ustedes dos?- pregunto curiosa la latina

En busca de Amelia- respondió Kurt

¿otra vez? –

Si Santana otra vez- resoplo Quinn sabiendo que su amiga comenzaría con alguna broma -¿tú que haces aquí?-

Vine a dejarle un cuaderno a Kurt, Britt se lo envía- dijo mientras se lo entregaba al chico

¿quieres venir con nosotros?- pidió el chico

No tengo nada mas que hacer- se encogió de hombros y luego se subió al auto

Los tres llegaron al lugar, Quinn con Kurt dudaron en entrar, pero Santana seguía caminando sin darse cuenta que los otros dos habían detenido su paso.

¿Qué demonios?- dijo la chica al ver que iba ingresando sola-¿Qué hacen ahí parados como tontos? Entren- dijo molesta- es un bar no una morgue- camino hacia ellos y los tomo de los brazos para que caminaran con ella

¿ya habías venido antes?- dijo Kurt al ver como la morena saludaba a algunos conocidos de ahí

Un par de veces- respondió sin darle importancia- una consulta… ¿esa chica que esta en la barra con 6 botellas de cerveza vacías y otra a punto de vaciar es Amelia? – los otros miraron hacia donde apuntaba Santana

¿Cómo puede estar en un lugar así y sola?- decía Kurt caminando entre la gente

No es para tanto- decía Santana- los chicos aquí son buena gente solo vienen a tomar, otros a pasar las penas, otros a golpear a alguien- dijo como si fuera obvio

¿Amelia?- Quinn le hablo a la chica que estaba observando su botella con un gesto de tristeza

¿Que tal?- la saludo con media sonrisa- veo que será una noche larga- dijo al ver a los otros dos

Amelia debes volver a tu casa-

Kurt, solo estoy tratando de olvidar el mal rato-

Pero-

Amelia y yo vamos a conversar un momento pueden unirse si quieren- dijo Quinn que no pensaba irse a casa, no aun.

Bien, entonces- interrumpió Santana, sentándose en uno de los asientos de la barra- ¡tráeme una cerveza por favor!- le dijo al chico que atendía- que esto recién comienza…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) uffa hacia tiempo que no lo actualizaba perdón por eso, pero no es que me haya olvidado del Fic u.u pero aquí estamos nuevamente :D!<strong>

**espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora me voy directo a escribir el otro capitulo de "Extraña" para los que lo leen, :)**

**Saludos a todos **

**Eve**

**P.D.: Disculpen las faltas por favor **


	20. Chapter 20

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arriésgate<strong>** Amelia**_

**En el bar 3 hora después…**

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Santana se encontraba bastante alegre (efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo)- vete con ella a Nueva York- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- no…no es fácil- respondía Amelia, ambas latinas estaban algo ebrias, Quinn y Kurt se limitaban a observarlas y escuchar lo que Amelia les planteaba- me arries…me arriesgo mucho- hablaba con dificultad, _señal de alerta para dejar de beber, _pensaba Kurt- ¿Qué tal si voy y nada funciona?-

- se supone que sientes algo por ella…dale una oportunidad a esos sentimien…sentimientos- Santana se daba cuenta que le costaba hablar, pero aun así seguía bebiendo de su cerveza

-quiero darme esa…oportunidad…pero me da miedo ¿y que?-

- ey…ey no te enfades conmigo morocha- le respondió Santana – yo solo te estoy dando un consejo…nada mas-

- creo que deberían dejar de beber chicas- interrumpió Kurt

- él tiene razón, además creo que deberíamos irnos- Quinn trataba de entrar en razón con las chicas pero estas ignoraban completamente a sus amigos

El sonido de un celular capto la atención de los cuatro chicos…

Quinn busco entre sus bolsillos, y se puso nerviosa al ver quien era…

Rach- respondió inquieta

_Hola amor_- saludo la chica_-¿Dónde estas?-_

Estoy en el bar de los camioneros- dijo cerrando sus ojos, esperando la respuesta de su novia

_¿Qué haces ahí?_- dijo algo preocupada_-¿estas sola?-_

Amor no te preocupes, estoy con Kurt y…- no alcanzo a responder

¿_solamente con Kurt?_- pregunto alterada- _¿piensas que Kurt será capaz de cuidarte si alguien intenta hacerte daño_?- dijo alterada

Con Kurt, con Santana y Amelia- termino de explicar

_Eso me tranquiliza un poco, a Santana le tienen mas respeto-_ respondió tranquila- _ella da miedo-_

Si, y no sabes lo peligrosa que se pone cuando esta bebida-

_No me digas- _

No logro hacer que deje de tomar y Amelia esta en las mismas-

_Brittany esta conmigo, esta preocupada por Santana- _al fondo se escuchaba la voz de la bailarina_- ¿quieres que las vaya a buscar?-_

No, no dejare que vengas a un sitio como este, ya nos encargaremos con Kurt de sacarlas de aquí-

_Esta bien, te dejo para que logres sacarlas de ahí- _

Nos vemos al rato Rach, te quiero- respondió con dulzura

_Te quiero-_ le contesto de la misma forma

San es hora de que nos vayamos- le hablo con autoridad a su amiga, pero esta la miro seria

Nadie hará que yo…me vaya de acá- sentencio bebiendo el ultimo sorbo que le quedaba y solicitando otra cerveza

Santana…creo que tu celular esta sonando- le aviso Kurt, la chica rápidamente busco entre su ropa el aparato, hasta que dio con el-

Holaaaaaaa- respondió- Britt- se coloco seria- si, solo bebí un poco- Santana había alejado su cerveza en cuanto se la hicieron llegar, al parecer su novia la estaba regañando- en unos minutos nos vamos de aquí- respondió- yo también te quiero-

¿y?- pregunto con curiosidad Quinn, al ver el cambio en su amiga

Debemos irnos- respondió con dificultad la latina levantándose

¿a que se debe ese cambio?- siguió Quinn

Cuando tu novia te amenace con dejarte sin sexo por un mes, me avisas- fue lo único que dijo la morena antes de comenzar a dar unos pasos hacia la salida – Amelia vámonos de aquí- le ordeno a otra latina quien se levanto a duras penas de su silla-

¿esta temblando?- pregunto la chica, al sentir que se le movía el piso

Eso mismo creo yo- dijo Santana

No, no esta temblando- respondió Quinn- por lo menos para la gente que no hemos bebido- dijo molesta

No soy tu hija, no me regañes- le respondió su amiga- yo te ayudo Amelia- Santana hizo que Amelia se apoyara en ella, y lo que verían a continuación Kurt y Quinn, era como algo tan simple se podría volver difícil…

¿esta es la puerta?- pregunto Amelia que ya se le cerraban los ojos

Si esta es- respondió Santana, ambas abrazadas para no caerse

No, creo que no es, no se abre-

¿Cómo que no se abre?- las dos comenzaron a empujar la puerta pero no se abría- ¿y la de al lado?-

Quinn con Kurt prefirieron dejar que pelearan con la puerta mientras ellos se entretenían…

creo que cerraron…el local…por eso no podemos abrir la puerta- esa era la conclusión de Santana – ¡Quinn!- llamo a su amiga- ¡!Quinn¡- la chica escucho el llamado de su amiga y fue hacia ellas junto con Kurt que no podía evitar la risa

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la rubia

Cerraron el local- dijo Amelia indignada-¿Cómo pueden cerrarlo si todavía estamos…nosotros dentro- se mostraba molesta, la rubia solo las miro asombradas, voltio para observar al hombre que estaba atendiendo en la barra y este solo reía

Chicas, no han cerrado el local, solo deben ¡!TIRAR!¡ de la puerta, tal y como dice el letrero- les dijo molesta

La letra es muy pequeña, no la vi- respondió Santana abriendo la puerta como si nada y tomando a Amelia para salir del lugar

Llevemos a Amelia a su casa primero, luego a ti-

De acuerdo, pero estas chicas son muy complicadas cuando deben-

¿y estas a donde van?- dijo Quinn cuando vio que las latinas se alejaban caminando-

Los dos corrieron para alcanzar a las chicas…

¿Dónde van?- les pregunto Kurt

Amelia quiere dar serenata esta noche- dijo Santana con una sonrisa- ¿nos acompañan?- ambos chicos se miraron incrédulos

¿saben al menos donde vive Melisa?- la tranquilidad de Kurt le dio seguridad a Quinn

Santana miro a Amelia esperando a que esta respondiera…

no- respondió la chica – no tengo idea donde vive-

¿Cómo diablos pensabas cantarle si no sabes donde vive?- Santana se molesto- así no se puede-

entonces por hoy no habrá serenata, nos iremos a casa y mañana hablaras con ella- hablo Kurt

vamos al auto- ordeno Quinn

**En el auto…**

entonces con Rachel nada de nada- dijo Santana a su "amiga"

nada, Rachel es Rachel, tú eres tú, Kurt es Kurt, todos somos todos y nadie es nadie- respondió Amelia apunto de quedarse dormida en el auto, Quinn escuchaba la conversación de ambas. Dejando todo lo demás a un lado, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba enamorándose de Melisa y que con Rachel ya no pasaba nada, era un alivio, ahora solo quedaba llevarlas a casa…

¿saben?- interrumpió Santana el minuto de tranquilidad que se había formado en el vehiculo, Amelia estaba casi dormida, Kurt y Quinn la escuchaban con atención- estaba pensando-

No pienses mucho, te puede hacer daño- le dijo Quinn y solo recibió un golpe en su cabeza por parte de su amiga- dime en que estabas pensando- dijo pasándose la mano por la nuca

Estaba pensando en buscarle una novia a Lord Tubbington, para que se haga machito- dijo seria- veo muy solo a ese gato, y todos necesitamos a alguien-

Lo que tú digas- fue la respuesta de Quinn, quien solo negaba con su cabeza- pero dudo que Britt acepte-

¿quieres apostar?- dijo mirando fijamente a Quinn por el espejo

Esta bien, si pierdes tendrás que besar apasionadamente a Jacob- Santana la miro furiosa

Bien, si yo gano, tendrás que cortarte el cabello y pintarlo en rosado- la desafío con un sonrisa

Eso no es justo-

¿Aceptas o no? Es simple-

Yo tengo que ver eso- dijo Kurt

Bien, acepto, pero si llego a perder tu se lo dirás a Rachel –

No, nada de eso, dile hoy para que este advertida-

Rachel querrá morirse – Kurt se entretenía, mientras Amelia seguía durmiendo

Luego de dejar a Kurt y Amelia en sus casas, Quinn llego con Santana a la casa de Rachel donde Brittany esperaba por su chica, que lamentablemente para la rubia esta se había dormido en el auto.

vamos San, anda despierta- Quinn le daba golpecitos en la mejilla a su amiga para que esta reaccionara, y así salir del vehiculo- no pienso cargarte eh-

ya va, ya va- Santana abría los ojos, pero no era capaz de mover su cuerpo- déjame aquí – dijo acomodándose en el asiento

¿Qué le paso?- Brittany salio en busca de las chicas en cuanto escucho el ruido de auto, y se asusto cuando vio a Santana en ese estado

Nada, solo que se tomo todo lo que había en el bar- le respondió molesta- y no quiere moverse de aquí- dijo frustrada

Deja, la llevo yo- la tranquilizo Brittany, con una tierna sonrisa la chica cargo a Santana y camino hacia la casa de Rachel, que las esperaba con los brazos cruzados en la puerta, _voy a tener problemas_, pensó Quinn.

Llévala a la habitación de arriba- le dijo Rachel a Brittany quien comenzaba a subir las escaleras con su novia en los brazos

¿puedes con ella?- le pregunto Quinn a su amiga

Siempre he podido con ella- le respondió con picardía Brittany perdiéndose en el segundo piso con la latina

¿estas molesta?- pregunto despacio

No, no es eso-

¿entonces?- volvió a preguntar Quinn, Rachel voltio para cerrar la puerta y apoyar su cuerpo contra ella

Solo me preocupe Quinn- le respondió algo cansada

Estamos bien- trato de tranquilizarla- Santana solo esta algo ebria pero ya llegamos- se acerco a su novia para acariciarle la mejilla y entregarle un dulce sonrisa- perdón por preocuparte-

Tienes razón, lo importante es que llegaron bien y que encontraron a Amelia- suspiro tranquila - ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ella?-

Nada del otro mundo- Quinn beso fugazmente a Rachel- mejor subamos y te cuento- la morena asintió, y ambas decidieron que era mejor ir a descansar

¿pero esa chica todo lo soluciona con alcohol?- preguntaba Rachel acostada en su cama junto a Quinn quien le contaba lo sucedido, ambas abrazadas como adoraban terminar su día

Bueno, yo haría lo mismo- Rachel la miro con negación- no es lo mejor lo se- dijo al ver la mirada de su novia- pero con cerveza en medio, se hizo amiga de Santana aunque dudo mucho que lo recuerden mañana- dijo analizando un poco lo acontecido

¿crees que se arriesgue con Melisa?-

Aun no lo se- le respondió, acomodando su cuerpo aun mas pegado al de la morena, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y aspirando el aroma de Rachel- eso depende de la intensidad de sus sentimientos-

Espero logre ser feliz con ella- la morena se acurrucaba junto a Quinn- se lo merece-

Si- le susurro la rubia- Rach-

Dime- le respondió con dulzura mientras acariciaba la espalda de la rubia, con caricias suaves

Hice una apuesta con Santana- dijo no muy convencida de si era el momento o no de contarle

¿Qué apuesta?- la interrogo levantando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos

Ella quiere conseguirle novia al gato de Britt, y yo le dije que ella no la dejaría-

¿y?- espero a que continuara

Si gano, Santana tendrá que besar Jacob, pero apasionadamente- sonrío imaginando la situación

¿Qué pasa si pierdes tú?- pregunto alterada- ¿tendrás que besar a alguien?-

No, eso no- respondió rápidamente- si yo pierdo, tengo que cortarme el cabello y pintarlo de color rosa- todo lo dijo en un susurro, Rachel se quedo en silencio, pensando, observando con atención a su chica

Vas a perder- fue lo único que dijo la morena

¿tan poca confianza me tienes?-

No es eso- dijo riendo- pero Britt estaba pensando lo mismo hoy, así que creo que Lord Tubbington tendrá novia- Quinn se llevo la mano a la frente golpeándose y luego escondiéndose completamente bajo las frazadas

No quiero cortarme el cabello- escucho Rachel que decía su novia

Te veras sexy- le dijo Rachel- demasiado diría yo – dijo metiéndose bajo las frazadas al igual que Quinn que estaba abrazada a sus piernas.

Rachel se acurruco a su espalda y su mano se fue colando bajo la polera de Quinn, acariciando su cintura, lentamente yendo hacia su abdomen, Quinn no resistió y se movió quedando frente a ella, apoderándose de los labios de la morena…

amo tus caricias- le susurro- nunca dejes de tocarme-

¿Quién dijo que lo haría?- sus manos subían lentamente hasta encontrarse con el seno de Quinn, quien respiraba intensamente mientras besaba a Rachel y sentía las manos de su novia sobre su piel con delicadeza – eres tan suave- le susurraba Rachel, quien ya comenzaba a tomar el control de la situación y se hacia dueña del cuerpo que conocía tan bien, era suya, solo suya y se lo demostraba con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada susurro

Demuéstrame cuanto me amas- suplico Quinn dejándose llevar

Haré lo que me pidas- dijo la morena, que acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de Quinn comenzó a llevar su mano para adueñarse de su pierna, acariciar su muslo, subir nuevamente, pasando por su cadera, presionando con fuerza el trasero de la rubia, quien disfrutaba de cada toque.

Embestidas que llevaron a Quinn al cielo, caricias que derretían a Rachel, toques que las hacían perder la conciencia, gemidos que alteraban sus latidos, susurros mas dulces que los cantos de los Ángeles, y besos que las fusionaban en cuerpo y alma.

te veras sexy con el cabello corto y rosado-

no voy a perder tan fácil-

Fue lo ultimo se escucho en la habitación antes de que el sueño las hiciera cerrar los ojos por lo que restaba de noche…

* * *

><p>Arriésgate Amelia- alguien le susurro al oído, una voz calida que la saco de su sueño, se escuchaba tal cual como la recordaba, era ella diciéndole lo que necesitaba oír y entregándole la tranquilidad que pedía.<p>

Era hora de dejarla ir…


End file.
